The Changeling King (DEAD for lack of story)
by Shomanakillah
Summary: Born with black hair and eyes, nothing strange about that right? The child at age thirteen is sent to Equestria by some magic force and deals with the problems of having to become the king of Changelings from a prophecy. Can he manage living with Queen Chrysalis and help Celestia at the same time? or become a changeling? Rated M for Suggestive scenes, language, & blood & gore
1. Standing Out

(( A story about My little pony, I've done an assassins creed story and The legend of Spyro, time to try out something new!

Hello fellow pony lovers... I'm not one by the way, I've started watching the few past episodes... The last one I watched was about Cadence's wedding... Queen Chrysalis... and whatnot...

I figured I might do a story with the main character Queen Chrysalis... a human known as a slave to her... now I know this has been done before, but I wanted to try something out like this myself... Please enjoy! ))

Who was I to say where I was... I never understood myself...

I couldn't even comprehend all my life in a matter of seconds, but you must be wondering who I am!

To the equine's, my name is Raxyn. To her...

Well let's just say to her I'm her little BITCH, who she commands all day! I live in a dark fortress underground, where the princesses can't find her or me...

To what they call a changeling, I'm her slave. First the equines accused me of being a Changeling, and helping in freeing her from her cell in Canterlot...

But what am I saying, best to start at the beginning where everyone's story begins...

I was born on earth, my name was Ryan... a common name where I was born. I grew up in a small town full of rural farmers who did their lives in subsistence farming, always helping everyone out! I was the only child in my family, and that was good because if there were more there wouldn't have been enough food to go around for everyone!

I was born with black hair, something was wrong with my eyes... They we're black, something... new... Scientists took a look at my DNA and didn't come up with anything so they counted it normal...

it wasn't...

I had many friends where I lived, especially since we did many fun things together. I had internet, and one of the people where I lived who did. I learned something called free running and parkour when I went to a school outside in the city. The students there, they practice it every day every time on their way to class.

I was taught it by my first friend, his name was Kevin Macclarthy. He was a professional parkourist and free runner. He had his own YouTube tutorials and everything. He asked me if I knew what parkour was. I answered no, his friends started laughed at me and walked away. But Kevin stayed and showed me some basic tricks and moves!

He played the game series assassins creed, and asked the principal to make a brotherhood of bullies, to stop bullying by bullying bullies. His program helped me out when I first came.

During home life I practiced daily, an hour a day doing vaults, creating new moves and ways to move around in the world. Kevin saw major progress, in years what people did... I accomplished in a few weeks!

My parents had a T.V. and my mother suggested I watch My little pony, but tell no one. I laughed her off and said, "No thanks, I'll pass..." she understood that I didn't want to waste time in Television...

Over the years I perfected myself, always getting A B honor role in any school I went to. I did many things, I also created my YouTube account and partnered up with Kevin Macclarthy for some city and town parkour at my house.

Age ten I left the rural farm. My family had much money invested from selling our crops and we had millions of dollars. The house next to my friend's was being sold and we bought it. It was two stories, large enough for a family to explore. Our property was 30 yards around, Each side was 30 yards. We had a big lot, meaning Kevin and I could link backyards for some sick-ass parkour and free running!

Age ten was when he came, that new principle. He shut Kevin's group and bullying started once more in my school. So Kevin tried his best to keep his group a secret society. We still stopped bullying.

Did I say we? yes, he invited me and I accepted. If a teacher saw us, we kicked it out of there using our free running skills to escape and never be found. We continued to wear our signature clothing, a black hood with blood-red trim. The teachers admired us and encouraged our group to keep going.

Age twelve, and The principal get's kicked out meaning bullying has stopped...

It's finally where we can make a difference! Then that kid came...

He was cool, everyone stayed clear of him, but I didn't. He was a kid called a brony, someone who is male and watched My little Pony. People didn't stay away from him because of that... no it's just because he was really smart and always had all A's. He helped me get better and better grades! Everyone stayed clear cause he tried to help them, but they thought they could do it on their own!

Kevin started hanging out with both of us, and he started moving up from A's, B's, and C's into A's and B's. The way I heard it his parents were immensely proud of him.

Age thirteen... that's when it happened... It was the day after my birthday, I started to watch MlP: FiM which is short of My little Pony : Friendship is magic.

It was about a wedding and someone was in disguise of the wife, Queen Chrysalis was her name. After both parts, one and two I started dreaming...

I was in my bed watching my Television, then it went to lost connection where it has static. Then I was taken, the real world stopped as my personal T.V. stopped being static.

That was it... Then I was on the ground of a forest. I had opened my eyes when there was a black creature flying above me, it had large blue-green eyes and was pointing a spear at my face. It had a large grin, something where it had an opening on the side of its mouth.

"Mistress would be happy to see you..." said the Creature poking me with its weapon. "Get up now"

I started slowly and it jabbed me in the back making me jump up to my full height.

"Well brothers we have something to bring to mistress tonight!" the same creature said again. four more other creatures of the same type surrounded me.

"Quite indeed!" said another, it was hard to tell which one. They all had the same voices.

"Does it speak?" asked another. They all looked me in the eyes intently.

"Yes..." I replied. The nodded and grabbed their spears tighter.

"We should kill it anyway!" said another, still hard to tell which said it.

"If this..." the first creature had a hard time thinking.

"Human... but you can call me Ryan..." I replied helping him out.

"If this human has someone to love we can have mistress feast on that! give us power!" continued the first one.

"Hear hear!" said one of the four. A rustling of leaves was heard.

"I don't think you'd want that!" said a voice. The creatures hissed as they looked behind me and saw what said the voice. I turned my head to look also.

It was a white horse, a unicorn with Pegasus wings. i knew her name but didn't quite remember. She was as tall as me, if 5 feet and half was her exact height. Her mane was like a rainbow. Her horn was at least half a foot long, which glowed and sparkled. Her flanks had the picture of the sun on them. I figured that was a cutie mark.

"Princess Celestia!" said the first creature who attacked me. "We're not working for her anymore we swear it, we found this Changeling trying to have a different form to go into Canterlot and free her from your prison.

"A likely story but it won't do any good." said a dark midnight blue horse appearing beside the white one. she was the same height as the white horse. Her horn was the same dark midnight blue color, it too sparkled a bit. On her chest there was a black piece of armor, or clothing. It had the picture of the moon with a star on it. Her cutie mark was a moon.

"RUN!" said the five creatures as they dropped their weapons and flew away. I looked to the equines and back to the creatures.

I focused my sight back onto the horses, whatever they were.

They stared at me curiously, before looking towards each other.

"Your not from here are you?" asked the white one. I nodded and lowered my hands realizing they were still up. It felt good to let them relax.

"Where are you from?" asked the dark midnight blue one.

"Earth, then again I bet this place isn't called Earth is it?" i said looking at the ground.

"It's called Equestria..." replied the white one.

"What are you?" asked the midnight blue one.

"A human... my name is Ryan..." I replied dragging my foot in circles.

"Ryan huh?" asked the white one. "My name is Princess Celestia, but you may call me Celestia... this is my sister Luna!"

Luna smiled and nodded her head.

"What were those things?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Those are called changelings..." replied Luna.

"A... Change? ling?" I asked puzzled.

"They have the ability to morph into anything they please..." replied Celestia. "We've fought them for a while, we still do!"

"What is it that is on you?" asked Luna. She was indicating my clothing, which was strange in appearance.

I wore black shirt and pants along with black shoes with red laces. The laces were tucked inside my shoe like a biker's would be.

"Humans call it clothing... we wear it for slight protection, little good it does us though..." I answered her, being polite as I could be.

"Your hair and eyes and a strange color to us..." said Celestia. She was right, my eyes did have a black color in the iris... with bits of red inside the black. My hair was full black, something it hadn't had been in a few years.

"Maybe he is a changeling..." muttered Luna into her sister's ear.

"We can't make accusations without knowing!" she whispered back still watching me. I looked at a nearby tree and pulled up its root. I held it out in front of me like a sword and dropped it hearing Celestia and Luna, "AHEM" me.

I put my hands behind my back and looked at the ground.

"Maybe you'd like to see Canterlot..." asked Celestia.

"Are you sure... I'm the only one of my kind here, I'd be, well... a stranger!" I answered uncertainly.

"Please do come, we'd like to hear all about your ability of getting here..." said Luna. I had no choice but follow, besides I didn't know what was out in these woods.

"What are you?" I asked curiously.

"We're called Alicorns, since we're part unicorn and Pegasus... that's what makes us princesses..." answered Luna.

"Ah... right..." I said letting my hands drop to my side.

"You seem discouraged?" asked Celestia looking at me while we walked down a trail.

"A little... maybe..." I said looking at the ground as I followed in between them.

"I won't question you any further." she said returning her gaze in front of her. She respected me almost, like she understood me.

"What else is in this world?" I asked getting more and more curious.

"I believe you understand genders?" asked Luna.

"I do your majesty..." I said being polite, knowing they were princesses after all.

"Stallions, Unicorns, Pegasus, normal horses. I think that sums up everything that's important." answered Luna.

"Discord... sister, since we're walking down this road we should tell him everything." said Celestia.

"Yes I suppose we should..." she said looking at me. "We'll begin with me... I was a villain... I attacked Canterlot as I was under an evil spell, or curse... it matters not how you say it!"

Both of them told me about how Luna was a Nightmare, about how Discord attacked and was encased in stone, How during a wedding the Changeling queen had attempted to rule over all Equestria by acting as someone's soon to be wife.

They told me about the other kingdoms that were around, told me about some of the other crafty evil villains that were a threat to Canterlot and all of Equestria.

After a while my feet started to ache and I started slowing down. They sensed it too and slowed down with me.  
As we sat on a fallen tree they told me of how they ruled Equestria from Canterlot castle, or... helping rule it...

Other kingdoms helped out or attacked, depending on their motive and who ruled. They told me of king Sombra who owned a kingdom and kept trying to make the princess of the Crystal kingdom his bride. There was still no success.

My feet stopped aching and I stood up. The got off the log and we continued walking.

"Did we forget anything sis?" asked Luna to Celestia.

"No... if we did we'll remember in time..." answered her sister.

We reached a sign. Above the trees I could see a mountain.

"Care to read the sign?" asked Celestia as she looked at me with a smile.

I nodded and walked up to it.

"Welcome to PonyVille..." I read. I backed off and continued walking with them.

"Yes indeed... this is the outside of our little kingdom..." said Luna, I saw a smile as she eyed my while looking ahead.

"To your left is the farm of Applejack, and her orchard of apple trees." said Celestia. I looked and saw an orange pony, long hair draped around her neck and she wore a straw farmer's hat. She seemed to be working on a cart of some sort. I saw a piece of wheat in her teeth wave in the wind.

She looked up and waved.

"Hello Princess Celestia!" she called out. She had an accent of a near Californian accent, but more of a farmer's accent and attitude. Celestia headed to her left and Luna and I followed.

"Hello Applejack..." said Celestia.

"Who be this fine fellow you've stumbled upon?" asked Applejack eying me curiously. Applejack was the height of my chest. Her cutie mark was that of an apple. Both princesses looked at me and I realized as I jumped.

"My name is Ryan!" I said as I looked at her and her cart.

"It's nice to meet ya' Ryan, I'm sure ya'll have a splendid time here in Canterlot... But without further ado Princess, I'm having cart problems!" said Applejack looking back and Celestia and Luna.

"I've done carts before..." I said, cutting Celestia off her sentence before she would've said something. "I've worked on a farm for at least ten to twelve years!"

"That's wonderful! Princess you wouldn't mind if I took him off your hooves would ya?" asked Applejack.

"Not at all..." said Celestia watching me.

I followed Applejack to her cart she was working on. "Now you see, I can't get it to roll, I don't know if it's how I put it together or there is something wrong with the darn thing!"

"Let me have a look! maybe I can find something you didn't see!" I said kneeling beside it. I inspected every part of it, the wheels, the cart itself, the basket.

"I'll get under it and look..." I said sliding under. I looked at the wheels and axle and saw something wrong.

"I'll be darned... The cart is fine, it's just the wheel itself!" I said climbing out from under it.

"What do ya mean?" asked Applejack curiously.

"Instead of being round it's square, it's not rolling because the wheel is not a cylinder!" I replied. "Come look here!" Applejack came to my side and looked beneath the cart.

"Well I'll be! I jest can't believe it..." said Applejack raising her head. "You've done me a service Ryan, thank you!"

"No problem, just trying to help!" said I, returning to the sides of the Princesses.

"You've a talent for repairing things!" said Luna still eying him while looking straight and walking.

"He might be good around here, especially if we can use him to fix things!" said Celestia. She noticed her sister looking at Ryan. Luna noticed Celestia looking at her and stopped looking at Ryan keeping eyes on the road.

"There are a lot of ponies here..." I said looking around, I stared but not long enough where I would be noticed. "There are a lot more mares than... Stallions..."

"And your with two of the main ones..." said Celestia. "Applejack is part of the few in the, "Mane six" group."

"Mane six?" I asked curious to know more.

"Another one of the six is coming up on the road, she lives on the border of the Everfree forest..." said Luna. "Her name is Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy, hmm..." I said pondering while walking. "It seems you all have names relevant to your personality!"

"Your very smart..." said Celestia, "Your almost like one of us..." She and Luna looked at each other before seeing a sign.

"Fluttershy's house..." I read. A dirt road led up to the door.

"She is a real charmer Fluttershy, has an ability with animals..." said Luna.

"Animal whisperer huh? Interesting..." I muttered to myself.

:-: In the Dungeon of the Canterlot castle :-:

"GUARDS THERE'S A RAT IN MY CELL!" yelled a voice that was almost a hiss but also distorted feminine. The creature in the cell was black, a tall slender body. It's legs had many holes in it and even the wings had holes in them. The wings were like the color of glass, but more bluish and green, it's wings we're clear. The hair of the creature was a dark deep bluish-green. The abdomen of the creature was blue near its neck and changed into a green farther down to its flanks. It's horn near its base had half a hole in it and higher up near the tip it had another half a hole.

"There aren't rats in this castle!" said a guard who had to stand by her cell all day and night every day, just to make sure she did nothing out of the ordinary.

"I can pleasure you if you let me out!" said the voice behind the guard's head.

The guard thought about it and shook his head no. "I'll pass!" he said. There was a groan of disgust behind him and he smiled secretly.

The creature went up to it's window and peered out standing on it's hind legs. It used a power to zoom in on a specific object. Then it saw Celestia, Luna and...

"Interesting!" she said a bit too loud.

"What is?" asked the guard.

"Oh nothing... just a new hole I found on my body!" lied the creature. The guard kept his ground not bothering to turn around.

"What kind of creature is that..." she whispered to herself. She zoomed in closer using more of her magic ability. A faint green glow came from her horn, faint enough where anyone looking directly would see, but indirectly would mean you couldn't see it.

The creature was curious as to what this other creature was. She zoomed in closer with her sight.

"Black eyes and hair? well I think mother was right about a prophecy!" said the creature as the glow went away from her horn. She got down off her hind legs and onto all fours.

:-: Fluttershy's house :-:

Celestia knocked her hoof against the door of Fluttershy's house.

"I'll be th-there in a moment!" said a faint voice that stuttered. It was hard to make out but I did it none-the-less.

The door opened to a yellowish tan pony with pink hair. She had flowers in her hair. She was to my chest height, same as Applejack's as I could clearly make out. She had Pegasus wings on her. Her cutie mark was that of butterflies.

"Hello Celestia, Hello Luna, Hello-" she stopped short and jumped up into the air hiding above her door, clearly it was obvious she was there because there was a shadow through her window above her door.

"What is it?" she asked very quickly, making it really hard to understand her.

"He's a human, his name is Ryan." said Luna. Fluttershy stuck her head from above and through her doorway.

"Can he um come back later?" she asked timidly.

"Yea..." I said taking a few steps back.

Celestia and Luna looked at me, then at each other, then they started following me.

"It was nice meeting you..." I said as I turned around and continued walking. The door of Fluttershy's house closed slowly, because it didn't become closed as fast as I figured it would.

"I think you should meet Twilight, she's one of the Mane six that are important!" said Celestia. "She's also my apprentice."

"Your apprentice? your teaching someone... what do you teach?" I asked.

"Magic... unicorns are highly adept at magic, they're the only ones who can create something without hassle." said Celestia. We finally walked into town. The mountain and castle we're clearly much more visible now. There were now more ponies than ever, most kept onto their business, seeing me with the princesses. Other stared for a second and returned to their chatting or walking.

"She lives in the tree there..." said Luna pointing with a hoof. The tree she indicated was a rather large oak that had a purple door at the front of it. There was a window up near the top of the tree where the leaves were of purple colored wood.

"Gives me a whole new definition to tree house..." I said admiring the home inside the tree. Celestia and Luna giggled a bit.

We walked up to the building inside the tree. Estimated I thought it was at least 20 feet in diameter, if not more!

this time Luna knocked on the door. The door opened instantly, it seemed like no one replied but I looked down and saw a small figure. He had purple scales and a white underbelly. There were green eyes and green tufts of something like a horn where I guessed his ears were.

"Hello Princess Celestia... Hello Princess Luna." he said.

"Hello Spike, is Twilight here?" asked Celestia.

"Of course, she's just studying something. Who this?" Spike answered her first before asking who I was.

"My name's Ryan..." I answered. Spike seemed to be curious of who I was.

"Ryan huh? You must be new in town... Did you want something from Twilight?" he asked.

Luna kneeled down a bit and whispered to him in his ear. Spike went wide-eyed and became less calm. "He was attacked by what?"

"Changelings!" said Celestia.

"What about changelings?" asked a female voice from inside the tree house, if it was safe to call it a tree house. She appeared by the door, her features could be easily described.

She was purple and had dark purple hair, there was a pink strip or line in her hair. She had a purple horn and I guessed it had a purple glow. Her cutie mark was that of pink star with 6 white stars around it near it's acute angles.

"Hello Celestia... Hello Luna... Who is this you have here?" she asked curiously. Her eyes seemed to wander about me. "Strange, he has a source of magic about him."

"We found him in the Everfree forest, some Changelings surrounded him!" said Luna. Twilight hummed and went back inside the house.

"Spike let them come in!" she called. Spike stepped aside and Celestia, Luna, and I walked in.

I judged my math wrong, the inside was at least 40 feet in diameter!

"Are you a changeling by any chance?" asked the purple unicorn while reading books. The books floated in mid-air suspended by a purple glow. A purple glow also surrounded her horn which I assumed was her magic.

"No... I'm not..." I answered. Twilight closed the book and put it back on one of the shelves with her magic.

"I've never seen eyes like that before!" she said eying me closely. She sighed and pulled another book out her with magic studying it. "We've never seen eyes like that before in Equestria, only red ones..."

"That's not a problem is there?" I asked looking around. For an apprentice she sure loved to do it right, she had books upon books!

"Only if you believe the prophecy..." said Spike quickly shutting his mouth. I decided not to pry, releasing more information.

Twilight, Celestia, and Luna stared him down and shushed him. They then looked at me.

"Interesting, you're not asking about it..." said Luna.

"I thought it would be rude to pry and unleash more information, the information will come when it is right or I somehow find this, 'prophecy' but whatever it is Prophecies are never usually good... meaning something bad is sure to happen!"

"Funny, cause that's what it says... problems will occur..." said Luna turning from looking at me.

"Right... well... thank you for stopping by... I'll try to find more about that eye problem... By the way what is your name." continued Twilight changing the subject. It made sense that her voice was that of a scholar and always curious.

"Ryan..." I answered.

"Ryan, an interesting name..." she muttered still reading.

Celestia nodded to her sister and they both led me out. I walked out and sighed scratching the back of my head.

"Your discouraged?" asked Celestia.

"Yea, it seems I'm going to be a problem for everyone here..." I said. I started remembering something about back home. "Where to next?" I asked regaining my concentration.

"Pinkie pie's house..." said Celestia.

"Sister I'm afraid I'll have to go back to the castle, check on the dastardly Queen Chrysalis..." said Luna.

"understood sister, make haste, who knows what she's planning and if she's escaped!" said Celestia. Luna spread her Pegasus wings and leaped into the air flying up towards the castle. Queen Chrysalis was a name... a name I knew!

"Just us now right?" I asked. Celestia nodded and continued walking. I followed, knowing that if attacked at all she'd be a protector.

"You shouldn't worry about being attacked, except by Pinkie Pie. She's very, ecstatic..." said Celestia somehow reading his mind.

"Did you just?" I asked curiously.

"Read your mind? yes... I was curious what went on in there..." she said smiling. I saw her try to hide that smile with a small grin.

"Magic is so unfair..." I muttered.

"I can also amplify my hearing!" said Celestia, she was getting a laugh out of this, I could tell because I saw her cheeks raise a bit. She opened the door to a building. I looked up and saw a sign, figuring it was a shop. I didn't have time to read it.

"Hello Celestia, hello sir..." said the person behind the desk. She was a blue pony with pink hair. She wore an apron and in front of her were some muffins.

"Hello Mrs. Cake, Is Pinkie Pie here today?" asked Celestia. I looked around, hoping to not draw attention to myself from the cashier.

"Yes she is... Pinkie why don't you come on down!" called the pony up to the stairs behind her. Now when I thought of ecstatic, I thought of just really happy.

Pinkie Pie on the other hand, I could tell this was one sugar high pony!

"I'm showing him around, he was attacked by Changelings so I'm trying to make him feel welcome while he stays." said Celestia to the cashier, quiet enough where I wouldn't hear.

"WEEEEE" said a voice. I saw a flash of pink rush down the hand rail of the stairs and land on the floor. "Oof!" she said landing on her belly.

She got up and she was the same height and Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy. Her cutie mark had two blue balloons and one yellow balloon. I guessed the other two would be the same height.

"Hi Celestia! Hello strange person!" she said. Celestia was right, she was very ecstatic. Unlike the other ponies, she was very energetic and always speaking fast. It was kind of hard to understand what she was saying, but I took the sentences apart slowly and comprehended them. I'm glad my English teacher talked fast!

"Well Ryan this is Pinkie Pie, unhappy? call upon her to make you laugh..." said Celestia.

"YEA" she said running around a bit in circles. "_I certainly will..._" I thought smiling a bit.

"Thank you Pinkie... goodbye..." said Celestia.

"Yes Goodbye... have a nice day!" said Pinkie Pie running up the stairs. I watched as she ran up in one second flat, then I followed Celestia out.

"Town fool?" I asked.

"Town Joker, instead of a king or queens royal joker... she's the city Joker!" said Celestia. Her smile faded away into seriousness once more, realizing something I did the same.

"Do you have a tailor shop?" I asked.

"Yes why, I guess that can be our next stop!" said Celestia. "One of the six is a tailor, has nice fineries for sale."

"Thank you your Majesty..." I said being polite. "I figured since I'm staying, I need something that will make an impression!"

"An excellent thought, would that be robes and hood?" asked Celestia reading my mind again.

"Right you are..." I said. Celestia nodded and we continued walking. We finally reached another building and it had a sign with a spool and thread, there was a roll of leather and silk behind the spool and thread.

"Touch nothing, Rarity is fond of her creations. One little mistake with it and she get's all defensive!" Celestia warned getting in my face. Her nose almost touched mine. She backed away and opened the door with her hoof. I followed keeping my hands behind my back. The inside was very warm and not damp.

There were some models of ponies and some fine silk cloths that made pretty nice colors when mixed. The light purple pony sat at a chair crafting a pair of wedding clothing for a colt. She had the same color horn as her body. She had a dark purple mane, same height as the other ponies. Her cutie mark was diamonds that had a sparkle to them. When I closed the door the bell rang and she turned around holding some thread and a needle that were suspended in magic. There was a cat sitting next to her that got up, stretched, yawned, and walked off.

"Celestia, what is you need?" asked the unicorn looking at me and her. Her voice was that of someone who was royal and liked their jewelery and being pretty is the key.

"Some robes Rarity... someone who works for royals needs something that attracts attention!" said Celestia. Rarity thought for a moment placing the thread and needle on a table.

"Him?" she asked looking at me head to toe.

"Yes..." answered me and Celestia at the same time.

"I'm going to have to take some measurements it will only take a few minutes!" said Rarity. "Can you follow me please?" I reluctantly followed her after Celestia nodded to me.

Rarity took me into a room with five mirrors. "Stand in the middle there!" she said indicating the large hexagonal plate in the middle. I walked up to it and stood still.

"Can you take your shirt off?" she asked. I almost opened my mouth in surprise but knew I shouldn't question her. I pulled it off sighing.

"Your all but skin and bone!" said Rarity laughing a bit. I also laughed a bit. She was right, to other people I was boneless Pork ribs. My ribs showed, It's because I did parkour and excersized most of my time. I never ate a lot either.

"Your also white as a sheep, that doesn't have bugs and dirt all over it's wool!" continued Rarity. I chuckled at that remark and sighed.

"I don't get much sunlight or go outside much..." I replied.

"That won't be a problem!" she said getting a ruler out that bended a bit. She started measuring me, hips, arm length, shoulders to hips and knees.

"Hmm..." she said retracting the ruler. "I have a few ideas. Could you kneel so I can measure your head?" I obliged and sat on my knees and feet. She measured my head.

"Alright that's all!" she said. "you can get off now, and get your shirt back on."

"When will it be done?" I asked pulling on my shirt.

"come back in thirty!" she said. "what colors?" she asked.

"Hmm... black as a main with blood red accents and trim!" I answered. Rarity nodded.

"Silk?" she then asked.

"Yes please!" I answered. She nodded and walked with me to the main room. She pulled out her thread and needle and finished finishing touches on her last project.

"Come back in thirty Celestia, so you can pick it up or tell him to!" said Rarity as they started exiting the store.

"Like I said, tailor shop, she's protective of her things!" said Celestia as we left the shop.

"Where to now?" I asked curious to what was next.

"Rainbow Dash..." she said. "You will be picking that up in thirty minutes?" she asked.

"Of course I will!" I said. "It's my responsibility isn't it?"

"Of course it is, just making sure." said Celestia. They continued walking before Celestia stopped in a park.

"you may need to get on my back..." said Celestia.

"Why?" I asked.

"Rainbow Dash lives in the clouds, up in that area..." Celestia pointed her horn to the sky above them. There was a large cloud that seemed artificial.

"I can tell... she must be able to control weather..." I said starting to think.

"Well, don't wait..." said Celestia. I could tell she started to get impatient with me.

"Sorry your majesty!" I said. She laid on her stomach letting me straddle my legs around her body.

"And hold on tightly!" she said. She leaped into the air and unfolded her Pegasus wings flying into the air. We flew higher and higher gaining speed until we reached the top of the cloud. There was a flash of a real rainbow instead of Celestia's mane color. The colors were those main colors of the rainbow.

"Rainbow dash!" called Celestia. The figure stopped and flew over.

"Something wrong?" asked the pony. She was a Pegasus. Her cyan blue like body was like the sky itself. Her mane and tail were rainbow colors. her tone of voice showed she thought and talked proudly of herself. Her cutie mark was that of a cloud and rainbow coming from it. The rainbow in the symbol of a thunderbolt.

"Who is this?" she asked looking at me.

"This is Ryan, a human..." said Celestia. Rainbow Dash eyed me cautiously.

"aah I don't trust him!" said the Pegasus with a hint of glare in her eyes.

"And that is understandable..." said Celestia. "He was attacked by changelings that's why he's here."

"Because of those eyes they mistook him for one of their own!" said Rainbow dash trying to make me say something.

"No Rainbow dash, because they wanted to use Ryan here as a trigger object to free Chrysalis from her cell." said Celestia.

"I'll stick to the ground your majesty... for now..." I said changing the subject. Celestia looked behind her self and nodded flying back to the ground. Instead of back to the town she flew to the castle etched into the side of the mountain.

I looked behind us and saw Rainbow dash stick out her tongue in a mocking way. I was angry inside myself but kept it from Celestia.

Celestia landed on the pathway and I hopped off. "What do you think so far?" she asked.

"It's a nice place... but why bring me to the castle... I mean, your castle!" I asked.

"I have a few guest rooms, You'll need to have somewhere to stay for a while." said Celestia smiling at me.

:-: Canterlot castle dungeons :-:

"Who is the new thing you have?" asked the black creature to Luna.

"None of your business!" said Luna.

"Oh everything is my business!" said the creature smiling. "Why do you think I command a whole army of Changelings at my command, cause I have a right! I'M A QUEEN!"

"Little good your queen ship does in this place!" replied Luna.

Queen Chrysalis hissed angrily at her through her cell bars. "When I get out, AND WHEN I GET OUT, I'll make sure I'll make you Nightmare moon once more!"

"The elements of Harmony and Celestia kicked me out of that form before, they can do it again!" said Luna.

"Hah, I can make you be able to resist their powers!" said Chrysalis.

"Last time you tried to do that we got you into this dungeon!" said Luna. She started walking away.

"I WILL HAVE FREEDOM!" yelled Queen Chrysalis after her. She growled and lay down on the cold stone marble floor. "There is one spell they forgot to prevent me from using. One... but I'll wait till tomorrow... oh wait, I'm not here!" she said as she disappeared.

:-: Somewhere unknown :-:

"It's good to be home!" said Chrysalis sighing. She lay in her bed thinking to herself. "Little do they know, that's a decoy... another changeling! I can exchange body to another body. meaning teleportation is breaking their little laws of physics."

Queen Chrysalis opened her mouth, she slowly started to maniacally cackle and laugh. Then she stopped after five seconds.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "I'm back and no one even knows! I should tell my bodyguards..."

"Then again... I need some sleep in a proper area." she muttered and started dozing off.

:-: Canterlot town square :-:

"So what about him?" asked Fluttershy to her friends.

"I bet he's a changeling!" said Rainbow dash to Fluttershy. "That's what I think!"

"He can't be that bad, I mean look at him. If Celestia and Luna said he was attacked by changelings he can't be!" said Twilight.

"UNLESS HE'S A CHANGELING OUTCAST!" said Rainbow dash.

"Celestia introduced me to him... or rather he introduced his name. Poor fellow helped me find out the problem with mah' cart!" said Applejack.

"Celestia had me make some robes for him, I've finished with it... Just adding finishing touches." said Rarity.

"Like what?" asked Twilight.

"Celestia told me he needed a hood for any undercover work!" said Rarity.

"Probably so he can hide and say to Queen Chrysalis how to get in!" said Rainbow dash.

"We already know about the tunnels after that wedding incident, I'm pretty sure there is no other way!" said Twilight.

"Why are we having a disagreement about this!" asked Fluttershy in her small squeaky voice. Everything turned their heads towards her.

"I'm pretty sure just like Discord if we're all friendly he'll be friendly back!" she continued.

"PARTY TIME!" said Pinkie Pie.

"You can't be serious both of you!" said Rainbow dash. "He could get in both of your heads... maybe he'll rape you or... something terrible!"

"You shouldn't be so negative dear!" said Rarity, you've only met the fellow once!"

"Yea and his eyes are different! He's different!" said Rainbow Dash.

"He acts like a fellow pony!" said Applejack. "He did help me!"

"That's what he wants you to think, then he'll back stab us!" retorted Rainbow Dash.

"We never know until we try..." said Twilight.

"Twi is right fellas, we should at least try!" said Applejack.

:-: Canterlot Castle :-:

"Here's your room." said Celestia opening the door.

"Thank you your majesty..." I said bowing to her and walking into it. She followed me into it.

"It's one of the guest rooms, I make sure people feel welcome..." said Celestia. In fact, this room was better than most guest rooms I saw. The room was covered in fine tapestries of silk. The bed was in fact covered in silk, the pillows, sheets, the coverings.

"I figured since you were attacked, you should get a good room since something happened.

"You mean because of the prophecy?" I asked. I turned to her and she nodded yes. I sighed angrily and sat on the bed.

"Oh right... one thing left... you have five more minutes to get back to Rarity's shop..." said Celestia.

"Thank you!" I said. Celestia smiled, and opened her mouth to speak as I almost exited my room.

"my guards count you as an ally now since you're a friend of me and Luna..." I stopped to listen and nodded before leaving. I fast walked through the corridors and halls reaching the entrance to the castle starting to run.

It wasn't long before I got down to the village below, considering I was running down hill. I stopped to catch my breath, I looked up at the sun and saw it was almost mid-day. "I still have enough time!" I muttered continuing to run. It was half a minute before I slowed down to a stop at Rarity's shop. I opened the door to find her at the front desk reading something, her horn glowed purple as something hovered in front of her. She looked up and saw me.

"GOOD, your here. I was wondering when you'd show up. And just on time exactly!" she said getting away from the desk. Her horn stopped glowing purple as she dropped a scroll or parchment of some sort. "Follow me!"

With that I followed her into the last room where we took measurements. I saw the robes on the mirror and approached them.

"Don't be shy put them on!" she said. I slipped the robes over my head and my head popped out of where it should be. The sleeves covered my whole arm length, they were baggy and large meaning I could hide something in them. The robe's itself split at my legs for running room. The back was stitched up until where my knees were and the front area was wide open for my legs to pass through to run. The fabric was soft and stretchy. I noticed there was a leather strap on my shoulder. On my left shoulder there was a pad of leather, I guessed for my rolling. There was a metal triangle on my front where the leather straps connected together. The leather straps reached around my back and back to the triangle. Another strap went from under my left arm and into a knot or loop on my back.

The color like I requested was black. The trim and any accessories like designs were red. I noticed something heavy on my back and pulled it over my head. It was a hood. I looked at the mirrors and jumped back.

"Rarity, this looks... amazing!" I said smiling a bit under the hood shadow.

"Really? I'm glad you liked it!" she said in a, "I've done something right and amazing" like voice.

"Part of the royal guard?" I asked. She brought a cape with some magic and buttoned it onto the leather strap on my left. The cape was black and red. The underside was red and the top side was black. On the black there was a symbol of some sort.

"The cape wields the symbol of the Celestia's Royal Guards." said Rarity. "I figured Celestia would send you to other cities if your planning to help her!"

"Thank you..." I said again.

"And it's free since the princess and you requested it..." said Rarity.

"Again you have my thanks!" I said bowing to her a bit.

"Your welcome, please come by if you're in need of repairing it! I can give you a discount!" she said as I walked back to the main area. I opened the door and left.

:-: Unknown kingdom :-:

Queen Chrysalis woke up to the sound of a door being hammered on.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" she screamed. She started shivering a bit. She got out of bed, walked to the door, and opened it.

"I figured you would be back..." said a changeling scout.

"It's the real me you bumbling fool!" said Queen Chrysalis hitting him on the head with her left hoof, If it was a hoof.

Her scout jumped back and rubbed where she hit. "The boy remains in Canterlot!"

"Boy? the creature is a boy? he seems to tall to be a boy!" grumbled Chrysalis to herself.

"Get a couple of your scouts, change into ponies and find out more..." she ordered. The scout bowed and left immediately. Queen Chrysalis closed her door.

"GAH, why am I shivering if I'm cold-blooded!" she said shaking again almost falling. "Still, if that's a boy how did he manage something like black eyes? Very curious..."

"Mother did say someone with black eyes would arrive in Canterlot and would be your king of Changelings! Maybe it's him!" After talking to herself and seeing that was useless she hopped back into bed and continued sleeping.

:-: Canterlot :-:

Twilight, from the window of her house, watched Ryan run by wearing his robes Rarity made for him. No one seemed to question him since his cape showed the Canterlot royal guard symbol. , but she started questioning.

"Hmm... I think I should talk to Celestia about this." she said walking down into the main room where her books were.

"Spike watch the house while I'm gone. I need to follow Ryan." she said.

"Um... alright!" said Spike watching her open the door and leave. Twilight kept a safe distance to keep an eye on Ryan. A distance where he would notice her but not be suspicious. Then again, they could go back to Celestia together.

"Ryan!" called out Twilight as Ryan reached the hill to climb up to the castle. He stopped and turned around to find Twilight catching up to him.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"You're a guest and Celestia's castle right?" she asked.

"Yea..." I answered.

"I need to speak with Celestia, I figured I should talk with you to know you better." said Twilight. "Since we're going to the same place."

"I'm alright with that... I kinda was in a rush. If your willing to talk I guess not anymore!" I said. We walked up the long winding slope. We talked a lot about some scientific matters. It seemed she was adept in science, so was i...

We talked about Physics. She told me that magic is just an action that bends Physics, not breaks them. Magic is possible by anyone, as long as they have a source of power.

"A unicorns source of power is her horn, because that is what gives us our ability to focus it." is what she said to me.

We talked about other things, the different villains. Queen Chrysalis was our main subject just because of her friends Rainbow dash calling me a changeling. Before long we reached the castle.

The guards looked at me brandishing their spears but I showed them the cape and they backed off. One tipped his head for me as I walked into the castle with Twilight.

We walked through the winding hallways before we had to split up. I went left and into my room. While she went into the throne room.

In my room I collapsed onto the bed after taking off my cape. I waited and waited...

Then suddenly the room went dark and black. My eyes adjusted quickly as the door closed.

"Ah... shit..." I said swearing. I got out of the bed and looked around. By the door I thought a saw a figure, but couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me.

Suddenly a force shoved me onto the bed and I was glad that was there.

I saw a familiar looking light that was green. I saw a horn that created the light. I realized it was... her, but failed to jump back fast enough before she was on top of me. Her horn created a magic that prevented me from moving. I couldn't move a muscle.

"Well well... child... It's nice to actually meet in person. She kept a hoof on my chest and pushed to lessen my air intake.

"Oh are you choking? my bad... let me make it worse!" she increased her force and I barely could breath. She released and I almost choked on some air.

"There we go, healthy food for a healthy human..." said Queen Chrysalis. The glow from her horn and on my body revealed her smiling at me. It was a devious little smile, a smile that someone of evil intent would have to seduce you if they were female.

"Fleshy... very fleshy..." she muttered feeling my skin. A forked tongue darted out between those fangs of hers.

"I believe I've found my man..." she said smiling even wider into a grin.

"Ryan!" called a voice outside Ryan's door.

"Ryan is your name?" said Queen Chrysalis before turning to the door.

"THE PROPHECY SPEAKS OF A CHANGELING KING! I NAME THIS BOY... RAXYN!" shouted Chrysalis. She looked at me and the lights returned. She disappeared within a portal of green and black flames. The door was knocked open as she finally stepped through all of it. The fire dissipated.

Celestia saw me and ran to me cutting away her magic barrier. "Must've escaped through a spell I never thought of before!" said Celestia as I got up.

"She did..." I said coughing and wheezing.

"Are you alright?" asked Celestia. She ignored the comment I made.

"just... fine!" I said coughing a bit. "She tried choking me a bit!"

"She called you Raxyn..." said Luna.

"Yea... her idea of socializing I bet..." I said between gasps of air.

"Her changelings must've gotten in!" said Twilight.

"Ryan is still safe here, we do still need extra enchantments though." said Celestia. "Luna could you look into that... I'll help you in a moment.

"Shes really desperate to have a king..." I said. "how did you know?" I then asked regaining my breath and balance.

"One, lights were out... all lights are always on in this castle! two, I saw a faint green glow. It's obvious she was there... three, Twilight told me about her being suspicious about you. Usually when she's suspicious she's never wrong." answered Celestia.

"She knows that from two or three other times back in the day..." said Twilight.

"I don't know if you were helping or backstabbing me Twilight... I'll say it's both though..." I said. She was taken aback.

"Sorry but, with robes and hood it's hard to not say your suspicious..." said Twilight.

"Celestia... I'm doing night jobs for you and other kingdoms right?" I asked her.

"You mean you want to help?" asked Celestia. "I knew something about it but... yes you will..."

"There you go... I'm helping kingdoms out... it's why my cape bears Celestia's Royal Guard symbol." I said showing it to Twilight.

She sighed and looked to the ground. "Sorry... Ryan..." she said.

"It's alright, everyone is bound to make mistakes!" I said. "And call my by that name Chrysalis gave me... it has a nice ring to it!"

"Raxyn? are you sure?" asked Celestia.

"Better to be fake than to be known to everyone by who you really are... save identities for when your fake identity has been caught!" I said. Celestia nodded.

"I should go help my sister. Twilight I want you to help us. And Raxyn, first assignment is to go to the crystal kingdom. I need Princess Cadence and Shining Armor here to talk about something in a meeting. Main subject is you... that's why you're getting them!"

"Yes your Majesty... Do you use a money currency system?" I asked.

"Bits... it's what we call them. Coins of gold or silver!" said Twilight.

"I see you haven't noticed the bag on the end table by the door!" said Celestia leaving the room with Twilight. I picked up the bag and placed it in a pouch I hadn't noticed before that Rarity sewed onto my robes. It was underneath my cape where my right hand went, almost like a satchel. It fit perfectly into the bag and I walked out of my room closing the door. A guard remained by the door and looked at me.

"I heard about the special assignment..." he said. We walked through the corridors and halls. He was a brown Stallion, the armor he had been bound to give him some protection. He walked with a spear, the length I guessed was half a yard long.

"Yea..." I answered. "What's the best way to get there?" I asked.

"We have a train station... It's in town, can't miss it!" said the guard walking into another room. I pulled my hood farther over my face making sure my face was obscured when I walked out of the castle. I didn't want to get my skin color changed from full white into something else!

I walked down the path. Looking up I saw a flash of three bright lights. I guessed that was Celestia, Twilight, and Luna adding protection to the barriers. I walked on looking back onto my goal.

"A train station... hmm..." I said starting to get into a fast walk. Little had I known, from outside the barrier. Queen Chrysalis was watching me from the trees.

"Interesting robes... I do like them... and the symbol of Celestia's royal guard? hmm..." she said. "If I had him in my hooves, I could use him to my advantage!"

A few ponies saw my cape and stepped out of my way as I was quickly walking towards the train station. Some of them bowed their heads a bit. I saw the building of where It was and stepped up to it. Luckily there wasn't a line, so all I had to do was walk to the glass.

"Want to buy a ticket?" asked the pony looking at me. "Get some money..." he said assuming I had none.

"How much?" I asked him.

"50 bits..." he said. I pulled out my coin bag and looked at the gold ones, they seemed large as a one dollar coin on Earth but they said 10 on them. I gave him five of those.

He nodded and looked at my cape. "Royal business?" he asked.

I nodded and he saw. "Understood, I won't pry... Where to?"

"Crystal kingdom!" I said.

"The train will be here in a minute..." he said. He indicated through the door way to my right. I walked through and sat in a free chair that was near the door. There were three other ponies waiting for the train. They started looking at me, but upon seeing my cape they stopped staring at me.

I heard the sound of something rolling or grinding against metal and looked to the left seeing the train start skidding to a stop.

Meanwhile, the Changelings Chrysalis had sent and were under disguise as ponies saw me head for the train station. Three were discussing, one went to eaves drop on me.

He came back to his friends. "Crystal Kingdom!" he said. The other three nodded their heads.

"We should head back to the forest, Mistress will want the news!" said one of the three.

"Indeed!" said another.

"Keep quiet all of you, I don't want to be found out!" said one as a guard walked by. They watched making sure he didn't see them. They morphed into their changeling form and flew to Everfree forest.

:-: Everfree forest :-:

"Well?" asked Queen Chrysalis.

"He's heading for the Crystal kingdom!" said the one who eaves dropped on me.

"On the train... hah, Celestia expected me to have attacked him by road... very smart!" she said. She started thinking. "We need a new plan." she said.

"We can't really do much!" said one of the other changelings.

"I know... but... we can do one thing... I'll disguise myself, and then I can try to talk to him..." said Chrysalis. "Yes... if he doesn't run!"

"You've done good!" she continued. "Go home... I'll try to deal with the rest of this on my own!" The changelings nodded and flew off back farther into Everfree forest.

"I'm so curious in this human..." said Queen Chrysalis. "Very curious, there's a magical barrier or something on him... Something just seems... magical..." She sighed and walked. She heard the large blaring of the train and knew it would start leaving in a few more minutes. She created a large green and black flame and walked through.


	2. A Confrontation

(( Chapter two... I left that last part in for you guys to decide what would happen next! Yea... Chapter two... hope you enjoy, please leave a review if you liked it... give some criticism... or something... ))

:-: Train to Crystal Kingdom :-:

I walked to the back of the train car and sat right in the back, at the right, my right. A couple more ponies walked on and sat in different rows of seats. Then a gray hooded pony walked in. She was a blue color, I saw her horn stick out from the hood. She sat on the left side of the train in the back.

We looked at each other and turned away. I snuck a look just about the same time she did also. We both looked away at the same time.

The pony moved next to me.

"Why were you looking at me!" she asked sternly.

"Why were you looking at me?" I asked sternly.

"DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY TRIXIE THE POWERFUL!" she said scowling.

"I will Disobey Trixie the powerful..." I said. I unbuttoned my cape and showed it to her. "Now be nice..."

She saw and moved back into her seat. I re buttoned the cape back on and looked out the window. She stared at me since I was looking away.

I figured, "Trixie" was looking at me since I was turned away. I turned my head and she pretended she was not looking at me by looking at her hooves. She pulled out a book seeing me out of the corner of her eye and started reading. I didn't try to read what was in the book but I read little of it.

There was a lot on magic spells and something on changelings. I decided to look away, and ignore the situation. Trixie started giggling and looked at her book more.

I tried to ignore it but it was just too much. I sighed and kept trying to ignore her.

The rest of the trip was just me sitting there listening to Trixie read her book, loud enough so I could hear but no anyone else could hear. I heard more about changelings than anything else. I was curious on the matter of Changelings, How did they get their ability to morph into other things based on their powers.

Then it occurred to me, she must've heard from someone I was a Changeling in disguise.

"Rainbow dash!" I guessed to myself! Trixie sat next to me as my head was turned.

"Hello changeling!" she said. I jumped and turned to look at her, instead of her face was a book. "Hold out your hands!"

I sighed and did so. She dropped the book in my hands, there was a page on Queen Chrysalis.

"Looking for her?" she asked with a coy smile under her hood. I sighed, she must've told Trixie I was a changeling to get rid of me!

"No... I want to stay away from her..." I answered.

"Your not a changeling wanting to get back to your mother?" she asked still smiling under that hood of hers.

"No... In fact I don't know why she's trying to... nevermind!" I said cutting off.

"Where are you getting off?" she asked.

"Crystal kingdom... Royal work..." I said not wanting to give all my information away.

"Nice robes and hood... Get those for free?" she asked. I was stunned, how did she know?

"Word travels fast... and Trixie gets information through a lot of people!" replied Trixie looking ahead. "Your stopping point is coming up. I'm heading there also, Getting some magical materials. I can maybe tag along with you?" I could tell she wanted in on the secret I was hiding.

"No thanks, Royal duties, like I said..." I answered trying to forget our conversation.

:-: Crystal kingdom train station :-:

Queen Chrysalis hid in the top of a tall oak tree in the leaves where the shadows would be her friend. She was deciding on a form that would be good to get in close to her target.

"I'll just... use a nice fluorescent pink body... and blue mane and tail... yes... I'll keep the eye color! I need a horn to make my magic... I think that's it! Oh and the cutie mark... Wind shaped like grass..." she said. There was a small flash of green as she turned into her desired form.

"I need a name... Hmm... I'll use WindGrazer... Yes that seems like a real name!" She jumped out of the tree and disguised her voice as well. She sat on a bench by the entrance to the train station and started waiting. She used a voice most fitting to her fake personality, she used a very nice princess voice but also a plain voice of someone who achieved much in life.

:-: Train to Crystal Kingdom :-:

I read about the changelings. Their main source of food and power was love, or the power of love. As long as there was love, they would find it and take it for themselves. I guessed Queen Chrysalis was never loved, so all the love she consumed was for to know what love was. That was my theory in fact.

Trixie watched me read until the horn was blared. I jumped and almost closed the book. She put a bookmark into the page I was reading. "When you get back on the train back to Canterlot, you can read more!" she said. She got out of my way to walk by and I walked past her. She followed behind me. I hopped off the train and walked into the building in front of me.

I gave my ticket to a pony who was collecting tickets. I was surprised to have realized I kept it in my hands. I walked out, I saw a bag return. I knew I didn't have any bags to collect so I opened the door and walked out. What greeted me was I was blinded by a glare or shine. I held my arm out and walked forward, letting it down I slowly let my eyes get adjusted to the bright light.

"The Crystal Kingdom!" I said looking at the large tower of crystal, diamond or whatever it was. My eyes started to avoid the shining light from the large tower.

"Hello there..." said a voice to my left. I turned my head and the glare was gone. I saw a bright pink pony with blue mane and tail. Her green eye's were disturbing but not so much that it made a difference. After more inspection I saw she was a unicorn. Her pink colored horn showed me her aura of magic was pink. She was reading a book. Her horn was indeed glowing pink as the book she was reading also glowed pink. A page turned.

"You seem new around here..." she said not even looking up. Queen Chrysalis smiled inside. This disguise worked perfect for her. She closed the book and looked into my hood. She looked down to my cape and smiled.

"Celestia's royal guard?" she asked.

"Y-Yea?" I said. Her beauty was different from any other pony I had seen. If I knew that was Queen Chrysalis I would've walked off, but I didn't at the time.

"You seem to not know a lot about this place. How about I show you around so you don't get lost!" she said getting up from the bench. She slung a bag over her neck with magic and dropped the book into the bag with the same bit of magic.

"Why are you here?" she asked as we began walking towards the kingdom. There were various crystal pillars along the road.

"That's kind of not supposed to be said... Royal ears only..." I said. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

"Instead of hiding that, say it truly!" she said. Her horn glowed and there was a strong gust of wind ripping my hood off my head. She smiled as she looked at my hair and eyes. "_That's definitely him alright..._" she thought to herself staring into his eyes.

"I object... and I thought you were leading me around!" I said looking at her sternly. She sighed and we continued walking.

"Your right... never mind! What's your name?"

"Raxyn..." I answered.

"Mine is WindGrazer!" said Chrysalis lying to him.

I pulled my hood back on and almost walked ahead. I was keeping up with her best as I could. After all she was walking on four legs.

"Why are you here?" she asked me.

"I'm here to get Princess Cadence and Shining Armor." I said. "Celestia wants to talk to them in Canterlot."

"So you work for Celestia now huh?" said a voice I didn't like.

"Chrysalis!" I said. She turned on me and put a foreleg over my mouth.

"QUIET YOU FOOL!" she demanded. "I don't want to be caught!" She released her leg from my mouth and continued walking. I still stood where I was.

Her leg left some residue on my lips. I licked my mouth and tasted stale bread. It was like stale bread but not completely. there was also a feeling of chill running down my spine as I tasted.

"You better start following me!" demanded the Queen of Changelings. I snapped out of my trance and quickly fast walked beside her.

"You listen well..." said Chrysalis.

"What is it you want?" I asked. She looked at me and scowled.

"Is that how you talk to a Queen?" she asked me. I nodded to her. "Well aren't you special, no one has treated me like that."

"That's because I'm not on an allegiance with you!" I retorted.

We walked together in silence.

"Your choosing not to run... why?" she asked suddenly.

"No point, you're going to hunt me down anyway aren't you!" I answered. She nodded and we continued in silence. I heard her start breathing a bit heavily and then she stopped. She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"What?" I asked noticing her stare.

"Nothing important!" she lied shaking the thought. She tried a more steady approach, and used peripheral vision to keep an eye on me. She started muttering something, she was definitely trying to make sure I didn't hear.

Knowing my hearing was excellent I heard little of what she said.

We had finally reached a large gateway to the Crystal Kingdom. The guards looked at me and pointed their spears.

I turned to my right and showed them the cape. The returned to their normal standing position and let me walk by. Chrysalis looked at me as we both walked past.

"You're a real charmer with that cape!" she said batting her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Oh come on I was complimenting you!" she said.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I don't like it!" I said. I quickly tried walking past her. Her horn blocked my path with a green glow and she hissed at me. Her fangs were bared at me as she looked at my hood.

"Continue walking with me!" she said. She pulled away and I had no choice but to follow her, still! She led me forward to the tower.

"Cadence and Shining Armor are in the castle, the tower you keep looking at." said Queen Chrysalis noticing I was looking at the large shining building.

"I'm going there..." I said.

"Like hell you are!" said Queen Chrysalis. She stared a bit at me. "Speak of this to Celestia... and I swear, I shall take you from her palace sooner than you can think!" She smiled before looking away.

"But I am thinking!" I said. She growled.

"IN A METAPHORICAL SENSE!" she shouted at me using her disguised voice.

I looked ahead. Investigating my surroundings I saw instead of normal ponies there were crystal ponies. Everything in the Crystal Kingdom was made of crystal!

"Very blinding!" I said covering my eyes with my arm.

"Unless you're a pony..." said Chrysalis. I sighed and nearly growled in anger at her. "Don't worry it will grow on you!"

"Yea right..." I muttered.

:-: Twilight's library :-:

"Celestia, I don't know, I only see books on creatures known to Equestria!" said Twilight.

"There has to be!" said Twilight's mentor taking random books from shelves using her magic and skimming through the covers and pages. "I also know I gave you a book on Changelings!"

"That's somewhere in the C's section!" said Twilight. "Spike! help us look for a book on changelings."

"Alright alright, hold on!" said the small dragon. He climbed a ladder and pushed off stopping it at the C's section.

"Here it is!" he said pulling out a black book. It's cover had red words. There was a picture of a changeling on it.

"That's the one!" said Twilight grabbing it with her magic. She plopped it down on a table and opened it up to a blank page, the very first page.

"I don't understand!" she said surprised and looking at her mentor. "It's blank!"

"Not quite... I used invisible ink that can only be activated by me!" said Princess Celestia. He horn glowed a golden color and the words appeared.

"Table of contents... Um... lets see here... Changeling colors and meanings, Changelings ranks, Changeling bodies." said Twilight reading some of the few words that seemed important.

"Changeling eye patterns!" said Celestia pointing a hoof at the word and page number.

"five hundred one!" said Twilight flipping through the pages. She bit her bottom lip as she traveled the pages, each page unraveling something new.

"THERE!" said Celestia slamming a hoof onto five hundred one. Twilight and her smiled at each other, Twilight turned her gaze to the book and started reading.

"Red eyes... no... Blue eyes... no... Green eyes... NO!" said Twilight skimming through the pages. "Black eyes here we go!"

"In Changeling religion Black eyes are a symbol of command and power. Although only a king of Changelings can only get the eye color of black, it's rare to have a male Changeling be born and be full male." read Twilight aloud. She looked up and sighed.

"That's not enough so my Sister and I can make a generalization!" said Celestia. "The Queen wants him for something!"

Twilight kept on reading and reading. She stopped at place where she thought didn't make sense. She read it over three times.

"That can't be right, Changeling kings can choose ability of good or evil... It depends on how they've lives their whole life. That still doesn't help!" said Twilight hanging her head. "It's no use, we'll never be able to keep him off of Chrysalis's hooves!"

"Now don't act like that Twilight! He can still be saved!" said Celestia. She turned the page with some magic and appeared on the prophecy of the Changelings.

Twilight looked up at the top of the page and almost screamed.

"IT'S REAL?" she asked hesitantly.

"Very much so... that's why I want to keep him safe!" said Princess Celestia. "Who knows what powers he could possess if Queen Chrysalis obtains him!"

"A changeling of the night, eyes like Shadow. He stalks and stalks his prey until he pounces and receives their power. A color of Black, swift as a Pegasus, striking true in a fight. Rise Changeling king, rise and choose a side!" said Twilight aloud.

"Doesn't seem much of a Prophecy if you ask me!" she said smiling. "I don't know why I made such a fuss about it!"

"That's the problem, the Changelings have perfected the Prophecy to be real for centuries!" said Celestia. "If Chrysalis gets her hooves on Raxyn... She could use him as a source of evil power!"

"How?" asked Twilight.

"Changeling queens can force someone to love them to obtain power. It takes practice and time but they already know the ability at birth, they just don't know how to use it!" said the Princess.

"That's why you have him in Canterlot castle! To use him against the Changelings!" said Twilight.

"Very correct Twilight! Each day the changeling army grows stronger and stronger. Raxyn has the power of a changeling king within him! He can choose to help us or her... It's our duty to help him know what should be done!" Celestia said. She smiled at her pupil. "The problem is though, he is not of Equestria, I want to know how he managed to get the power of a Changeling king!"

"There isn't anything else on that in the book!" said Twilight. They both looked at each other and sighed.

"He better be okay on that mission I sent him on..." said Celestia. She started to worry, what if Chrysalis had got him already.

"The one where you sent him to the Crystal kingdom?" asked Twilight. Celestia nodded. "Now that you think about it, I hope so too..." said Twilight. The both stared at the floor for a bit.

"I should get going... In that book the words will stay there only for YOUR eyes only." said Celestia. She walked up the stairs and onto Twilight's balcony. She leaped into the air and flew. She disappeared within a flash of white light.

:-: Canterlot castle :-:

"Little sister... we have a lot of catching up to do!" said Celestia to Princess Luna.

"What kind of work?" asked Luna puzzled by her remark.

"Changelings... that's the subject!" said Celestia. Luna almost jumped back.

"But I thought that was forbidden in the royal grounds!" she said.

"Raxyn... Changelings! We need to think of every possibility of how he obtained a Changeling king's power!" said Celestia. Luna nodded and they trotted off to the throne room. Celestia summoned a large piece of white paper, two quills, and two ink cans.

"Start thinking of possibilities, it doesn't matter if it seems impossible it's still a chance!" said Celestia, her horn glowed golden and picked up the quill dabbing it into the ink can and starting to write every possible word equations to how Raxyn obtained a Changeling king's power. Luna used her magic to pick up a quill and started doing the same as her sister.

:-: Crystal kingdom :-:

"I have to talk to the people who rule the kingdom!" I said.

"And I won't let you!" said Chrysalis back.

"I'll do it anyway!" I said.

"I'll hunt you down!" said Chrysalis back.

"Fine... I have a five second head start... you have to catch me!" I said.

"Alright then! if I catch you your coming with me. If not..." she said.

"Then I go free back to Celestia!" I said.

"It's a deal!" said Chrysalis. I nodded and started running. I got a second to turn my head while running, which is a bad idea. I saw her act like she was part of the crowd.

"three..." I said.

"Two..." she mumbled to herself acting like she was waiting for someone as a few guards walked past.

"One... Try to catch me!" I said to myself.

"One, I'm going to watch you scream in pain!" said Chrysalis running after me. The chase was on, and I was clearly ahead. Even for two legs I was still ahead of her a good length.

Queen Chrysalis struggled to not trip. She was in a form she didn't like, a pony form. Her true form was so much easier to sprint and run in, since the holes added support and a kind of spring to her legs. Still she prevailed and started catching up. Her four legs made it possible to maintain better speed than me. I was surprised, this was the best run of my life. I saw the tower get closer and closer.

Then I saw the perfect way to keep ahead. Created were lined up against a wall that I could jump up. There were a few beams and bars. I ran up the crates and jumped along the beams. I grabbed onto a bar and used my momentum and speed to reach the chasm of an alleyway gap between two buildings landing on a beam.

Queen Chrysalis was ten yards away. I turned my head and watched and heard her skid to a stop. She watched bewildered by what I had just done. She shook her head out of it and continued following me again. I jumped from the beam and continued running.

She was five yards behind me. "Giving up?" she asked. She noticed I was slowing down.

"NOT YET!" I said. I ran right and ran up a wall. Luckily it was a small building about 10 feet high, so it wasn't a problem. Chrysalis stopped and watched me run along the top of the roof.

"How... what... no... I mean... GET BACK HERE RAXYN!" she shouted after speaking normally for a change. I jumped off as soon as I reached the front gates. Chrysalis followed me no more.

The guards saw me jump and watched me roll standing up in front of them. They brandished their spears and snorted.

"Whats your business here?" asked the stallion on the left. He was a brown unicorn.

"Royal duties..." I said Turning right showing them my cape. They gulped and they stepped aside. I nodded to them and bid them good day.

Upon entering the tower It wasn't even a tower anymore. The inside was huge almost like a castles! A pink Alicorn with purple, pink, and white tail and mane stood talking to a guard holding a sword on its belt. IT wore heavier armor than any other guard.

I turned my attention to the Alicorn. I knew she noticed me walk in because I saw her eyes dart my direction. She was pink with purple, white, and pink tail and mane. Her mane seemed to wave a lot like Rarity's hair. But stayed more close to her body than like Rarity's which was like a ribbon. It was hard to tell her height, but like the rest of the alicorns and princesses I met, I figured she was as tall as me! Then, I realized from the show I watched on earth it was the princess Cadence!

The guard she was talking to bowed and took leave. It looked at me and turned down a hall.

The alicorn turned to look at me. I didn't notice the white stallion beside her. He had a cutie mark of a shield and banner. They both looked at each other than and back.

"Explain your business here!" said the princess.

"Celestia wanted me to tell you to come to Canterlot to speak about Queen Chrysalis... and... other matters..." I said Turning right to show them my cape.

"One of Celestia's royal guard!" said the white stallion.

"Shining armor... I think Celestia's letter was right..." said the Princess Cadence.

"Are you princess Cadence?" I asked her, acting like I never knew her.

"Yes... yes I am..." she said. "There is no problem is there?" she then asked.

"No... I was told to fetch Princess Cadence and Shining Armor for Celestia." I said.

"Why the hood?" asked Shining armor puzzled.

"A sense of security, it also shows my presence in a crowd making me look ominous and hides me in the darkness and shadows when I'm doing an important mission for Celestia!" I answered.

"Tell her we'll be there!" said Princess Cadence. She summoned a quill, ink can, and parchment. Her horn glowed pink and she started scribbling something down on the parchment. It rolled itself up and she handed it to me.

I took it and put it in my satchel under my cape. I turned to leave.

"A quick bow would be civil!" said the Princess.

"sorry... I've forgotten etiquette for a second there!" I said. I turned around, facing her. And bowed to both of them. Then I started leaving.

The guards from before stepped aside for me to walk and I walked past. Queen Chrysalis was to my left hiding behind a building.

"PSST!" she said trying to get my attention. I walked and I saw she was in her true form.

I laughed and tried to not go over to her. She went back into her disguise within a green flash and walked up to me.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Just fine... SkyGrazer..." I said.

"Wonderful... now let me see the scroll she handed you!" demanded Chrysalis.

"No!" I said pulling away from her.

"Give it to me!" demanded the queen of Changelings.

"NO!" I said as I put the scroll into my sprinting back towards the main entrance of the Crystal Kingdoms. Queen Chrysalis quickly followed suit. Only this time I was faster than her completely!

"GAH how did you become to fast... OW!" said Chrysalis. I laughed as she said ow because I knew my robes hit her in the face.

"Skill... training!" I said. We neared a crystal fence and I cleared it with a kong vault. She took time to have to jump over making her lose precious speed to keep up. I was at least 5 more yards ahead of her.

There were two more crystal fences. Each a yard apart from each other. I sprinted and jumped, throwing my hands and arms behind myself and then towards the first fence I leaped up, My legs hanging in air over my head. I pushed myself up and out putting my hands onto the next fence and double Konged across.

I landed with a skid and roll continuing to run. I did a safety vaulted across a stone crystal fence and ran through an alleyway. Meeting me was the face of Queen Chrysalis. I didn't like her, the holes in her mane and tail, the small half holes in her horn, the holes in the legs

"Impressive..." she said smiling. "I've never seen anypony do that before... I think you'd be an asset to me..."

"I'll never help you!" I said backing off. I reached a scaffold and looked to it, which was on my right.

"I'm sorry, but you're not escaping." she said. Her horn glowed green and green flames surrounded behind me where I walked through. "It's mandatory that you obey me. My king..."

"I'm not your king..." I said. "If this is about the prophecy forget about it!" I turned and walked. As I got closer to the flames they seemed to dissipate. I walked through without getting a singe.

I went wide-eyed and kept running. The front entrance was in sight. I slid to a stop. The guards kept their stance of spears.

I showed them my cape and they stepped aside letting me pass. I walked through the entrance of the Crystal kingdoms and walked down the dirt road to the train station. I walked through the doors and went to the ticket booth.

"I saw you come off the train... from Ponyville." said the pony inside the ticket booth.

"I did..." I said. He looked at me.

"Going back?" he asked. I nodded. "What's the symbol on the cape?"

I showed him and he nodded. "You can take a free ride back!"

"Thank you!" I said. I heard the screeching of a stopping train. The doors opened to the walkway and I walked onto the train.

I sat in my place I was on last time. The same unicorn I talked to before came on and saw my hood. She trotted and sat next to me.

"I see your back and well!" she said.

"That I am..." I said. She looked at the bottom of my robes and saw some strange marks.

"What are those?" she asked lifting up my robes with some magic. She looked at them. "Oh, you must've been attacked by Chrysalis! She's marked you to be hunted down and retrieved!"

"WAIT WHAT?" I asked. I looked at the robes taking them in my hands. There were green lines that went all the way to my abdomen area.

"You should tell someone... like a Princess to get rid of it for you!" said Trixie.

"To get rid of a mark? that would be bad!" I said. "She'd hunt me down even more!"

"That's the point, make her angry and she is intent on something, meaning the harder she tries the more you can Celestia can find her!" said Trixie.

"Where are you in all of this plot?" I asked.

"Neither side..." said Trixie. "I stay Neutral!"

"You help Celestia?" I asked.

"Sometimes... without meaning to... and then sometimes the queen..." said Trixie.

"You work for both sides?" I asked curiously.

"I'm neutral remember... I help whoever I want!" said Trixie.

"That doesn't seem... reasonable..." I said. Trixie laughed.

"Of course it wouldn't to you... you can't comprehend it!" said Trixie, a little devious smiled appeared.

"I can..." I said.

"Oh really? whats the scientific reasoning of magic?" asked Trixie.

"My theory is that is that good spell can be created and used by the kindness and pure hearted. A curse or evil magic can be created and used by someone of a cruel heart and without kindness.

"An interesting theory... maybe you can say that to Twilight!" said Trixie.

"She works in science?" I asked.

"Of course... or so I've been heard! Maybe you could ask her if she does!" said Trixie. Her horn glowed blue as she pulled a book covered in a blue aura. I held out my hands and the book was dropped into them.

"I promised you could keep reading!" said Trixie. I opened the book to its bookmarked area and kept reading.

:-: Canterlot Castle :-:

"I haven't found a reasonable possibility, except for a couple. But they still are far-fetched!" said Princess Celestia continuing to write more possible explanations.

"Why are we interested in him... again?" asked Princess Luna.

"Because somewhere in that body of his, there is the soul and mind of a changeling king! His eyes tell all!" said Celestia.

"Can't we just ask him about it?" asked Luna.

"No no, it wouldn't work, especially because he has no clue what is wrong with his eyes! And we can't unlock the soul of the changeling king it would kill Raxyn!" answered Celestia.

"Right... well, that somehow doesn't make sense... yet it does!" said Luna. She too then started to continue writing possible explanations.

"I know it doesn't seem reasonable... but the only way I can think he obtained the changeling king power is that a the original changeling king died and the king transported his soul to the only thing we didn't expect!" said Celestia reading one of her possibilites.

"The child!" said Luna.

"Exactly!" said Celestia. "That's why it's important we keep him away from the Queen!"

"Was it safe to send him to the Crystal Kingdom though?" said Luna. "What if... Chrysalis found him!"

"Oh... right... I knew I forgot something, again..." said Celestia. "We can only hope she didn't!"

:-: Train to Ponyville :-:

"Well, I see you're enjoying the reading?" said Trixie.

"I am a bookworm kind of..." I said. I was saying the term, "Bookworm" as a memory for me from my past in earth.

"Well I'll be darned. And Trixie the almighty thought she was a bookworm! It's been fifteen minutes and you haven't taken your eyes of a single page!"

"Well, the changelings are interesting to me! It's an amazing thing to read about." I said to her smiling. She kind of blushed and smiled back before returning her gaze to her hooves.

"Well... um... the train is starting to slow down now so um... yea..." said Trixie taking the book off my hands. She put it in her bag and got up as soon as the train screeched to a stop. She let me pass by and followed me out. I walked out of the train station and away. I walked along the streets and finally up the hill. As I walked a name was called out to me.

"RAXYN... RAXYN RAXYN RAXYN!" said a shrill voice in a particularly speedy way. I turned about and was pounced upon. "HI mine name is Pinkie Pie, I've never got the chance to meet you properly and in person and now is my time!"

"Um... Yea... hi..." I said looking at her. My tone of voice was meaning I was scared a bit.

"Oh did I scare you, I didn't mean it... I just wanted to make you a friend!" said Pinkie Pie climbing off and standing beside me.

"No... no... I'm surprised!"

"SURPRISED! I didn't mean to make you surprised... meaning that's good! Now I know that I can surprise people without saying SURPRISE!" she giggled a bit. "I was never told about you!"

"Oh... right..." I said.

"EXCEPT FOR YOUR NAME!" said Pinkie Pie jumping around me. "I can't think of anything that rhymes with your name. Shoot, usually there are things that rhyme with otherpony's names!"

"That's alright!" I said. She turned to me.

"Alright? No that's not alright, usually rhyming people's names makes me happy!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"You can still be happy just by doing other things!" I said. She smiled.

"That's right! I forgot, like PARTYING!" she said hopping around me again. "Would you like a good welcome party!" She asked.

"Um... well... SURE!" I said.

"YAY!" she said. She sprinted off and came back with a small box on a carriage. She pushed the button on the side and there were flags and music. She started jumping left and right and singing in and out of tune. She grabbed a small bugle and stood by me singing still. She blew the horn in my ears and I jumped to my right.

There was a microwave I didn't see and a cake flew out. I, "Hit the deck" just as it popped out. Confetti came out of some brass or tin columns that rose.

"I see your having fun..." said a familiar voice that sounded disappointed. I turned and saw Rainbow Dash covered in apple pie. Twilight was standing next to her taken aback.

"Oh my... um... well..." I said.

"GO AHEAD AND LAUGH!" she said getting closer. I didn't bother laughing. "Or... laugh inside your head, I don't care!" she continued.

"I... didn't think it was funny..." I said as Twilight was about to say something.

"Rainbow, you can't go around assuming he'll laugh at you!" said Twilight.

"Oh yes I can! just because he works for Celestia's Royal guard... wait... that's not a royal guard symbol!" said Rainbow dash. I unbuttoned the cape and looked at the symbol. It was the same symbol as before, then again I didn't know what Celestia's royal guard symbol looked like. I turned it around to show them.

"That's something I never saw before... maybe your Celestia's Royal assistant..." said Twilight.

"Or a double Agent for her and Queen Chrysalis!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Your not are you?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Of course not! All I've been told was I am Celestia's Royal guard!" I said.

"Hmm..." said Twilight. "That's strange... by the way Rainbow dash and I were just there talking to her. She seems to be doing something with probabilities... then she saw me walk in and gave the job to me!" I could tell she was hiding something from me, lying...

"Hmm..." I said.

"Well we're all in it together actually!" said Twilight. "I could help you get up there and save you trouble..."

"What? be lazy no thanks... How do you unicorns not keep fat with all your teleportation tricks?" I said.

"I don't know... hey is that an insult!" said Twilight.

"I didn't mean it to be!" I said.

"Don't believe him Twi, he's lying to you!" said Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked at her then me.

"Look, Raxyn... I'm sorry but it felt like an insult..." said Twilight.

"I... alright..." I said. I started looking at the ground, the hood shadow was perfect for hiding my face it just didn't hide my emotions. I walked past them and up farther the hill.

Twilight put a hoof to her head scratching the top and sighed. "I didn't... Right, never mind..."

She and Rainbow Dash trotted off to somewhere else. Pinkie Pie walked beside me.

"Gee..." she said. "Maybe you need some laughter!"

"Maybe... I've been really depressed most of my life though, little good it will do..." I said.

"Really?" asked Pinkie Pie. "You'll still tell me more about yourself right?"

"Of course..." I said. I smiled and continued walking, but at a faster pace. "My name is as you know Raxyn. It used to be Ryan but I liked Raxyn better." I felt guilty having to lie to her. But it was for her safety.

"That's a cool name, I wish I had a cool name... other than... what is my name?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie..." I answered for her.

"Your Pinkie Pie too? Oh wait, that's me!" said Pinkie Pie giggling. I started laughing too, that brought my hopes up.

"You can tell me about yourself some other time, I now know we'll be great friends!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie!" I said. She turned around.

"For what?" she asked.

"Making my day!" I said. we both smiled at each other. She jumped off and took her carriage with her.

The rest of my day was walking up the hill. if a day could be counted for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of silence, something healthy for someone who was depressed at age thirteen. I thought a lot of Equestria and what new adventures I would face, at times I started talking to myself, but they only lasted for two minutes intervals at a time. There was a moment fifteen minutes into my walk I felt I was watched, then the feeling left. Then there was the time where I heard the horn of a train blaring.

It scared me and I jumped, I breathed heavily and sighed. I swear I could hear laughing to my left and behind me, a few whispers. Nothing much.

Then I reached Canterlot. I walked through the entrance and sighed. The crowds of rich ponies didn't even glance or take a look at me. It was like they were more interested in their money and finery than someone who walks through randomly. It didn't take long, it seemed like there were guards mostly everywhere. I finally reached the entrance to the castle and sighed.

"Who goes there?" asked a strong bellowing voice. Guards brandished their spears and looked at me from the balcony from above. The owner of the voice stood on his hind legs.

"Answer the question!" he asked again with a deeper and threatening voice.

"Will this change your attitude?" I asked showing him my cape. He calmed down and nodded to his troops.

"He's a friendly..." he said sighing happily. I walked up the steps and towards him.

"I've come to see Princess Celestia... and Princess Luna..." I said.

"Right through the door!" said the guard opening both doors with his horn, which I hadn't noticed till now. I walked through and saw Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Luna discussing something. The doors closed shut and they looked at me.

"Ah good your here!" said Celestia. She stepped aside and I saw Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. "Can we all agree on starting the meeting?"

"No..." I said. She turned to look at me more closely taking a step.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Oh and please take your hood off, it's starting to disturb me..." I obliged and bowed taking my hood off keeping my head low So Princess Cadence and Shining Armor didn't see my eyes.

"It's about when you sent me to the Crystal Kingdom..." I said. Celestia stepped closer with a look of worry on her face, she hadn't seemed to notice the marking on my robes yet.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Queen Chrysalis was there... waiting for me... and... she tried talking with me, I gave in... I didn't release much information... but... I'm afraid she um... well... it's mostly about the fire... and... markings... AH this is difficult, Princess Celestia I'm sorry but I can walk through changelings flames and I've been marked for retrieval and now I don't know what to do... I don't know if I should leave Canterlot or-"

Celestia cut me off with a hoof to my mouth. "That's alright, I figured she'd be there... It just makes our job harder, So that's why were having a meeting. She lowered her hoof and brought my head back up.

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, this is the boy I told you about He's very special!" said Celestia removing her hoof. There was a gasp from both.

"He's... a... changeling?" asked Cadence lowering her eyebrows to an evil looking stare.

"No... he's not..." said Celestia. "Let's say he's obtained the soul of a changeling king!"

"That doesn't make it any different does it..." said Shining Armor.

"Of course not, only problem is... It's hard sending him out to other places to retrieve something." said Celestia smiling. "Now Raxyn, maybe you should explain a bit. What did Queen Chrysalis want, Twilight can you start taking notes?"

Twilight smiled. "Yes your majesty!" a purple aura surrounded her horn and she picked up a small notebook and pencil.

"Well... she disguised herself as a pony to trick me, I think it was to seduce me... maybe..." I began. "Sorry unimportant detail! Anyhow, she asked where I was going and I told her to the Crystal Kingdom's palace to fetch Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

"You didn't actually say fetch did you? to her?" asked Cadence still looking at me with her stare.

"Well... um... um..." I said starting to get confused and a little scared.

"DID YOU?" she asked prying. "CAUSE I KNOW I'M NOT A PET DOG!" Shining Armor and the rest of the ponies there stared at her.

"No... I didn't..." I said. She sighed and smiled, but kept the stare. Everyone released their own stare and focused on me. "Can I sit please, I'm just starting to get uncomfortable standing!"

"Very well!" said Celestia. She brought a chair for me to sit in and small plumps like pillows for them to sit on.

"Thank you your majesty, now as I was saying, I came to..." Princess Cadence leaned forward with her stare. "To ASK if the Princess and Shining Armor could attend Celestia's meeting..." Princess Cadence relaxed and leaned back sighing happily letting go of the stare. "So I did, and Chrysalis kept on asking questions. Mostly because I think she wanted to get more information on me than anything else."

"Did she ask about the royal guard incident?" asked Celestia.

"Yes..." I said running my hands through my black hair. "I said Yes when she asked if I was part of them. She walked with me, I then had to outrun her to reach the palace, lo and behold I did and well, successfully managed to ASK Princess Cadence and Shining armor if they could come for the meeting..." I put a slight loudness to, "ask" so I indicated I got the word right.

"What was else that's important?" asked Luna.

"Well, when I got out of the palace I had another nasty chase... I escaped her small grasp through a little... Free running tricks and she cornered me in an alleyway when I went to enter it. She was waiting in the alleyway and... well... She summoned those green and black flames..."

"This is when..." began Twilight.

"I walked right through the flames, they dissipated for me when I got closer and walked right past the singe marks on the ground. I didn't even get hurt... And then I'm here, speaking my story to you guys!" I said.

"Hmm... that means the soul inside of you must be increasing in power..." said Celestia.

"No good can come of him right?" asked Twilight.

"I never said that but, We can make good come of it..." said Luna.

"How?" asked Shining Armor.

"Just accepting we hand him over!" said Cadence. Everyone stared at her again. "Sorry, just a thought!"

"It may be a thought but if we hand him over she'll have the advantage of ruling Equestria and we don't want that!" said Celestia.

"It was still a good idea!" said Cadence. Everypony sighed and looked back at me.

"So your going to keep me here prisoner Celestia?" I asked.

"WHAT? I never said that... Now if I was Queen Chrysalis I would say yes! but I'm not!" said Celestia looking at me with her own evil like stare.

"Sorry, your majesty..." I said putting my head in both hands. She removed the stare and looked at Twilight. "Get everything that was important?"

"Walking through flames, talking to Chrysalis, somehow evading the Queen even though she has magic... Yep!" said Twilight.

"Good... Raxyn I want you to stay while I talk about another matter." said Celestia. I nodded and put my elbows on my knees and hands into fists to keep my head aloft.

"Right, now another important matter to this meeting. How did Raxyn get the soul of a changeling king!" began Celestia. There was another gasp from Princes Cadence and Shining Armor as they looked at me.

"He's... a king? a changeling king?" asked Shining Armor.

"Yes, now stop looking at him and pay attention! It's important if were going to keep Equestria strong!" said Celestia. Princess Cadence snuck a look at me and then back to Celestia.

"Now, since he's a king of changelings we need to make sure he doesn't cause a problem..." said Celestia. "And Raxyn no offense!"

"none... taken..." I said raising a hand and clenching it into a fist and paying attention. I brought the fist back down to rest my chin on.

"Now, it's me and my sisters duty to make sure nothing happens mainly to him, but you also have a role in this Twilight."

"ME? I have something to take part in this? alright what's the job?" said Twilight looking at me.

"Queen Chrysalis expects he is living here... I need you to take him under your wing..." said Celestia. Everyone looked at her and she looked surprised. I laughed to myself smiling behind my hands as I covered my face with them.

"I have to take him under my wing? Why of course your majesty..." Twilight looked at me with a mix of a scowl and smile. I sat back normally and went wide-eyed. That was the response she was looking for. "I'll be alright with him... I don't know about Spike but I'll make him understand reasoning."

"Excellent! Shining Armor, could you get ponies traveling all over Equestria looking for anything out of the ordinary? Especially Pegasi knights!" Shining armor bowed his head in respect.

"Princess Cadence, I would like you to keep our magic barriers safely provided with everything they need, especially having borders protected by more guards..." said Celestia.

"Celestia, your majesty, isn't that my husband's job?" asked Cadence.

"You both are overseeing all guards aren't you?" asked Celestia.

"Yes your majesty!" said Princess Cadence.

"Luna... can you keep with Raxyn for a bit..." said Celestia.

"Yes sister... I can..." said Luna.

"That's all I think... Twilight I need to speak with you! Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, you're welcome to leave!" said Celestia. Twilight followed Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armor outside. After they left Luna and I looked at each other.

She got off the little pillow she was sitting on and picked it up with her magic moving it over next to me and sitting beside me. "Well..." she said smiling.

"Um... well... gee what do you want to hear?" I asked. She didn't look pleased with what I said.

"I was expecting something with more royal properties! Since you being a king and all..." said Luna. I saw a frown start appearing.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what a king does... It's hard to know what a king does if all you know your body is some... HOST for a soul..." I said. I put some flash by saying HOST louder.

"I guess that's one way to put it... You know I never was under a curse..." said Luna.

"You weren't?" I asked.

"I was actually under my greed of power... and... well... no one respected the night and always slept when night came." said Luna.

"They were tired..." I said. Luna looked at my eyes confused. "Their bodies didn't have anymore energy to be used and they had to replenish it." I explained.

"Oh... right..." said Luna. She seemed to hang her head a bit low.

"If it helps I stay up at night... for an hour... sitting in the dark because I have nothing else better to do..." I said.

"Really?" asked Luna looking at me again with small smile.

"Yea... I usually think about... things..." I said.

"Oh... right..." said Princess Luna. "What kind of things?"

"I shouldn't get into detail about that..." I said. Since I hit puberty at age ten for some reason I had slight effects to my head to think about sex and mating.

"Oh... okay..." said Luna. She stilled looked at me, smiling, with that small pretty face of hers. I stopped those thoughts right there...

"Something wrong?" asked Luna. She saw me get up and pace.

"No... no nothing's wrong, I didn't think Celestia would talk a lot... to Twilight... today..." I said sighing.

"Something seems to be wrong..." said Luna. She saw me look at her for a second.

"How do you... even... sit like that!" I asked looking at her and stopping to pace. I was questioning the ability to spread your legs out almost and bend them keeping your back straight.

"It's just something... that... I can do!" said Luna. I sat back down and sighed.

"I wonder if I was a changeling I could sit like that!" I said starting to think.

"Maybe..." said Luna looking ahead. "How do you sit like that?" she then asked.

"It's just normal..." I said. I was sitting as a normal human would.

"Hmm... curious..." said Luna. "Did you know I govern the night?"

"No..." I said. "I didn't..."

"I have the moon rise, and my sister owns the sun... Hence our cutie marks..." said Luna.

"Huh... didn't know that..." I said. Luna laughed. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, just something I thought of..." said Luna. She was thinking something that Raxyn would think of. She hid a giggle from him by quietly giggling.

"What takes a small chat so long?" I asked. The doors opened and Celestia and Twilight walked back in.

"It's settled..." said Twilight. "I'll keep Raxyn safe!" There was a slight tone of disgust in her voice

"Thank you Twilight..." said Celestia. "Sister I think it's time we both took a rest tonight..."

"Yes sister!" said Luna. She got up from her seat and dispelled it with a quick dark bluish black glow from her horn. She smiled and blushed as she and Celestia walked out of the throne room.

"Well... Twilight..." I said and looked at her.

"Yes yes, I suppose we should get home!" she said angrily. Her horn glowed purple and we both disappeared within a purple flash. We reappeared within Twilight's house and spike jumped and hid behind a table.

"Spike don't worry it's just us!" said Twilight. She still seemed mad at me.

"Oh... right, you and Raxyn... nothing to be afraid of right?" he said looking at me.

"Of course not, unless you think nothing to be afraid of is a CHANGELING KING USING SOMEONE AS A HOST!" said Twilight shouting at the top of her lungs about the supposed to being afraid at Raxyn.

"Really? that's cool! I didn't know you were a king in disguise!" said Spike.

"Cool? It's not cool Spike! He could turn on us at any moment!" said Twilight. She appeared to not notice I was standing next to her hearing everything she said. She stopped looking at Spike and to my foot tapping then to my eyes.

I had the most improvised evil stare I could muster. Bending my head down and keeping my eye brows pointed I grimaced at her.

"Raxyn... um... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult or offend!" said Twilight.

"Oh really?" I asked still keeping my gaze. "You seemed to imagine I wasn't here!"

"I... alright, you win..." said Twilight. She sighed and walked to a bookshelf. using her magic she pulled a black book out and plopped it onto a book stand and opened it up. I left her alone and sighed sitting down keeping to myself.

"I could show you around Raxyn!" said Spike.

"Please don't I don't want anything ruined!" said Twilight.

"I won't touch anything... I swear!" I said. She turned on me and stared at me.

"Alright, but if you do I have direct permission to keep you locked up! Or knock you out!" said Twilight between a grin. I figured she was lying, would the princess ever give her such a task?

"ALRIGHT, come on Raxyn... don't be a bum and sit around!" said Spike. I stood up and he started walking.

"This is obviously the library!" said Spike.

"MY LIBRARY!" said Twilight with a near shouting way.

"Yes... Twilight's library" said Spike. He walked up the stairs and into a room on the right. "This is our bedroom!"

"MY bedroom!" said Twilight hoping to correct him.

"Yes... that is Twilight's bedroom..." said Spike. He showed me everywhere around the home of Twilight. I never touched a thing and when Spike said something Twilight would jump in and say, "My so and so room" or something that would need me out of the room.

Spike and me returned to Twilight's library. He offered me a pillow to sit on.

"NO SPIKE!" said Twilight. Her hair was starting to stick out-of-place.

"Well why not?" asked Spike.

"Just... because!" said Twilight. I saw she was uncomfortable with me being in her home for more than a minute or so.

"Twilight... it's been at least two hours... TWO HOURS!" I said.

"EXACTLY, your here for more than an hour or a few minutes! Your not even a good friend of mine!" said Twilight.

"If this is because... I'm... I'm part Changeling then... fine! I'll leave, if you can't accept something requested of the princess then I guess I can't accept them!" I said. I walked towards the door and opened it. "Maybe you should've thought about your actions... before you did anything!" I left her home and started to tear up.

I walked along Ponyville, luckily everyone was in their homes starting to sleep so I had a nice quiet time of walking, silent walking. A shadow of the night...

MY friends back on earth, they used to call me the assassin... or Shadowthief... because I made no footsteps, what if this was because of the changeling soul in my body? I sighed and shook the thought.

"Oh... what have I done!" said Twilight looking at the door still. "He's right, I should've thought about what I was doing. It's just he's not one of me, I thought that was a problem!"

"We have to get him back!" said Spike. Twilight looked at him, then she started tearing up to.

"Yea, we should shouldn't we!" said Twilight. "And I need to think of a reasonable apology." Spike smiled and she smiled back. She grabbed a saddle bag and strapped it around herself. Twilight made sure she had the map of Canterlot and Ponyville and a map of Equestria. She packed a book and some papers.

"Come on... let's go!" she said opening the door and running out. Spike ran after her and closed the door. He hopped onto Twilight's back and together they started searching.

Meanwhile I was far ahead during this and was already at the road to Everfree forest. While they still had to catch up I found a nearby stream outside of the forest. I sat on a large mushroom that somehow supported my weight. I looked up into the night sky, thus realizing my hood was still off. I sighed and stared at the moon. I saw a face almost, it looked much like Luna's.

"Hmm... like she said, she liked people enjoying the moon..." I said, I smiled and the moon seemed to smile back.

"Luna looking over the land... wonderful..." I said. Her smile in the moon disappeared as the image of her also disappeared.

"Funny seeing you out here..." said a very young, but fair beautiful voice. I turned my head to look behind me and I saw Luna.

"Yea, just having trouble with Twilight and her home... She's not really being very friendly or accepting!" I said.

"And you thought that was because?" asked Luna.

"I'm not a pony, and that means I'm not a good friend of hers, and since I'm evil inside... somehow, shes using that against me!" I said.

"She has that affect on people!" said Luna. I nodded and sighed. "She'll be friendly at some point, things take time..."

"I understand, it's just I've been friendly the whole time I've been here... and she doesn't accept me..." I said.

"During Nightmare night..." began Luna. I looked at her confused. "A night where ponies dress up in lively costumes..." she explained.

"Like Halloween on earth..." I said to myself. She was confused as well. "Same kind of celebration you guys have here!"

"Twilight helped me become friendly with everyone, I didn't use the high royal voice after a few times of learning something and then I became friends with Every pony here!" she said. "She changes with time, I did too when I wasn't being like my past self, Nightmare Moon."

"Your right Luna... thanks..." I said. She smiled and blushed again. I smiled back and got up from the mushroom.

"Here she comes..." said Luna. She disappeared within a dark bluish black flash.

Twilight came speedily clopping towards me upon seeing me. She skidded to a stop and had a look of sadness. "Raxyn... I'm sorry for what I was doing..."

"Reason why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I accepted to not be friends with you, I decided that because you were different and not a pony and because you had a soul and eyes of someone evil, someone who was a king of an army that was evil I can't be friendly." said Twilight. "And I feel bad, you barely have any friends here in Equestria except for the mane six, except for the main one... me and then Rainbow dash."

"I accept the apology... now where will I be sleeping an hour from now?" I said.

"In my room, I have a guest bed in there." said Twilight. We smiled at each other and ran back to her house. Even on two legs I was surprised at how much I kept up with her! I figured she herself was surprised to see me by her side the whole way. We both skidded to a stop in front of her door. She opened it with her magic and we all walked in.

She put the saddle bag down on a table and walked up the stairs yawning. Spike yawned also, making me yawn in response seeing all the yawning. I sighed and walked into Twilight's bedroom.

"Bed is right there... with the moon and star blanket." said Twilight pointing with her horn.

"Thank you Twilight..." I said. I hopped in and sighed stating to think to myself. "good night..."

"Good night..." said Twilight.

"Sweet dreams every pony..." said Spike.

The next morning was a hassle, if you could say I was up before anyone else. Twilight Sparkle woke up a minute after me. And Spike...

He acted like he was asleep...

Now the only problem was that today was that someone had infiltrated the Royal castle at night and stole a large book of magic that could bring kingdom crashing down. They had to be stopped and recollect the book. Little did anyone know, it was a unicorn guard that was intent on keeping Equestria very well lively.

There was talk Celestia had seduced him into speaking the truth, but I couldn't believe a rumor now could I... Could I?

I mean I knew Celestia was the ruler of Equestria, but... seducing people? that seemed like Luna's night-time job or something, anyway I didn't let it bother me and I shook the thought away after breakfast.

Spike was so good with cooking up a quick meal for Twilight, himself and I. He made a quick meal of some crushed apple slices mixed with honey. The taste was delightful. I only had one apple whereas Twilight had two apples. Spike had something like gemstones it looked like.

"Yes Raxyn he's eating gemstones and crystals..." said Twilight looking at me as I looked at her and Spike many times hearing the crunching.


	3. Making more friends!

(( HEY GUYS, Chapter three I'm impressed with all the followers I gained with just 72 views of chapter one.. I didn't know there were so many fans of just one appearance of a villain... I'll make this longer than 10,456 words... I PROMISE! It's... Going to be perfect... Welcome everypony... ))

**:-: Chapter three ~  
**

**~ Making Friends :-:**

Twilight, Spike and I finished up our breakfast. I sat up from the sitting position I was in. "Thank you Twilight, for letting me stay... and Spike the food was delicious!"

"Hey thanks man, I'm just glad to be of help to Twilight and to make good food!" said Spike.

"Like that saying is, never judge a book by its cover... well I'm mistaken that a little dragon like you couldn't do something as good as that... forgive me!" I said.

"Already said and done!" said Spike. He held out his hand and I shook it. I let go, and looked at Twilight.

"I'll be outside if you need me!" I said. Twilight was puzzled.

"Why?" she asked. I sighed and looked to the ground.

"I have training to carry out... daily... training..." I said looking at her. She looked at me then it hit her.

"RIGHT... right of course!" said Twilight looking back down to a book of hers. "Have fun..." I walked outside and into the fresh air. I just had realized I had worn my robes for all night without meaning to. They were fine, just a bit wrinkled from laying in them. I bent over and stretched the silk and linen cloths. After a minute it finally went back to normal.

"It's not going to last long like that..." I said sighing. I looked up and around, some ponies were sometimes still staring at me. But they had gotten used to the fact I worked for Celestia. I decided today I'll start with going to Sweet Apple Acres. I walked down the road I originally started down when Celestia and Luna showed me to Canterlot and Ponyville. I headed right down a road and towards a group of apple trees. I turned the corner and saw the big red barn and the rest of the area.

"Sweet Apple Acres." I said smiling.

"Hello again Raxyn!" said Applejack in her perfectly wonderful farmer voice. "Been wonderin' where you been!" Applejack walked up next to me, she had saddle bags full of mixed types of apples.

"Celestia had me do something... a mission for her more... appropriately." I answered.

"Ah, so ye be helpin' out teh Princess I presume!" said Applejack.

"That's right!" I said tipping my hood to her.

"I'm having a bit of farmin trouble... have you done protection work before?" said Applejack looking a bit down.

"What kind of farming trouble?" I asked curious kneeling in front of her.

"Timber wolves..." she said leaning in. I thought for a moment and stood up.

"Timber wolves?" I asked curiously.

"Big wolves made of wood... If that's right in saying that's what they are..." said Applejack.

"I had timber wolves back where I lives... nothing made of wood though! I can help out!" I said smiling at her. She smiled back as she saw the smile through my hood shadow.

"EXCELLENT!, I'd like you ter come with me!" said Applejack walking back where she came. I followed her and we both entered a clearing after a minutes walking. "As yall can see I got the barrels already there... It's just teh timber wolves are attackin more often!"

"Eeyup!" said a deep manly voice. We both turned around.

"Raxyn, this here is mah big brother Big Macintosh!" said Applejack. "He's helping me with bucking the apples out of teh trees and to keep teh timber wolves at bay.

"I'll see what I can do!" I said. Looking at Big Macintosh He was at least tall as me, if not smaller. Definitely bigger than his sister Applejack.

"Eeyup..." he said nodding while speaking.

"Let's get goin'!" said Applejack. She started running down the hill. I rather slid down the hill, my robes flowing behind me as the speed of sliding was maybe 10 M.P.H. which meant it was a steep hill. Big Macintosh ran with his sister and ran to a tree. He lifted his back legs and gave it a really hard kick and all the apples fell into three large barrels, that resembled buckets, except barrels cut in half.

I heard a roar and howl, if it could be called a howl. Applejack bucked a tree and all of those apples fell into three bucket barrels. I saw green eyes from the forest. I took a step back but then took it forward. My friends called me an assassin with my ways of fighting on earth, I would have to remember what to do here to help friends of mine!

A timber wolf ran towards Applejack. I sprinted after it and intercepted it with a kick at its head just before it was about to leap at her. It flew into the tree Applejack had kicked and broke apart.

"Wow, easier than I expected!" I said.

"Yall not out of teh woods yet!" she said. She ran to another tree and bucked the apples out of the tree into more bucket barrels. Yea, I'll call them bucket barrels from now on!

There was a loud kind of yell as Big Macintosh kicked a timber wolf to me. I jumped into the air and landed on its head making it obliterate into pieces.

"Talk about combustion without fire!" I said to myself. I ran to help Big Macintosh drop kicking a timber wolf in the side of its body. It flew and exploded into pieces when it hit a large rock.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac running to help Applejack. I ran after them, a timberwolf lunged at Applejack. She put her hooves over her head to face the inevitable.

I leaped out and grabbed the head of the timber wolf. I rammed its head since I was jumping through the air into the tree making its head fall apart.

"Yall a strong fighter!" said Applejack.

"Yea... something I taught myself." I said standing up. three timber wolves surrounded us. "These look like the last few!" I said.

"Must be!" said Applejack. She pulled out a rope and held some of it in her mouth. "Big Mac, buck teh tree, Yall take care of this. YEE HAW!" She swing the rope around and lassoed the middle timber wolf riding it around like a bucking bull. It ran and ran around until Applejack made it run into a tree.

I had to deal with the other last two. One ran at me and I achieved a front flip over the wolf. It went to take a bit of my foot and got a face full of tree as it broke into pieces. There was one last one, he had these strange antlers of wood and a growl and bit of sap as saliva drooling from his teeth. He snarled and ran at me. I jumped to the side and ran away.

"What are yall doin?" asked Applejack.

"Something I wanted to try for a while!" I said. The timber wolf didn't hit the tree like the others, it just spun around and sprinted after me. It was a foot behind me all of a sudden when I reached the tree I headed for. I ran up, kicked off bringing my left foot up and did a back flip over the wolf of timber.

The wolf shattered to pieces as it ran into the tree face first. I landed on my feet in a way a pony would sit down and stood up. "Well I'll be, yall did it! I'm mighty thankful of tis gratitude Raxyn, I really am!"

"No problem, just helping out!" I said. Big Macintosh bucked the tree and filled the three barrel buckets around the tree full over the brim.

"Eeyup!" he said.

"Dear, would you care helpin me take all these apples back to teh barn?" asked Applejack.

"Sure, why not? I could help for a bit longer!" I said smiling.

"Thanks Sugarcube, there's a saddle bag right there, actually there are three!" said Applejack.

"I'll fill those with apples and help you guys take them to the barn right?" I asked.

"Yep, thanks a bunch. You're such a darling!" said Applejack. I walked over to the bags and picked them up. I started picking up apples and filling the bags with them. Making sure I made the strap tight so nothing would fall out, I lifted the bags like I would do with flour bags and put all three of them in a pyramid shape.

"That'll will be faster by a long shot, good thinkin Dear!" said Applejack. Big Macintosh and Applejack had their bags ready by the time I finished with my third bag. I was a quick worker.

"We'll be come back fer more!" said Applejack.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac. We started walking back up the hill. I followed in the tracks of Applejack and big Mac. Their footprints up the hill made little stairs for me. I was glad I never slipped or tripped. We walked to the barn and Applejack opened the door.

"Drop teh apples in that there big tub of water!" said Applejack indicating the large one in the middle of the barn. We all opened our bags and dumped the apples in. It took me a while, since I had three but I finished it all under a minute.

"Now Yall return and collect teh rest!" said Applejack. All three of us went back to the area and collected more apples in the bags. We walked back and forth, giving me time to calm down and relax.

It took a good full about five minutes until we had the last few. I was already starting to sweat, but that was okay. I did choose to have black and red robes and a signature color for me. I dumped all the apples out of my three bags and sighed wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Well Deary, that was some fine mighty protecting out there, especially with carrying all these bags! I'd like you to have this!" She picked up an apple by its stem from the tub and threw it to me. I caught it and looked at it.

It was almost like a mix of a Pear and an apple. It was golden, but it had a nice soft caressing feel to it.

"It's a sweet apple from Apple Acres, and edible!" said Applejack.

"Eeyup!" said Big Mac.

"Thanks Applejack... I'm glad I could help. If you need more help I'm at Twilight's establishment!" I said. I took a bite out of the juicy apple. The juices flowed out of my mouth and I wiped them with my robe sleeve.

"It's like a pear... but I know it's an apple..." I said.

"Like I said, Sweet Apple from teh Sweet Apple Acres!" said Applejack. "Please do come by again!" I nodded and walked out of the barn. I walked along the garden of carrots, radishes, I didn't know what else was in there, was hard to see. I took another bite of the apple and smiled. Today was going to be a good day!

"And what do you think you're doing strolling around?" asked a voice of harshness and questioning. I heard it above me.

"Rainbow Dash... I was just helping Applejack out with some timber wolf problems!" I said looking up taking another bite and chewing it gulping it down.

"Oh really? or did you steal an apple of hers!" said Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't... you can even ask her!" I said.

"And what if I don't want to?" she asked getting into my face.

"Then your being arrogant..." I said trying to show her truth in all this argument.

"Me? arrogant?" of course not! I'm never arrogant!" said Rainbow Dash laughing.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"YES really!" retorted Rainbow dash. "I can prove it with a race!"

"I don't have wings... good day!" I said, walking away. I followed the small trail beside Everfree forest, once more obtaining the feeling of watched and followed. Rainbow Dash kept beside me.

"We can still race!" she said.

"And what's your idea of a race?" I asked looking at her.

"Running!" she said.

"I'm heading to Fluttershy's house to try to talk to her more... since she's scared of me a bit..." I said. I took the last bite out of the apple, I hadn't realized I was eating it during the time while walking.

"RACE YA THERE!" she said. She landed on the ground and zipped off.

"YEA RIGHT!" I said. I started sprinting as hard as I could and catching up to her in a quick amount of time.

"What? how?" she asked looking at me.

"I've trained for this..." I replied running beside her.

"NO!" she said. She turned forward and ran into a tree. I slid to a stop and walked putting my arm on the tree leaning against it beside her.

"You okay?" I asked. She pulled herself up from the ground.

"I don't believe it... you're a pretty fast runner!" she said. "I don't admit things easily, but... your good!"

"Thanks... I taught myself many tricks while being attacked often in my years of life." I said tipping my hood to her.

"Huh... well we're here now..." she said looking past the tree. We walked up the trail of dirt and gravel to her house and I went to knock on the door. I heard the window on the right open and then a squeak.

"Go away please!" said Fluttershy opening the door a tad bit.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said to her.

"W-why?" she asked in a shrill scared voice.

"Because if I don't know you, I can't help the rest of Equestria for Celestia now can I?" I asked.

"What do you need me for!" She asked timidly.

"Friendship..." I said. I looked at Rainbow dash and she looked back. "Please?"

"W-well I-I don't know, I mean I don't know a lot about you and and-" she stopped short. "Okay..." She opened the door and sighed. She looked at me before trembling. "Please d-don't hurt me!"

"I have no intent on hurting you... Who would want to hurt you!" I asked curiously.

"Um... well I don't know, It's hard to know when you know your going to be hurt someday." said Fluttershy.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked.

"Well... Angel isn't eating his food that I give him... and well, he never does! he just wants sweets and things that taste good..." Said Fluttershy.

"Hmm... who is Angel?" I asked.

"He's my pet bunny rabbit..." said Fluttershy.

"I've had rabbits before!" I said. Fluttershy looked up at my hood and into my eyes and smiled.

"Oh that's just wonderful, maybe if you help me I could be your friend." said Fluttershy. I smiled and nodded. "Follow me inside!" I reluctantly followed her into her home and she found Angel still standing by his bowl of vegetables tapping his rather large feet for a bunny rabbit.

"Angel, Please eat your food!" said Fluttershy. The rabbit stared at her angrily and shaked his head no closing his eyes."Come on little rabbit, it's good and will make you better." The rabbit still declined. "see?" she told me. I kneeled down and looked at Angel.

"Look here..." I said pointing to the bowl of food to the rabbit. "The food here is good for you, it doesn't matter if you like it or not... I didn't like eating my vegetables either but I did it anyway because I knew it made me better than I would've been in the past. So I suggest that if you want to be a big strong bunny, you eat the greens without hassle mister!" The rabbit went wide-eyed and shook his head yes and ate the bowl in a matter of seconds.

"OH THANK YOU!" said Fluttershy smiling at me. "Thank you so much, I'll call you again If I need more help with my animals!"

"Just trying to make some friends..." I said smiling. I stood up and left her home. Rainbow dash kept waiting for me outside.

"You two friends now?" she asked.

"Yep... definitely, especially since she's kind and caring!" I said.

"Don't get to close, it'll get to you!" said Rainbow dash leaning towards my ear to whisper it to me.

"you shouldn't say things like that, it's just is gossip and rumors!" I said.

"True, but it makes it fun kind of!" said Rainbow Dash. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll be heading to... gee who should I see if I can help next..." I said.

"You could help me!" said Rainbow Dash.

"With what may I ask?" I asked.

"being my test subject!" she said. She zipped off a brought a dark cloud with her in a matter of three seconds.

"Um... well I don't think this clothing is waterproof!" I said.

"Come on Raxyn! have some fun in life!" she said. She kicked the cloud and there was rain pouring on top of me. I looked at my robes and saw the rain wasn't getting through my clothing.

"Rainbow dash stop the raining!" I said. She kicked it again and it stopped. She pulled it away and saw my clothes weren't even drenched.

"Oh my, Rarity is good!" she said surprised. "she must've used some magic or oil to make it waterproof!"

"Meaning my robes are almost any condition ready!" I said.

"Wow... I wish those robes let you swim in lava!" said Rainbow Dash.

"That... would be cool!" I said. I started thinking and perked up. "What if there is a magic about that!"

"Twilight could cast it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Or... someone with higher ability..." I said thinking.

"Nah, we'll let Twilight do it... we can't let the Princess handle it!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe... maybe not..." I said. "Yea... we'll figure it on our own!"

"Exactly!" said Rainbow Dash.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll see if Rarity needs my help!" I said. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Have a good rest of the day!" she called as she flew into the air. I waved goodbye and she waved a hoof back. I walked back into PonyVille and into a large clearing area. I saw Rarity's shop. I hadn't noticed the sign before.

"Carousel Boutique." I said. I knocked on the door and walked in. Rarity looked at me.

"Oh my dear what happened to your clothing!" she said looking at it. The clothes were glossy but not even drenched.

"Rainbow Dash thought it was a good idea to use me as a test subject... I didn't know you made these waterproof!" I answered.

"At least it isn't ruined!" said Rarity. She seemed she was packing a cart and a saddle bag.

"You going somewhere today?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Spike and I are going to look for more crystals for my dresses! If only my little runt would come faster!" she said in a cooing voice.

"Right, well maybe I can help both of you!" I suggested.

"That would be wonderful Sweetie! I'll accept your offer!" said Rarity. "I have a shovel outside the doors!"

"I'm here Rarity!" said Spike. He saw us chatting when he opened the door.

"Hey Raxyn, how are you doing!"

"Just fine... I have nothing to do and I figured I could help both of you out today!" I said.

"That's great!" said Spike. "Come on, we have some crystals to find!" Spike grabbed the small cart and carried it outside. I followed him and grabbed the shovel. Rarity came last with a nice large hat over her head with flowers and purple ribbon around it.

"So where is this place we usually find crystals?" I asked.

"Just over the trees and hill there!" said Rarity pointing her horn to the large mountain like hill near her shop.

"Hmm... it seems hotter here than anywhere else!" I said observing.

"It's because the crystals form on an old volcanic area... the lava way below travels up the corridors and tunnels diamond dogs have dug into." said Spike.

"Interesting..." I said. I helped Spike drag the carriage up the hill. Rarity waited at the top for us. If it was for me being there, Spike would've taken ages to get up the hill. The easy part was getting the crystals. Rarity had a magic spell that allowed us to see where the crystals were in the ground. Spike pointed where they were and with one scoop of volcanic dirt and ash, Spike picked up the crystals and threw them into the cart.

"This would've been slower with me digging with my claws!" said Spike. "All you have to do is use the shovel to get one scoop of dirt and then I pick up the jewels!"

"Yes, I believe we'll be back by lunch time!" said Rarity smiling. "This is good, usually we'd be back home an hour or two from lunch!"

"I'm glad I could help!" I said. The sun was almost at the top of its rise. It was nearly lunch and I started sweating again. We had found all the gemstones Rarity needed and got the carriage back to the top of the hill.

"Now to get it down..." I said. I let go and ran forward sliding and gabbing the front of the cart where a horse or pony would buckle themselves up to drive the carriage. I slid down the hill, slowly but at enough speed where he and the cart slid down the hill. He stopped exactly at the entrance of Rarity's shop.

"Well I'll be... You're a strong one!" said Rarity who finally came down the hill.

"Thanks for the help Raxyn my pal!" said Spike. He shook hands again. "Now I can properly have a good lunch instead of being starved!" His mouth went like a frogs and hiccuped out a scroll.

"A letter from Celestia!" said Rarity. "Open it up Raxyn, maybe it's for you!" I looked at Spike and her and picked up the scroll, unraveling it I started reading.

_Dear Raxyn,_

_It's your Majesties writing to you. I've seen and heard you're helping out many ponies in town and for your good efforts I'm inviting you to royal lunch in Canterlot! I do hope to see you soon, especially since You've been helping out my Subjects. I also have another task for you, I'd like you to come as quickly as possible! Take the train for free, Tell the train station to come to Canterlot. Tell him Celestia's Royal Assassin has come to speak with Celestia on an urgent matter and come here as quickly as possible!_

_Your respected Highnesses,_

_Princess Celestia & Princess Luna_

I finished reading what she had said aloud and looked at Rarity.

"I'd better go if I were you... who knows what she wants to speak to you about!" she said still in Awe.

"Bye Raxyn, have a good lunch!" said Spike.

"Thanks both of you, and glad I could help!" I said. I ran up Rarity's steps, put the shovel back where I found it by the doors and ran off to the train station. I didn't need to shove through ponies to get to the train station, they parted for me seeing that I was heading somewhere important, also knowing that I was Celestia's Royal Guard.

I slid to a stop at the train station and walked to the person inside the booth. "Celestia's Royal Assassin! I need to get to Canterlot to have urgent Royal matters!"

"By all means, please get on board, we're leaving in thirty seconds!" said the pony behind the ticket booth. I walked into the train station and onto the train. I saw in the back again, where I needed to be was here. I could easily escape if I wanted to if I was attacked or the train was. The train blared its horn and went towards the mountain where the Canterlot castle was.

I was so glad I made it in time to, I managed to get on at the last second! That was rare for me to do. The train went up the hill and through a couple of tunnels. Then I reached the Canterlot train station. I hadn't realized this would be so fast. It was barely ten minutes. Many ponies on the train got up and walked out. I waited for a few to pass when I got up and walked also.

When I walked out, something in the air was different. It didn't seem normal! I quickly fast walked through Canterlot. I looked up and realized my hood wasn't on. I could care less about it. The sun almost reached its peak. I shook a bad thought out of my head and continued onward to the castle.

I finally made it with little effort, I was greeted by Celestia and Luna on the steps. They turned and looked at me. Then back at each other.

"Your not late, in fact your quite early!" said Celestia.

"I didn't want to be late at all..." I said bowing. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, but we realized you're helping out other ponies and I realized that isn't something I see normal ponies do..." said Celestia.

"Aye, but remember... not a pony!" I said smiling.

"True as that may be, the changeling king soul inside you very much is, such as we said what we said!" said Luna.

"right... Is there something you wanted me to do?" I asked them both.

"of course... follow us..." said Celestia. She started walking up the stairs with Luna and me following her. She opened the doors of the throne room and instead of the normal throne there was a table of food and a chair for me and small pillows for them.

"As my and Luna's Royal assassin, more so... hers because your going to be operating at night..." continued Celestia. "We figured it'd be safe that You stay with us in Canterlot..."

"But I thought it wasn't safe to be in Canterlot!" I said.

"So you thought, but with the extra increase of guards and magic spells from every kingdom, it's safe for you to come back!" said Luna.

"Thank you sister, now the only problem with this part is Chrysalis has marked you for retrieval..." said Celestia looking at my robes.

"Yea... um... that's the problem." I said. "I'm sorry about that Celestia, I forgot to mention that at the meeting!"

"I'm glad you didn't... if you did I know Twilight wouldn't be even more happy about letting you stay at her home. Or Cadence in that matter in knowing her against changelings!" Said Celestia.

"We've thought it difficult to come to a reasonable conclusion, but your sleep with us also..." said Luna.

"Um... WAIT, WHAT?" I asked jumping back. They both turned to me.

"If Queen Chrysalis comes in to find and hunt you down, she's less likely to try to take you if your within OUR hooves..." said Celestia. I gulped at the emphasis at the word, "our" and twitched my eyes a bit before relaxing.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to deal with it..." I said. They giggled to a point I couldn't hear them. I couldn't tell if they were playing a game with me or not, knowing Royalty do like to mess around from a lot from books I've read.

"Now let's forget about this conversation and eat... I'm sure your starved from helping out most of the day hmm Raxyn?" said Celestia.

"Yes your Majesty..." I said. Celestia sat to my left, Luna to my right. I sat in the middle of them. Estimated the table was fifteen feet in diameter. This food seemed normal to me as well as them. There was something like a salad, I saw some chicken legs, or they seemed like chicken legs.

"Yes, those are chicken legs... no need to worry!" said Celestia. I opened my mouth a bit to speak.

"How did you know that is what I ate..." I asked. She smiled.

"I digged into that head of yours using some highly skilled magic and found all these things you humans eat normally, it's alright..." said Celestia.

"And if your messy that's alright, to put it frankly out there we can get a bit messy eating also!" said Luna. We all broke out laughing.

"She's not lying..." said Celestia. "Sometimes we have to rush with our food and then there we go... back to ruling the lands!"

"Oh good I was wondering if I was going to get a lecture..." I stopped as Celestia looked at me. "Not saying there isn't anything wrong with that is there?"

"No..." said Celestia. We all burst out laughing again. We stopped when I stopped.

"Aren't we here to eat?" I asked.

"Yes..." said Luna. "But someone was be preoccupying us!" she looked at Celestia.

"Oh please sister, I think it was all of us!" said Celestia. We all chuckled a bit.

"I'm still curious of how you sit like that..." I said picking up a chicken leg and taking a bite out of it.

"It's natural to all of us ponies..." said Celestia.

"Your sister said that to me also!" I said sighing. "Then again everyone is different!" They looked at me when I said, "Everyone"

"A term on Earth where I used to live where as It meant everybody! such as your term to say Everypony!" I explained to them. They went, "ah" and continued their eating.

"You still realize your special right?" asked Celestia.

"Yes... I do... I've figured it the first time I came almost, since I'm the only human here..." I said.

"Not like that... in a more-" she cut off to think. "Worldly sense!"

"No... not like a worldly sense, I never thought about that!" I replied. There was a loud _CRUNCH _from the chicken leg I was eating. They turned and looked at me.

"Weak bone!" I said pulling it out of my teeth and dropping it on a small plate that was in front of me.

"How did you know?" asked Luna.

"I know the taste, I know it's texture especially when blindfolded... Yes I had to taste bones for a test back on earth while blindfolded, traumatic experience I tell you... And that's how I know!" I answered her. They were amazed and turned forward eating more greens.

"That's different from things we have here... What was the test for..." asked Celestia.

"The school... was um, having us find out what animal the bone came from and how long ago was it dead..." I said uncertainly.

"Oh... well... that explains your ability!" said Celestia.

"It's funny, usually when I talk about this people aren't hungry anymore!" I said.

"We have strengths to those kinds of things..." said Luna.

"Oh... right..." I said.

"Something is making you discouraged!" said Celestia.

"I'm not even going to bother asking how you know..." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Just one of the duties of ruling Equestria, you need to know everything..." she said.

"I am... but not of anything important! Most of my life I've been depressed. I'm surprised I'm not already dead because of it..." I said to her. They both looked at me with a frown.

"You shouldn't think things like that, especially if your depressed!" said Luna. I sighed and looked at her.

"Sometimes that kicks in... especially for... ten years? no... that's wrong... five years of being depressed!" I said. She looked at me, with a look of disappointment.

"You still shouldn't say or think things like that..." she said.

"Your right..." I said returning to my food. I grabbed a bit of greens and ate them sighing.

"Something still on your mind?" asked Celestia. I gulped down some chewed bits of cucumber and nodded. "Remember when I said you'd be living with us again..." That thought went to my head and I shook something about sex. I nodded to her.

"Well that's what we said... We meant you'd be taking turns with each of us each night... she doesn't know of Luna and she knows she can't take me with her bit of power since she has no love to feed off!"

"So I'm sleeping with you..." I asked finishing the bit of salad I had.

"Yes you are, you'll change a princess every night!" said Luna. "You'll be with me tonight, then her the next, and it repeats in the same pattern!"

"Sister, I thought we agreed I'm the first one..." said Celestia. They looked each other dead in the faces with a stare. "Come on now sister, I'm the one who said!"

"You may be older, but I can still make royal choices like you!" retorted Luna.

"How about I make the choice!" I said standing up to block their stares against each other. The looked at me and calmed down looking back at the table.

"Alright..." said Celestia.

"And if I make the choice neither of you can get mad at the other!" I said. I felt like a king saying this. Hey looked at me seeing my sudden jump of control.

"Hold on, I thought I ruled Equestria?" asked Celestia.

"You do, But I know there will be quarrel with both of you..." I said sitting back down. "Why don't I just sleep with both of you at once..." They gasped and stared at me wide-eyed. "That way both of you won't be fighting each other!"

"Well... it would mean extra protection..." said Luna.

"And we wouldn't have a big argument on this..." said Celestia. "Then after tonight who would you sleep with?"

"I can't double dose someone... so... both again and again and again..." I said. "It seems fair..." Celestia and Luna looked at each other and then back to me.

"It's... a deal..." said Celestia.

"I accept the offer..." said Luna.

"Thank you!" I said sighing and running my hands through my hair.

"Now at the meeting you said something about free running." said Celestia.

"If your asking I show you what I did I'd be honored to show you both!" I said. They smiled at me and both clapped their hooves together. I couldn't tell if they wore royal slippers or something that was part of their body. Some ponies came in the room, either they were servants or something different, but I'm pretty sure they were unicorn servants. The table and food were packed nearly almost instantly and disappeared in a white flash. The servants disappeared with the flash.

"We have a place to train guards who are recruits..." said Celestia standing up. Luna did the same and I followed the same action. her horn glowed golden and the chairs were gone. "Follow me Raxyn!" I reluctantly followed her, Luna followed behind me. Celestia walked through the winding halls of the Canterlot castle. We finally reached a large oval-shaped room and I was amazed, if anything could describe it was there was that the roof was glass.

"How, do you manage to fit something this big in a castle..." I asked.

"We don't, it's inside the mountain, there's an illusion spell that makes you feel like your outside!" said Celestia. I whistled a bit and clapped my hands with a very soft clap.

"This is... large... I can think of all the possibilities!" I said.

"What kind of possibilities?" asked Luna.

"Many free running and Parkour possibilities!." I said. I saw a grassy area in the middle where there were some long jump stands and some mats of some sort.

"Yes the middle area is where you can show us these things!" said Celestia.

"Thank you your majesty!" I said. I noticed there were no guards or anyone else training in the gym like room. "I thought you said over ponies trained here?"

"Not at the moment, there are certain days that they do!" said Celestia. "That's why I suggested the idea!" I smiled gleefully.

"Excellent, I can show you a few of my tricks..." I said. We walked down some stairs that went down and I stepped onto a red stone colored track. A memory flashed in my head and I held my temples with my hands.

"Everything alright?" asked Luna.

"Yes your Majesty everything is fine... just a flashback of a memory..." I answered truthfully. Celestia looked at me and I walked onto the grass. Another memory flashed but not as bad as the last one.

"Memories returning of something like this?" she asked seeing me grimace.

"Yea... I remember being bullied, almost killed in the process..." I said rubbing my temples. "It's just painful remembering them..."

"We have the same incidents sometimes!" said Celestia. I shook the bad memories away and stood up straight.

"That's the past, this is the present... doesn't matter what happened back them for me..." I said. I walked up to one of the jumping fences and dragged it somewhere. Grabbing another one I slid it to seven feet ahead of the other one. They were about two feet and a half tall.

"I can start with the double Kong..." I said telling them. They nodded and stood to the side five feet away to watch. I jogged ten feet away from the first. I spun around and sighed getting my courage ready. I waited two seconds before stating to run. throwing my hands and arms behind myself at five feet I leaped forward pushing myself up and out. I placed my hands on the other jumping fence and vaulted over cleanly without stumbling on the ground.

"Impressive!" said Celestia smiling a bit.

"I'm not even done yet!" I said. They watched intently sitting down.

"What else?" asked Celestia.

"I haven't done this vault in a while but... I have a screwdriver vault..." I said walking to a ten foot marker and spun around. I waited two seconds and ran. I kept my arms out in front of myself and placed them on the fence. I used my strength to spin me around when I jumped and spun in mid-air. I grabbed the other fence and konged over it. I landed perfectly on my feet.

"Wow..." said Luna. "I didn't think someone skinny and with little strength like you could..." I bowed a bit.

"It's alright, many people don't think such things till they see..." I said standing up straight. "The rest of them aren't nearly as impressive... and I've had trouble with a vault that I couldn't do for a while!"

"And that is?" asked Celestia.

"It's called an obstacle vault... I have to use no hands and just jump letting my legs over the object..." I said sighing. "I've never been able to do it except on small objects... nothing my hip height though..."

"Don't bother showing us until You've trained more on it... We wouldn't want to risk seeing you fail something like that!" said Luna.

"I could show you the Kong, safety vault, One hand vault..." I said running through the names of vaults I know that keep speed through the vault. I walked up the closest fence nearest me and dragged it out-of-the-way. I now stood fifteen feet away from one fence.

"Your farther away now..." said Luna.

"I need speed and momentum to carry out the vaults, without that I'm falling face first to the ground..." I explained. Luna smiled and nodded.

I began running at the fence and put both hands on the top, I jumped and vaulted cleanly over the jumping fence landing on my feet and sliding to a stop.

"That would be the..." began Celestia.

"Kong vault!" I finished for her.

"You've trained a lot for this to work!" she said. I nodded to her and smiled.

"As a free runner I have to train all the time when I know the time is right!" I said. I stood fifteen feet away from the same fence. I ran and placed one hand on the fence. I brought my inside leg upwards and over and lifting my other leg with it. I stopped right there and walked to another fifteen foot marker.

"These all seem easy to you... and I know through the training, but how did you manage to learn these things?" asked Celestia.

"I had a friend... he helped me meet my goals..." I said. "This is the safety vault, the first vault I learned!" I started running and threw my hands behind myself placing them on the top. I brought my outside leg to the top of the fence and used that to propel myself into a jump. While I did that I brought my other leg to come through the small hole I made while holding myself up.

I landed on my feet and bowed to them once more. I stood up straight and they smiled. I smiled back and sighed.

"How much more, I'm very impressed!" said Celestia.

I can show you the dive roll... and the kash vault!" I said writhing my hands to increase warmth. "And the barrel vault..." They nodded to me. I turned to face the fence once more. I ran and jumped into the air, my arms out in front of me to cushion my fall. I landed on my hands and rolled forward standing up in less than one second. I heard a clapping of hooves.

"Very well done..." said Luna.

"Celestia, can I get mat out... I would like to show the kash..." I said. Her horn glowed golden and dropped a mat on the floor. It was about three feet wide. It was two feet and seven inches high. I dragged the high jump fence out-of-the-way. I stepped at a five feet area from the mat and gathered a bit of courage and strength. I started running throwing my hands behind myself and forward, I leaped at the beginning of a kong vault and brought both legs forward into a perfect dash vault area. I landed on my feet and looked to the two Princesses.

"I have one last one... Barrel, like I said..." I said to them bowing. I jogged to a ten foot estimated area and turned. I breathed a few times and ran. I reached the mat and placed a hand on it. Flipping myself onto it like a hand stand I spun on my hand and landed on my feet back turned behind me. I spun around and slid.

"Well Raxyn... I must say you have quite a talent!" said Celestia. "I never thought you could escape anyone so easily, I was mistaken... I'm sure you've escaped a lot of people in your life!"

"I did..." I said. I sighed and breathed heavily finally. "That's what makes it important to me in a way..."

"I can see why I'm glad your our Royal Assassin..." said Luna. She and Celestia smiled together.

"We should show you the room so you don't get lost when you return to Canterlot from a mission..." said Celestia. She and Luna stood up and I followed them. Her horn glowed golden and I could tell she put the mat back in its place. We exited the large gym like room and I followed them both up a flight of stairs to my right I never noticed before on the way to the training area. In the farther areas of the castle there were more colored and beautiful tapestries than lower down. The guards seemed to have dark-colored armor covering their whole bodies. IT looked like dark iron or iron infused with steel.

Celestia and Luna opened a door at the end of the long hall together and I saw a large cylindrical room. I saw a balcony and a telescope on the balcony, or what seemed like a telescope.

"Wait... It seems smaller from the outside..." I said.

"It does have that effect on people!" said Celestia. I looked around and saw three beds. All three of them had quilted symbols on the blankets. I knew Celestia's because there were shapes of suns like her cutie mark. I could Tell Luna's because of the quilted on shapes of moons. The bed in the middle was different to me. It had magic about it because it was...

"That's mine..." I said realizing the color of it. The blanket was black, there were little veins of green like blood veins. A little red glow came through the veins erasing them in a matter of three seconds. Then the veins regrew and did the same process again, always in a different patter and never the same direction again and again. The veins randomized themselves each time the little glow of red erased them. The rest of my bed was also black.

"It get's gold up here, so we infused some magic into the blanket to create a cover of warmth." said Luna.

"It's amazing... no... wrong, this is the best blanket I've ever seen!" I said. I kneeled down beside it and ran a finger along it. It felt like silk but was wool. "I love this world of Equestria... You unicorns can make things rough like wool feel like silk and linen!"

"We do have that effect!" said Celestia. She and Luna looked at me behind my back and smiled. Their magic kicked in and they sighed.

"You should rest a bit, we know your tired!" said Celestia.

"Thank you..." I said. I leaped for the bed and landed on my back. I shivered a bit and took off my robes while in a sitting position. I was surprised my black clothing hadn't gotten ruined at all. I dropped my robes under my pillow and sighed laying down. I closed my eyes and tried to get a good nap. While I had my eyes closed The princesses got in their own beds and sneakily used their magic to scoot their beds closer to mine. They glared at each other as they saw me instantly fall asleep. They both scooted closer to me.

"HE'S MINE!" said Luna.

"NO, mine!" said Celestia Placing a hoof over his chest.

"I OBJECT!" hissed Luna placing one over his chest also.

"SO DO I!" hissed back Celestia trying to push her sister away. They fought angrily over the sleeping Raxyn, me. Little did they know... I was taught how to fake sleep and I listened to them for at least five minutes before rolling over to Luna's side.

"SEE, MINE!" said Luna to her sister. She stuck out her tongue. Celestia was highly taken aback.

"REALLY MATURE LITTLE SISTER!" hissed Celestia having her horn glow golden. She rolled me over to her side.

"APPARENTLY YOUR NOT!" retorted Luna, she grabbed my shoulder with a hoof and pulled me back onto my back.

"He's mine!" said Celestia.

"NO, now your being just plain arrogant!" said Luna.

"Little sister have a problem with that?" teased Celestia.

"Just because your older than me and have lived for thousands of years, doesn't mean that your boss me around!" said Luna angrily.

"Fine then! We'll wrestle about it, I win you have to kiss him! you win I have to kiss him!" said Celestia.

"I can't do that, he's not even of our species! And you know I object to that!" said Luna taken aback.

"Wrestle me or I tell him you want to mate with him!" said Celestia trying to threaten her sister.

"Random threats will not matter!" said Luna. "I just have to speak with him!" Luna did have a point there, if someone was willing to talk I did let them. And Celestia I thought was enjoying this argument. I had to admit, I was too. I smiled in my fake sleep and they saw. I turned to Luna's side once more but Celestia brought me back to her side.

"MINE!" she said.

"NO SISTER, MINE!" said Luna bringing me to her side. Now was my chance to show them I was awake, but I decided against it. Celestia brought me onto my back.

"Wrestle me against it!" she said scowling in her sister's face.

"FINE!" said Luna. She held out a hoof and Celestia did also. They rested I guessed their elbows next to my ribs and waited. They wrapped hoofs against each others foreleg.

"three... two... One..." began Celestia.

"GO!" said Luna. She brought her sisters hoof to my chest near my neck. It ticked a bit and I almost smiled and laughed, I held it in luckily enough.

"Cheater!" said Celestia catching Luna off guard and throwing her hoof to my stomach and smiling in victory.

"Now we both have to kiss him!" said Luna getting back to her side. Celestia did the same and laughed a bit.

"Damn... I love it when we argue!" she said. She leaned upwards and over my chest.

"Sister, please don't do it while he's sleeping!" said Luna leaning upwards also and placing her head over his chest.

"It'd be fun... He'll wake up seeing we're loving him... and... He'll like it!" said Celestia. I opened my eyes and grabbed their snouts. They screamed and fell backwards.

"Try that again and I'll make sure I Hogtie you up and Show you how French kissing works on my world!" I said sitting up straight pointing a finger at their faces.

"How? what? I thought you were asleep!" said Celestia.

"A trick I taught myself!" I lied. "Never trust your Royal Assassin!" They sat up and looked down at their beds. "Now if you want to kiss ask... Or don't! Either way both of you lost to your own bets! You have three days!" I lay back down and went to actually sleep. Luna and Celestia looked at each other and to me.

"Well... um... that was, oh boy..." said Luna.

"Raxyn... are we allowed to kiss you?" asked Celestia.

"I'm trying to sleep! maybe when I wake up..." I said pulling my blanket over my head. I didn't want to be disturbed. All of a sudden I started laughing and pulled the blanket off my head. "Come here both of you..." I said stopping my laugh. They sat beside me and smiled.

"Are you?" asked Celestia. I kissed her on her forehead below her horn. She lost her smile. "I thought I was getting a real kiss..."

"I'm not the same species... I don't think that would be a good idea!" I said turning to Luna. I kissed her on her forehead between the eyes. I lay back down and threw my blanket over me.

"See sister, he agrees with me!" said Luna. Celestia shot her a look that would make even Fluttershy obey her animals. She laid down and brought a hoof over my chest and cuddled next to me. Celestia did the same and cuddled with me. I felt the warmness of their bodies and smiled to myself. I brought my left arm around Celestia's neck and my right around Luna's neck.

ow I wasn't thinking I was in love with them, but I'm pretty sure beauty could be remarked as someone who was beautiful by their actions and maybe their looks. They were beautiful, but I thought Chrysalis...

The Queen of changelings was far more beautiful. Her hair was very sleek and glossy. She had such a slender looking body it made up for all those holes. And even if she had fangs, Her forked reddish green tongue looked very pretty on her. Everything about her was almost magnificent, it made me wonder if she was all that bad!

I finally dozed off to sleep smiling. And while I was sleeping Luna and Celestia woke, to find me actually sleeping.

(( WARNING: there's a kissing scene coming up through this part... so um... yea... if you don't like inter species kissing I suggest moving on ahead! ))

"Can we do it now?" asked Luna.

"As long as it's quick..." said Celestia. She leaned in and sighed before giving me a small kiss on the lips. Her warm breath made me shiver in my sleep for a split second. "Hurry..."

"I'm hurrying hold on!" said Luna she smiled and blushed before giving me a quick kiss also. They both went back to sleep. I don't know what woke us all up at the same time but it was definitely major. I woke up a minute before them. I felt my lips and has a thin, clear, creamy residue. So they must've kissed me when I was asleep, I couldn't blame them!

I smiled to them before Celestia woke up and I lost my frown. "I see you had some fun with me while I slept!" I said.

"Your smart... I like that in a special somepony!" she said blushing. Her blush was like a small cherry red, but it disappeared when Luna woke up. I looked to her.

"I know you both had fun while I was sleeping... Still, can't blame you!" I said looking at Luna. She looked at me and blushed also, if a blush was a mix of red and gray.

:-: Unknown kingdom :-:

"OH, How did he manage... he walked through MY flames... MINE!" said Queen Chrysalis laying in her bed feeling very glum and sad. "I didn't know even if her had a soul of a changeling king he could still do what changelings do!"

"I must... Oh I must have him as my lover! I could gain so much power from him... Make him love me! Make him clean my inner chambers... Oh so much pleasures!" she continued starting to think. "So many ideas of how to have fun with such a small boy!" She closed her eyes and licked her lips with her forked tongue.

She hissed and snarled just thinking about having more children of her own! Her fangs bared in a mirror of hers and it broke. She smiled, "I'm glad I have that special power and ability!" In a small unbroken shard she looked into it. She relaxed her eyes and body becoming calm. Instead of an evil eyebrow like stare it lowered into a face of motherliness and understanding! She started speaking random gibberish.

"Hello Queen how are you?" she asked herself smiling in the mirror shard. A coy smile was all she needed to show her own self state of mind. She had a relaxing and pleasing stare. He mouth went into a smile that was so seducing anyone would accept her. Instead of being evil she went into a state of mind thinking she was Celestia or someone else.

"I'm doing just fine my king, thank you! You seem to have something that needs some attending to between your legs... I would love to handle that for you my love!" she said in her own Queen like voice. She realized what she was doing and snapped out of her trance starting her evil stare again.

"Hah, if only that is what I would say with my king!" she snarled lifting the shard into the air with her magic and throwing it at a wall watching it break into millions of little pieces. The green glow left her horn. She looked at the obsidian marble flooring and sat down. Something in her body worked its way to her eye and she started having a tear form.

Outside her room door three changeling guards were discussing something about her room to a new recruit.

"And there you go recruit, if she's quiet... open her door... only if you want to be strangled! If she's noisy in there... open the door if you want to be strangled!" said a guard in full obsidian plated armor. The recruit nodded and tried to look through her keyhole. A green eye appeared at the keyhole and he jumped back standing in royal place of his mistress in front of the door.

"Spying on me huh?" she asked the recruit opening her door.

"No Mistress! Of course not Mistress!" said the blue-eyed Changeling keeping his eyes in front of himself.

"That's good... keep up the good work!" said Chrysalis slamming her door shut with magic. "I should kill him for that! "Hasn't anyone told him you should never look into a lady's room!" She jumped into her bed and growled.

"You should be glad your out of that one recruit!" said the guard to his left. "Knowing her for all the years I've been here!"

"Um... yea... me too..." said the recruit starting to shake in fear. His armor rattled a bit.

"Stand up straight!" said the guard on his right hitting his back with his left deteriorated hoof. The recruit stopped shaking and chattered his teeth in fear. Queen Chrysalis lay on her stomach and let her wings start fluttering. Her tail hair rested on the bed and shook.

"This isn't a good day at all..." she said to herself. She lay on her back and stopped the fluttering of her wings. She brought her deteriorating hooves up to her hair and started combing it with her hooves making sure it was very sleek and glossy.

"I need another slime bath..." she said seeing it have holes in it once more. And instead of her normal sized holes, these holes were two inches in diameter, not one or less. She opened her door.

"Recruit, escort me to the slime baths..." she said looking at the recruit. The two changelings stepped aside and Chrysalis followed the recruit down a flight of stairs. They headed right and he opened the room to the slime baths. She walked in and slipped in, letting her head be afloat. She looked to her Recruit.

"Come on in with me recruit, and make sure you lock the door!" said Queen Chrysalis.

"Um... well, are you-?" he began to ask. She kissed him and had a coy smile.

"Come on in..." she beckoned. "And take your armor off..." The changeling bowed and threw his obsidian headpiece off and onto the ground. Chrysalis had her horn glow green and closed the doors locking them with only a spell she could break. To make herself feel better she decided to have some fun with her newest changeling! The changeling walked to the edge of the pool of slime and stuck a leg into it. he shuddered and pulled it out.

"Oh don't be such a pony!" she said grabbing him and throwing him into the little bath. He went to the bottom and swam back up. The bath was at least ten feet deep. He floated at the top and smiled.

"This feels so good..." he said sighing happily. The queen of changelings smiled and touched his back with a hoof from under the water making him shudder.

"It's supposed to, it increases arousal levels making any creature horny and aroused..." explained Chrysalis. "It also rejuvenates the skin, muscles, and anything else part of your body fixing them!"

:-: Canterlot Castle :-:

"Funny... I think someone is having a problem!" said Celestia. The door opened and a guard rushed in.

"Princess Celestia, someone has arrived to see you!" he said. He left and that perked Celestia's interest immediately.

"Luna stay here with Raxyn please!" she said as she followed the guard. She closed the door and I looked at Luna.

"We can have some fun!" suggested Luna smiling.

"Depends what your definition of fun is!" I said looking at her.

"um... gee... we can pull a prank on my-" I clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't help sisters be rival to their own sisters!" I said. I released my hand and she sighed. "Do it yourself if your desperate!"

"I'm desperate to be kissed you fool!" she said leaping on top of me.

"I don't like this idea!" I said keeping her away.

"I will use the Canterlot royal voice!" she threatened. I had no idea what it was.

"I don't know what-" She stopped me short as she opened her mouth.

"NOW YOU KNOW!" she said, there was a loud voice that blasted my hair away. I lost my strength and she lost balance and fell on top of me. The voice to my best definition was neither holy nor demonic. It was neither promising but without promise. In fact this was the best damn yell I had ever heard in life.

(( Real kissing scene :3 ))

"Okay... okay... you have your way... I shouldn't disobey Princesses but..." She stopped me short clasping her mouth with mine and releasing her breath. If I could ever say a kiss from someone was amazing, it would have to be from her! She did it perfectly, I felt her breath through her mouth a bit as we locked mouths. Her warm breath felt good against mine and she released moving away.

"That was... I've never met a wonderful kisser like you!" I said. She left some saliva on my lips but I didn't mind. I tasted what was already in my mouth.

"You really think so?" asked Luna in her normal voice again. She blushed and smiled.

"Another round?" I asked. She jumped back a bit.

"A-Are you sure?" she asked.

"It couldn't hurt could it?" I asked. We smiled to each other broadly.

"What did you say about French kissing?" she asked.

"I could show you... you'd just have to be patient..." I said. I think I blushed at that time because she giggled. She leaned back down towards me.

"So tell me what to do..." she said.

"Well it's tongue to tongue actually, and-" she stopped me short and clasped her mouth around mind again, this time she stuck her tongue into my mouth and reached mine. She pulled back.

"Near there?" she asked.

"Your, one quick learner!" I said. I gasped and smiled.

"Twilight taught me how to speak normally in one night... I can learn anything in about a day!" said Luna.

"By the way I've been told there is also swirling... and... other... things..." I said sighing. "I think we can stop for today though... one kiss is enough!"

"You taste good..." said Luna absent-mindlessly.

"Can I say the same for you my Majesty?" I asked.

"Of course..." she said. We both blushed and hugged each other. I never felt this way before, but with all the kissing that had happened my brain kicked in the adult hormones of myself and I just accepted it. I let go and moved back.

"Celestia does find out about these things right?" I asked.

"Yes... she does..." said a voice behind him. I turned and sighed looking at Celestia.

"You peeping tom... stalker... whatever!" I said laying down.

"Come on now Raxyn, Someone was looking for me which was a lie and I came back to see you two having some fun!" said Celestia. "And you had her bet broken... don't I need mine..."

"No..." I said. I tried to bring the blanket over my head but she already had gotten on top of me. She lay down on me preventing me from struggling.

"Now come on Raxyn, I'm sure you'd like some sort of kiss..." said Celestia.

"Was the rumor right?" I asked her.

"Rumor? what Rumor?" she asked sitting up straight in the area between my legs.

"The seductive rumor!" I said trying to struggle.

"No... Luna did that for me!" said Celestia blaming it on her sister.

"SISTER!" said Luna.

"Alright so I might have done it... but I'm a princess also Raxyn just one small French kiss!" said Celestia.

"Alright... Celestia I accept!" I said sighing. She smiled at me and plunged her mouth onto mine. She was stronger than me and opened my mouth just be opening hers. Her tongue had a different texture than Luna's, especially since it had a smoother texture. Luna's was more rough. She let go and we both smiled.

"Well I should be getting back to sleep!" said Celestia. I nodded and felt tired, instantly falling asleep after a few seconds.

The last two hours of the day I woke up with a sore mouth and tongue. "OW... what did I do!" I asked myself. I clearly had just forgotten what happened two hours ago. Celestia and Luna were already awake looking at me intently.

"Have a nice sleep my loyal assassin?" asked Celestia with a large smile.

"Um... yea... Why is my mouth and tongue sore!" I asked them both.

"Someone inspected you while you were sleeping!" said Luna lying to me.

"Oh really... Was it either of you!" I asked sitting up. I grabbed my pillow and picked up my robes. I stood out of bed and onto the marble flooring.

"No, it wasn't either of us!" lied Celestia.


	4. Kidnap Congrats Chrysalis!

(( My little pony... oh no... Celestia has caught Raxyn and Luna together... OH well, Looks like Chrysalis is having trouble in her kingdom also! Let's check up on her! ))

**:-: Chapter four ~**

**~ Meeting the Queen... AGAIN :-:**

The rest of the day was fine, I was told to stay in the room where I was sleeping for safety precautions. Celestia stayed with me, and I was sure she was eying me during the short time. Especially when I had my robes on I knew I could sense her stare. She got up from her bed and walked off.

"I need you to stay in here Raxyn!" she said.

"Um... alright..." I said sitting at the edge of my bed thinking. Night time was about to approach and I didn't have time to start thinking about anything else. Luna walked in the room from the balcony.

"Aren't you looking for trouble?" I asked her.

"I was... but I'm not anymore..." said Luna. She sighed and lay on her own bed.

"I feel like an assassin but I know I'm not..." I said out of the blue.

"That's because you aren't... you don't have the proper weapons!" said Luna. "I could look inside that head of yours, looking at random memories and find something useful!"

"I think I'll pass!" I said holding up my hands in innocence. She stared at me with those beady eyes. "Okay I don't want you to use the royal voice..." She smiled and sat next to me.

"Now Your going to need to bend your head down..." said Luna. Her horn glowed black, I sighed accepting what was about to happen. She touched the back of my head and I sat up a second later with a migraine.

"Perfect... I searched through every memory and found a reasonable weapon for you!" said Luna.

"Every..." I said gulping down the truth.

"EVERY memory..." she said with a coy smile afterwards. I gulped again and sighed sadly. She saw every memory of my life. "Except for the masturbating memories!" I jumped back and landed on my back on my bed groaning.

"GAH COME ON!" I said sitting back up staring at her. She looked highly pleased with herself.

"Hidden blades ring a bell don't they?" she asked. I sighed and looked at the ground nodding. "Good, I'll have them made right away!" As soon as she said that Celestia came in.

"Sister good news, he finally has weapons for him!" said Luna. I can't believe she just took the game Assassins Creed seriously...

"Oh really?" asked Celestia looking at me. I had a flashback memory of something but couldn't get a vivid image of what it was from two hours ago.

"Yes... really..." I said rubbing my forehead of the nasty migraine I still kept.

"Do you think we went a bit too rough with the kissing?" whispered Celestia to her Sister.

"Yes I do..." said Luna. "I told you we shouldn't have done it!" Celestia ignored this remark from her little sister and sighed.

"Mouth still hurt?" asked Celestia.

"Yes..." I said.

"Tongue still hurt?" asked Luna.

"Yes... I answered her.

"We both did rough French kissing with you!" said Celestia telling him the truth. I went open-mouthed and wiped my lips even more.

"My god..." I said. They accepted I didn't like the news she presented me. "I didn't think Pony saliva tasted good... In a way..." We all laughed.

"I'll see the hidden blades crafted as soon as possible!" said Luna. Her horn glowed black as she passed the information to her sister through a simple touch of their horns.

"Yes... Luna stay here and watch over Equestria for me..." said Celestia. She walked out again and the door closed.

"Still gives us time together..." said Luna. "I swiped my memory clean!"

"Thank you!" I said. I walked to the balcony and looked outside. "That's one dark grim night!" I said. Luna appeared at my side.

"Yes it is..." she said looking around. "I sense Chrysalis is looking everywhere for you!"

"She must be... and I hope not..." I said sighing. I smiled at Luna secretly and decided to blush. It went away as I stopped smiling and went back inside the room. "I also need a good night's sleep!"

:-: Unknown Kingdom :-:

Queen Chrysalis was indeed not looking for good ol King of the Changelings Raxyn! In fact she was enjoying time in her own bed dreaming of being straddled by a large big king of the changelings and bearing his children! She snapped out of her dream and realized she was on her stomach.

"Ow..." she muttered. "What am I saying, I'm a queen! I never feel pain!" She hissed as her forked tongue came out to taste the air.

"Still the recruit by my door... such a lively Changeling, always willing to follow his Mistress! And that way he pleasured me... He knows his way with a woman!" Said Chrysalis.

There was a knock at her door, and she never liked knocking! She got up and snarled as she opened the door. All three changelings guarding the door were knocked out.

"Fools... except for the recruit, must've had that crystal gel!" said the Queen angrily. She bent down over the far right guard. She kissed him on the forehead. He shot up into the air by five feet and landed on his hooves. He was in royal guarding formation. She did the same to the other two, they seemed to have forgotten about the falling down incident. She walked past them and through the halls of her own castle.

She left her home and looked around the large cavern she and her changelings had to hide in. After that wedding failure incident...

She shook the thought and walked on. She sat on the cold obsidian ground and looked at a few mushrooms. She touched them and they deteriorated, smiling still seeing her magic was in good order.

"Now how should I approach the child... With a voice of pleading... No, that would never do! I'll strike fear into his heart and see how he likes being feared. I'll show him I will have him!" said Chrysalis with an angry voice. She rubbed her fore-hooves together. This plan would surely work!

And if it didn't, that meaned she'd use brute force! She remember the time she made Princess Cadence get into the mines below the Canterlot castle. She'd use the same method, get his attention and knock him out if he declined. And by declined if he wasn't afraid by her voice and actions. "People will understand I get what I want! If my title is Queen Chrysalis THEN I'M QUEEN OF ALL EQUESTRIA!" she said fluttering up in the air.

"Mistress..." said a changeling. She didn't hear him.

"MISTRESS!" shouted the changeling. She stopped her flying and landed on the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" asked Queen Chrysalis in an angry mood with a scream.

"Well.. um... The boy's been sent to Everfree forest!" said the changeling.

"WELL GET SOME CHANGELINGS AND CAPTURE HIM!" yelled Chrysalis in his face. He jumped back and flew off. "Damn fools, USE COMMON SENSE!"

"Mistress!" he said coming back and flying beside her.

"What is it now?" she asked in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"I heard you talking about talking to him in an evil way... I figured you would have to come with us!" said the Changeling.

"FINE... FINE FINE FINE! Just get your men ready..." she said snarling at him. He ran off and flew into the air returning to the large obsidian marble castle. "Someday... I'm going to kill someone..." she hissed to herself.

"Why haven't I already? I should discard all the weak changelings that are about to die!" She said. "It would also be able for me to have a chance to leave behind any new hatchlings that haven't been able to make much of their first seven weeks, After all seven is a magic number!" She sighed and smiled to herself. "Though it will be a heart-breaking decision to leave some of the newborns, I know I'll just have to take the forever strong ones with me!"

She walked back to the large obsidian castle and went down a long flight of spiral stairs farther down in the ground. She appeared in a large circular room where all of her changeling army waited to be briefed by her command.

"Changeling army, we all know that the changeling religion and Prophecy remains to be true. I don't want to screw this opportunity up again, I'd like to see if I can acquire the boy and unlock the kings soul within him!" A large roar of fluttering wings rose up for a second. The queen smiled for a second, "I see your all desperate for something other than me to rule! Together we will ALL RULE EQUESTRIA, WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!" The roar of flapping wings started up again, it was a small buzz and went into a mighty army of buzzing about.

Chrysalis smiled at her handy work, she had such a speech craft for her children! And they loved her for it, which meant she could easily rule them and the king while enjoying her chaos!

What Good Queen of the changelings never knew... Was that Raxyn in the forest was a lie, and she would've hated to know that!

:-: Canterlot Castle :-:

"What do you think?" asked Celestia to me holding out the hidden blades with her magic.

"They're... beautiful pieces of metal, this is pure fucking art! I love you... I don't care about bestiality from my world I LOVE YOU BOTH!" I said hugging them both around the neck. I picked the hidden blades from their hovering in mid-air and slipped them on. It was a perfect fit on my wrists, They were not too tight, and not too loose! I flicked my wrists back and unsheathed the blades. I flicked them again and sheathed them.

"You should go to the training area..." said Celestia. I nodded to her and sighed again, in a more depressing way this time.

"Is something... wrong?" asked Luna curiously.

"No... just... thinking about Chrysalis for some reason..." I answered. I opened the door to their room and walked out. Celestia and Luna watched me leave.

"The changeling king inside him is starting to increase in power with all the attention and love he is starting to receive and remember from his past before entering Equestria!" said Celestia.

"Should we stop dear sister?" asked Luna.

"No... The power inside him needs to be unleashed very soon... and if he uses that against the queen we'll have the upper hand!" said Celestia. "Give him time to readjust..."

"How much time will he need?" asked Luna watching me turn left to walk down the stairs they went up before.

"A lot of time... Even if Chrysalis gets her hooves on our assassin, it'll take her some time to feed off his love for her... His fake love..." said Celestia closing the door. I walked down all the stairs practicing with my new blades of work. They took some time getting used to, It felt like my hands had a small spasm. I sighed and walked into the large gym like area again. I saw a unicorn with heavy armor and blue and white hair.

Seemed like Shining Armor was back into business in Canterlot. I saw his head turn right to my direction and saw me sprinting down the stairs. I reached the track and stopped as a few ponies sprinted past me. I continued walking and up to Shining Armor.

"What is it Raxyn..." he asked looking at me. I unsheathed my hidden blades and looked at him. I pulled my hood on with the blades and stared menacingly.

"Training my friend... More and more training against Changelings!" I said. He nodded and sighed. I'll need to get out-of-the-way and make some changes... Obstacles and such!"

"Understood... I'll keep watch!" I said stepping back beside the track. Shining Armor's horn glowed blue and he set up a bunch of mats and the high jump fences into walls and small buildings of such.

"Stand in the middle!" he said. I walked to the middle of the training area and waited. "On my mark of FIGHT Show me what you can do!" There was a five second pause, then... "One! TWO! THREE... FIGHT!"

He summoned five changelings in front of me and I got into a defensive stance. One of the five fake changelings, in the middle went for a swipe of my head with his left hoof. I blocked with my right hidden blade gauntlet and stabbed him in the throat area with my left hidden blade. I pulled it out and jumped spinning in the air slicing through a throat of one to my far left going to ambush me.

"Try something new!" called Shining Armor. I went against the side of a mat and kicked against it stabbing a fake changeling in its head where it's eyes were. I rolled when hitting the ground. I instantly got up and went for a swipe of a changeling of the last remaining two. The one I had aimed for grabbed my wrist with its right hoof and kicked me making me reel onto my stomach onto the grass. I heard a laugh from the ponies that were doing their running training. I stood up and leaped for his legs making him fall onto his back, jumping up into the air I impaled my feet into the fake changelings skull.

A loud _CRACK _was heard as it broke and there was one left. He started running away and into a fly. I ran up a building and jumped on his retreating body and stabbed him dislocating his skull from his spine with a quick stab of my hidden blade. There was a clapping of hooves as Shining Armor praised me.

"You'll need to do better than that, her army is more ferocious and deadly that a simple training measure! I also liked your style of using nearby objects and things to your advantage!" said Shining Armor. "I guess you will do good as the Royal sisters Royal assassin!" The ponies from before stopped their absentminded gossip about me and stared at me fearfully. I nodded to them and they continued their running.

"I need more enemies... try fifteen!" I suggested. I walked back to the middle and prepared myself. "And make them extremely hard, I need to learn how to fight them!" Shining Armor opened his mouth to speak but objected summoning fifteen changelings. All of them wore heavy obsidian armor, nothing covering their legs a lot and faces. I gaped my mouth but remembered I must stay vigilant!

Two came at me at once with the same hoof to fight me. I jumped over one and rolled to the side stabbing him in the back where his neck piece had a weak point. I ran and stabbed the other attacker of mine through the bottom jaw.

"Now that is how an assassin operates!" said Shining Armor watching me intently. I jumped over a swipe of a hoof and kicked him in mid-air ducking down from a flying leap from another changeling. I lunged at him and stabbed him at the same time ramming him to the wall made of mat. I didn't realize the mats were made of foam, yet rice paper. I guessed that's why they were so soft!

He fell to the ground as I pulled my hidden blades out of him. Three attacked me at once and I hit the deck to avoid their swipe at my back. I kicked two in the face and punched the other one straight in the nose and teeth. He reeled back with green bluish blood gushing from his nose and lost teeth areas. Shining Armor went almost in fear, he hoped I did not choose the side of the Queen.

They all swooped in towards me and I rolled out-of-the-way. They dog piled themselves and I readied myself for a larger fight. One jumped out of the pile and leaped at my face. I stabbed my hidden blade into his mouth and we both fell to the ground. The others saw this as an opportunity and I had managed barely to fight them off. They stopped trying to rip me apart and disappeared.

"The queen of changelings wants you ask the king, I doubt she'll let them kill you completely!" said Shining Armor. I stood up and dusted off my robes with all the dirt that had gotten on them. I nodded to him and pulled off my hood.

"Thank you for letting me train Shining Armor... This taught me something today..." I said. He was curious and tilted his head in curiosity. He clearly didn't know what I was talking about!

"Strength is always in numbers... it's also in the mind!" I said. He was still confused. "I'm just saying that Even though I know little of fighting, I could still manage to sustain strength while fighting creatures who knew more fighting than me!"

"Ahhh..." said Shining Armor. "I'm glad I could help you train! always come speak to me if you think you need more training!" I bowed a bit and walked off. I sprinted back up the stairs to the castle and sighed. Celestia and Luna came to my side as I exited the guard training area.

"We saw your fighting techniques, you still amaze us both!" said Celestia. I bowed and smiled to her.

"Just doing what I can..." I said standing back up. They giggled a bit and smiled.

"It's very brutal, but you can only do what you can do!" said Luna. I bowed again.

"It's very late tonight Raxyn, you should go back up and get some sleep!" said Celestia. I nodded and yawned.

"Yea... I'll just... sleep..." I said. I ran up the stairs and walked the rest of the way to the room Celestia and Luna owned, I was just so glad they let me stay with them, in a room of their own! I walked past a few guards wearing Luna's signature color on their armor. I decided I would nickname them Lunar guards. Celestia's royal guards of golden armor I would call Solar guards! I opened the door to the room I stayed in with the princesses.

I leaped for my bed and coughed. the silky blanket beneath me vibrated and glowed with heat running through it. I stood up on my bed and pulled my robes over my head, I took them off and stashed them under my pillow. I crawled under the blanket and let the heat envelop me. For a good night's sleep, I needed to stay safe.

Before I knew it I yawned again and my body went limp as I closed my eyes. Darkness covered me as I slept. The night and sleep were peaceful, I hadn't noticed becoming cuddled by the two princesses thirty minutes later. They smiled as they slept with me, and I too enjoyed the night and sleep. That night I woke up in the same room, except something seemed... different, then it hit me.

Lucid... Dreams...

The term scared me as a child, I didn't like thinking about it a lot because I figured it just wasn't possible! But here I was now, in a lucid dream... Everything was so clear and vivid!

"Well Raxyn, enjoying your stay at the castle I see!" said a hissing distorted voice. I turned and backed off whimpering a bit.

"No need to be scared my darling king, just accept me as your queen and we can rule everything!" said the queen. "Yes Raxyn, your imagining me in your dreams, this is a lucid dream after all... anyone with magic can invade them!" I tried running but I ran in place, and after seeing I wasn't getting anywhere I stopped and laughed at myself, Queen Chrysalis also laughed with me.

"No..." I said. She put her hooves on my shoulders and slowly massaged them adding pain but relieving it with the rubbing.

"Come on now dear..." she said.

"I just don't have to think of you, it's a lucid dream... I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" I shouted. She rest her head on my left shoulder.

"Now don't act like that darling... you know you want to become my beloved king!" said Chrysalis. Her voice seemed to be soothing and caressing to my actions. I sighed and relaxed. She wrapped a wing around my right side and I got a feel of it. The feel of her own wing was like a spider's web, soft to the very touch. I didn't want to bend it because I knew it was fragile.

"I see you like the feel of my wing..." said the Queen bringing a right hoof over my shoulder. I brought up my left hand and felt her leg and hoof. She was scaly, not scaly like a dragon but in a rough leather hide sense of scaly. Her skin wasn't rough but very hard and soft at the same time. She had a smooth coating of something all over her body. I guessed it was slime, or something close to resemble it. "Very soft hide, but it acts like armor to myself. Very hard to penetrate..." Her forked tongue tasted my left cheek and I flinched. There was no heat, just coldness. I shivered a bit before sighing.

"Cold blooded?" I asked her smiling a bit.

"Of course..." said Chrysalis. "Look, maybe we can continue this another time, I'd hate to see you go, but the princesses will find out I'm here!"

I woke to the weight of Princess Luna's head and Celestia's head on my chest. Their horns touched each others making a small spark of lightning which generated a shield around all three of us. The shield broke into millions of pieces as Luna opened her eyes and sat up straight. Celestia woke up moments after and secretly looked at me. We both blushed at each other.

"That was a strange way to wake up..." I said yawning. The princesses giggled and smiled placing a hoof on me.

"Well it wasn't awkward... or... was it!" said Celestia. I couldn't tell if she was messing with me.

"It's morning... I should go back to Ponyville for a while today!" I said trying to ignore the event that had just happened while sleeping. I tried sounding like I wasn't nervous about anything at all! They were curious but remained to themselves.

"You have permission to leave and enter the castle when you please!" said Celestia. "Just make sure it isn't because you're trying to get away from us!"

"I would never want to think such a thing..." I said shaking my head. They smiled, I pulled the robes from under my pillow and slipped them on over my head. I slipped my arms through the long sleeves and saw my hands pop out of the arm holes. I jumped out of bed and stretched my legs a bit but bringing them up to my chin. "Well, I'll be off your majesty's!" They nodded.

"How long till we see you again?" asked Celestia.

"I'll have to look at the sun... start estimating!" I said. I walked out onto the balcony and popped my head back into their room. "About four hours, five at most! I want to be back by lunch!"

"A reasonable amount of time!" said Luna.

I opened the door to their room and walked out closing it behind me. I nodded to the lunar guards to the left and right and slipped my hood on. I walked down the hall and down the steps. I nodded to two solar guards who were patrolling the castle for anything unusual. They nodded back and walked into the training area. I turned left and walked down another set of hallway and corridor. Mostly this whole area was covered in Solar guards and heavily guarded at the throne room area.

"What's with all the security?" I asked one. He didn't reply and I showed him my cape. He stood up more straight and I looked at him. "So..."

"It's um... a threat has been made against Canterlot..." he said.

"Okay, and your on high alert just because..." I asked prying for more information.

"Because the threat came from Changelings..." said a unicorn, Turning I looked at him and saw he was highly muscular. He had golden mane and tail with a white streak in it. He was carrying a black body like creature with holes in it, blue eyes and back with blue wings. "This is a traitor of the changelings! He told us everything!"

"Well that's fun... Did he say why he betrayed the changelings?" I asked. The unicorn grew fierce and went up to my face and snorted under in my hood.

"Why are you getting into our business? This is royal duty, you'd never know!" he said.

"Sir, I wouldn't act like that near him!" said the guard I was talking to. "He-"

"I Don't care what he is recruit!" said the unicorn to him moving out of my face. I unbuttoned my cape and brought it in front of me.

"Will this change your attitude?" I asked. He turned and looked at the symbol on the cape and back into my hood.

"I won't treat you with more respect, but I will accept what and who you are!" said the unicorn. The changeling got a peek under my hood and stared at me, fangs bared.

A changelings sight in the darkness and shadow was an asset and ally. He saw through my hood and saw my black eyes, thus making him hiss in return. I thought he would tell the large unicorn I was a changeling but he decided against it.

"Help me!" he said without sound. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell if I should or shouldn't. I decided against it. He looked into my hood at my mouth.

"If I do that, someone would kill me!" I mouthed back. He nodded and calmed down slouching. The unicorn looked at me angrily and walked off into the throne room.

"The threat is almost like the threat that was made on the wedding of Cadence..." I murmured to myself. I had a ringing sensation in my ears as I reached a stairway and started walking down.

There was a shout and I turned. the four solar guards at the main door looked in to see what was happening. "FALSE ALARM! We're not being attacked!" shouted the large masculine unicorn. He noticed me and grumbled to himself. All of the guards relaxed and left the main room to their normal positions. I chuckled and walked to the large main doors opening them and getting eyes full of bright light. I ducked my head down making the hood cover my face.

thirty seconds passed and I adjusted to the light. The hood shadow concealed my whole face so I wouldn't change skin color from the sunlight. I walked out and breathed in the fresh air. The ringing in my ears stopped and a voice in my head began to speak.

"Raxyn dearest... hello? oh good I'm patching through, I knew I could manage to get into the changeling soul of yours and communicate with you! One of the things having a bug like connection! I can telepathically communicate!" the voice was a cheerful hissing of surprise.

'What oh god I can communicate with you now...' I thought in my head.

"Yes that's it, are you enjoying it?" asked Chrysalis.

'No...' I thought back.

"Why not?" she asked.

'Because... I don't...' I thought back walking down some steps to the city or village of Canterlot, whatever it was which!

"I see your in Canterlot!" said the Queen.

'Crazy bitch you!' I thought back with a smile.

"Oh come on now, just because as changeling queen and mother doesn't mean you have to get mad at me looking through your changeling eyes now does it?" she said laughing a bit.

'I guess not...' I thought. I thought being friendly since she was in my head would be best. 'What's up?'

"No one wants to pleasure me today, I'm bored so I thought I might take an idea from the scientist of changelings in my hive and try to link our minds together!" said Chrysalis in a sad and depressing way.

'So you need someone to talk to?' I asked sighing to myself and to her.

"Would you be welcome to talk to me?" asked Chrysalis.

'I have nothing else better to do...' I thought back. I sent a picture of me smiling somehow, she sent one back.

"Well... know any jokes..." she asked.

'I know a few you'd probably never understand them because they're old human jokes!' I answered. I realized I hadn't buttoned my cape back on and quickly did so.

"Well... go ahead! knock me out!" said Chrysalis. It took me a while but I thought of something me and my perverted friends would talk about back at school.

'Okay... here... Question, what did the hurricane say to the coconut palm tree?' I asked her.

"Keep to your roots?" she answered questioningly.

'No... Hold onto your nuts, this is going to be one hell of a blowjob.' I answered. I heard her laugh in my head and start nearly wheezing.

"Okay... that's a good one!" she said. I laughed back and smiled to her inside my head. "Now I'll try!" I knew she was thinking after a ten second time. "What does it mean when your boyfriend is in your bed gasping for breath and calling out your name?"

'Um... gee... I don't know...' I said. I walked to the train station and to the ticket booth. I showed him my cape and allowed me onto the train.

"It means you didn't hold the pillow down long enough!" I burst out laughing in my head. This was actually fun, I couldn't believe we were being friendly to each other.

'Chrysalis...' I thought.

"Yes Raxyn, king of the changelings?" asked Chrysalis.

'What was the reason you wanted to talk to me!' I asked her. I had a vision of her resting her chin on a hoof.

"I wanted to know you better... I believe we had gotten off at the wrong start..." said Chrysalis smiling.

'Depends... what did you think you did wrong?' I asked her.

"I think I would love to have a slave... would you be my slave? please be my slave!" said Chrysalis.

'I think I'll pass!' I said to her.

"I will have you one day or another!" said Chrysalis in an angry tone.

'I'm not going to just instantly be with you!' I said back to her.

"YOU WILL OBEY THE QUEEN OF CHANGELINGS!" she shouted at me. I went to cover my ears but remembered she was only in my head.

'No... I will not obey you!" I said to her. "I will do what I want! Even if you kidnap me, I will not follow your orders!'

"You have a strong conscience, no one ever usually does! Have it your way human... I shall obtain you!" She broke the mind-link and left my head. I was finally able to enjoy peace and quiet. Before I knew it, I was already at PonyVille. I walked out of the train, through the station, and into PonyVille.

"What should I do..." I asked myself. I had no idea of what was to be done, then it hit me. I've heard of Everfree forest, and I decided to talk a nice walk through it. Taking time to not be seen, I quickly walked in the direction to Fluttersshy's house to not a raise suspicion of myself. After I left Ponyville I slipped into the trees and into the darkness of the forest.

The darkness seemed... calming and relaxing. I remembered where back on earth I would sit in the darkness, thinking about my life past, present, and future and wonder if it would do any good. I would stay up to at least midnight and listen to the easy pounding of my heart. A soothing sound on its own self.

There was a dirt road that lead from Ponyville into the forest. I walked onto it out of some bushes, I remained onto the road. I hadn't noticed by three changelings were watching from inside a tree to my right.

"There he is... the child..." said a changeling, he wore midnight blue armor. The obsidian was carefully dyed to give him the blue color that would not only hide his armor but him in the shadows in the moonlight. There was an ivory black horn the came out of his helmet.

"Commander... what are we doing again?" asked a voice loudly. I perked myself up and looked around. I went back to walking thinking it was the wind.

"Klutzel! QUIET YOU FOOL!" hissed the changeling to his follower. "No wonder they said you're a kluts..."

"Who said?" asked Klutzel in a whispering tone of voice.

"Nevermind!" said the commander who was leading the scout team. The other changeling remained quiet, watching the boy. curious as he was, he couldn't rush blindly into things. "Chrysalis needs to know right away after were done watching him!"

"Agreed..." said the silent changeling. "I'll go... someone needs to watch Klutzel..."

"Thank you lieutenant." said the commander of the group. "Now, I'll follow him. Klutzel, stay here and whistle when it's time to attack. Lieutenant, follow me..."

"Okey sir!" said Klutzel. The Lieutenant sighed and followed the one in command of this operation.

I remembered something on parkour and free running and remembered I had climbed trees using it. I ran up a tree and grabbed it branch. I shimmied and pulled myself up. The branch held my weight without cracking. I saw a large branch ten feet above me. I sued the branch I stood on as a diving board. Using my force and momentum, I jumped and grabbed the branch. It was half a foot in diameter, something easy to balance and walk upon. I leaped for a three-inch diameter branch and swung myself onto another branch four inches in diameter.

"He's... skilled..." said the Lieutenant.

"Don't be fooled... we must use him for our cause!" said the commander. He looked at Klutzel and his eyes glowed green. I jumped down to the ground and rolled. There was a howling all around and I fell to the ground onto my knees.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled standing up surrounded by ten changelings. They all had the worst smile I could imagine, a smile in where I figured a rapist would had, except these smiles were for war... and kidnapping! The commander and Lieutenant I saw leap from a tree.

"Well well... what have we here!" said the commander. "Is this Raxyn, the boy mistress wants so badly! such a shame... I wanted someone of higher value!"

"You'll get higher value..." I said not bothering to look at him. He laughed and every changeling there laughed.

"Did someone forget to invite me?" asked a distorted female voice. The changelings turned to the road farther into the darkness and I saw Queen Chrysalis who was walking in my general direction with two heavily armored and armed Changelings at her side. "Of course you all forgot to invite me..."

"You followed me here!" I said astonished.

"Now isn't that a surprise... All I did was take a sneak peek into those eyes and then interpreted the moment you would arrive! don't look at the Everfree forest dear... consequences like these happen often!" said Queen Chrysalis. Her voice, this was the first time I'd gotten to see her properly. She was beautiful... I was right about her hair and everything else I thought of. I thought she was clearly seducing.

"Go for it my children!" she said nodding to them. They turned back towards me and bared their fangs. "Wait hold on... someone is not here... Commander, where is Klutzel!"

"KLUTZEL COME OUT OF THE TREE YOU FOOL!" yelled the commander. There was a scrambling of something and a thud as a changeling fell out of a tree.

"I'm here your majesteh!" he said bowing to her and joining the other twelve going to attack me. Great, that made thirteen! sixteen including the queen and her bodyguards.

"And don't feed on his love or harvest up his body please minions... I want him alive this time!" added Chrysalis. My worst fears were realized right about here. A snarl was behind me, two snarls and I back flipped estimated they would leap at me. They skidded to a stop when landing on the ground and turned on me. I stabbed them between the eyes with my hidden blades.

"No..." I said standing up straight shaking the bluish-green blood from my weapons. Now there were eleven, that still was over ten!

"Children, you know what to do!" said Chrysalis. fangs were bared, a howl came from my left. Many things went very quickly and then I thought I fell to the ground. Looking up I saw I had killed six changelings in less than three seconds. "Well... shit..." said Chrysalis stubbornly.

"You should train your changelings better..." I stated jumping over a changeling who went to my feet.

"They are killing machines my friend!" said Chrysalis objecting to my statement.

"Why am I not nearly dead then..." I asked punching a changeling into a tree. His helmet broke and slid off allowing me to kick his head more into the tree.

"Because... GAH GUARDS GET HIM!" screamed Chrysalis. The two changeling bodyguards nodded to each other and turned to me with a fierce look in their eyes.

"OKAY OAKY... I give up..." I said. I had a certain plan maybe.

"Really?" asked Chrysalis as I walked up to her sheathing my hidden blades.

"NO!" I said swiping my right arm to her, unsheathing the blade. She blocked with immense speed and kicked me with the same fore leg and hoof used to block.

"I thought you wanted to be friendly and take the easy way out of this... I was mistaken, guards... hold him down!" said Chrysalis. The changelings grabbed me arms and sat on them. The rest of the changelings alive laughed at me. The commander stood beside his queen along with the lieutenant at his side.

"Pity I have to do this to you Raxyn... This would've been so much easier if you had cooperated!" said Chrysalis. She bent down and touched her horn with my head. I yelled in pain and closed my eyes awaiting the worst. Nothing happened, I reopened them with blurred vision. I noticed myself hoisted onto Chrysalis's back.

"I'm sure the Royal princesses wouldn't mind... If I took their play thing!" I heard Chrysalis say. After that I blacked out and I didn't remember the rest of the journey. The only think I could hear while knocked out by her spell was the buzzing of her wings.

My journey with, her... was someone told me an hour-long. I had been out for an hour. And that was the changeling Klutzel! But him and I being friends is a different story. I remembered a bit of sweltering heat and some rain but that was all the worldly elements I was exposed to.

"Get him off my back..." demanded the queen with force. I felt myself thrown off, I landed on something hard. I saw a bright green light and then her face in front of mine.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have his hands and feet bound?" asked the lieutenant curiously. Chrysalis shook her head and backed off for a minute She took five steps back as the others surrounded me.

"It will be fine lieutenant... He wouldn't run, isn't that right Raxyn... you wont run!"

"I cant really run anyway... besides... I'd be hunted down..." I answered her looking to the ground. I felt the surface and realized something. Obsidian flooring, this was amazing. Chrysalis had a palace and kingdom out of my most favorite rock.

"See... everything will be fine..." said Chrysalis. "He also obeys orders... watch! Raxyn stand up and follow me, beside me!" She looked at me with a smile. The commander scowled at me as I stood. I walked up next to her uncertainly and received a laugh from the changeling bodyguards, commander, lieutenant and Klutzel.

"Very good Raxyn... keep an inch distance and do not wander!" ordered Chrysalis. She started walking and I walked beside her. The commander, bodyguards, lieutenant, and Klutzel following behind us both. "Now Raxyn... what do you think of the kingdom of changelings?"

"Um... well... it's very..." I began.

"Nope took too long!" said Chrysalis hitting my face with her wing. She slowed me down but I pushed it aside and continued walking beside her. She led me through the large cavern and into her castle of obsidian marble. I looked behind me quickly to try to see an opening but didn't because it was so dark down in the cavern we were in. "Now Raxyn dear, what do you know about castles...?"

"They're very large and take days to navigate!" I said.

"Very good... now, if I were to call you to my room for some special reason... how fast can you run?" continued Chrysalis.

"About ten miles... an hour..." I said wanting to know where this was going. Chrysalis nodded, and smiled to me. Her fangs appeared at the sides of her mouth.

"That's pretty fast... for someone on two legs..." she said. There was a scoff behind us from the commander. "Maybe I could test you someday in the training area... but then again you're so young, you'll be embarrassed and afraid to show yourself.

"You don't know that..." I said blankly. I followed her down a flight of stairs into the darkness even more.

"I don't know that huh? well... maybe you can prove it!" said the Queen. "Can you put your hand on my back..." I obliged knowing that if I didn't I'd be attacked by her or someone else. She was cold, I shivered and drew my hand back.

"So that wasn't a dream..." I muttered.

"Very much so it wasn't Raxyn..." she turned and nodded her head just as soon as I saw the first thing on the left. All I got before I was knocked out from her horn was that I saw a door made of bars.

"Wake up little human... It's time for you to be mine!" said Chrysalis's voice. I opened my eyes slowly and with tiredness. I tried looking past her but she obscured my view. "Alright then... you're going to be my slave... now if you have any questions don't bother asking them... I hate questions! The only thing you need to know is you only take orders from me!" I nodded and coughed to the side and not into her face.

"Well you kept your respect while being out..." said the Queen watching me.

"Yea well might as well make the best of my life here now!" I noticed I was surrounded by walls. behind Chrysalis as I saw through her transparent wings were bars, they shined a bit. "I'm not... in a..."

"You're in my dungeon..." said Chrysalis backing off a bit. Like the room? I made sure there was nothing in here! I also stripped you of your cape... money... weapons... You only have those robes now! Enjoy your stay!" She walked out staring at me still. I tried getting up but had no strength. "Plus I drained your strength from you..." she added. I rolled onto my stomach and picked myself up. There was a screech and the door shut by her magic. She walked away and the commander and lieutenant stayed.

"Welcome to hell Raxyn..." said the commander of the group who attacked me. "Enjoy your stay while you get to enjoy NOTHING!" He walked off grimacing in joy. I sat down and buried my hands in my face. The lieutenant watched me before turning around and keeping his spear at the ready guarding my cell.

I was not trapped... no sunlight, just the light of the torch just outside of my cell. I liked the darkness, I really did, but I was almost in complete darkness. The right side of my cell was mostly darkened, I crept over slowly. I made a scuffling noise as I crawled over to the corner.

"What are you doing?" asked the Lieutenant looking at me crawl to the darkest corner of my cell.

"I like being in darkness because it keeps me calm... It helps me... think maybe... I can get relaxed by darkness..." I answered him. He turned around and kept guard again. I finally sat in a ball in the corner, legs tucked to my chest and resting my head on my knees. There was a light scraping, I saw Chrysalis's horn scraping the wall in front of my cell.

"He's welcome to come out now... After all he's MY personal slave!" she said to the lieutenant. He looked at her, nodded and opened the door. Chrysalis looked into my cell before seeing me in the corner.

"Oh hello Raxyn... enjoying your cell and pouting?" she asked.

"I'm not pouting... or crying... just staying in the darkness to relax and keep calm." I said. She laughed and looked at me sighing happily.

"Well I'd like you to come on out and look at my castle!" she said this with a tone like she was hiding something, and I didn't like it. The way she said that sentence made me think of something with sex, I didn't know why...

I stood up, shakily and used the walls for support. I stumbled next to her and grabbed my cell bars for more support. I let go and stood up straight, almost falling backwards, but catching myself. It was clear I hadn't regained my strength yet!

"Come on slave... I didn't absorb all of your strength!" said Chrysalis impatient.

"Sorry... mistress..." I said adding respect to her.

"Good good, follow me..." We walked up the steps to the main room of her castle, everything looked alike to Celestia's castle. "Everything here is modeled after Celestia's castle!"

"I can... see... making my job easier for me..." I said.

"Excellent slave... your very smart..." said Chrysalis. I smiled inside triumphantly. "But to become king of changelings you need to work better than that!"

"What would you have me do?" I asked. She looked at me with a coy look in her eye.

"You were Celestia's and Luna's Royal Assassin... show me what abilities you have..." she said.

"Why of course..." I said. I lead the way to the training area. I walked up the stairs, came face to face with the throne room door and turned right. There was the original doorway to the gym or whatever it was.

"Oh slave... don't leave instantly!" said Chrysalis as I took a step ahead of her towards the gym area. I turned around and bowed with respect. "Oh so cute when you respect me! This is my throne room..." She opened the doors with her magic and I saw a large rectangular room. Her throne was that of a crystal, a large crystal that had been chipped away at to make a kind of holy altar, but a chair at the same time. At its side were things that almost looked like small stairs, those were the smaller crystals.

"Such a beautiful piece of art don't you think?" she asked. The pillars hard tapestries of her signature colors. Black, green, and blue. Her symbol was on each of them.

"Yes... Your majesty, beautiful!" I said taking leave of the room. Chrysalis followed me into the gym area. Instead of stairs to walk down the room and floor was just there.

"Amazing isn't it... all my changelings come and train here time to time!" said Chrysalis. I saw a few changelings having a few races. They were flying above the dirt track using floating crystals as markers. "Well... you take point..." I walked along and she followed me. We finally reached the middle area, somehow she knew what I used to vault over, then it hit me after out last meet she must've seen how I got away from her!

"Slave, you better start impressing!" said Chrysalis. I looked at her, she opened her mouth to show her fangs, which I didn't want to get attacked with, and walked up to the nearest wall and ten feet away from it. I ran and one-hand vaulted over the stone obsidian fence. It was two feet and a half in height.

"Still impressive..." said Chrysalis. "What trick did you do to jumped the two fence gap?"

"Double kong..." I answered her. I kept running and did that same trick just for her. She clapped her hooves once.

"Keep going... I'll decide whether I want you to be my slave or not!" she said, I knew she liked what I was doing. I just didn't know how she liked it. I did a barrel vault, kash vault, dash, thief vault. Every vault I knew how to do. I showed her dive rolls, I did a descent vault after setting up a ten foot high obstacle. At the end, I was tired, regretfully...

"Well done... well done..." she said. "I may find use of you!" I bowed to her and sighed. "At nights I begin to freeze, and since your warm-blooded... well... maybe you could help me!" I had no choice but to nod. "I can also see you're a carnivore, you have slight fangs in your mouth. I might have to hunt some animals just to feed you!"

"I can hunt myself... but thank you your majesty!" I said shaking my head to her.

"I insist, and please... since you shall soon be king of the changeling army I would love for you to secretly... sincerely keep me company in my room!" said Chrysalis. "And you're welcome to take off that hood, I don't know why I never took it off myself!"

"Your majesty..." I said bowing again. I took off my hood and she stared into my eyes.

"Oh your definitely a changeling king... I won't leave you in that cell, actually I will... no... maybe not... I will have to think about it!" she said. "Follow me slave... I'll show you my room..." I hated she continued to call me her slave... It was like she was calling me her bitch. I had no choice but to follow, so I did. She led me back into the main room, and into her throne room. We walked down the mix of the colors green and blue carpet, the long line that people would walk on to greet their kings or queens.

(( WARNING: SUDDEN ACT OF RAPE, BUT NOT RAPE... ))

"Behind the throne... I keep a door..." she said to me. I walked farther ahead of her and found it. I grabbed the handle and opened it. There were little stairs but underneath her throne there was a room. "I lied, this isn't my real room! yet it is in a way!" She pushed me in and landed on top of me.

"Wait... wait!" I said, watching her close the door with her magic. She was confused and stood up straight. "Are you trying to rape me?"

"Depends... would you want that?" she asked.

"No..." I said.

"Too bad!" she lunged down and grabbed my neck with her mouth. I stopped moving if she actually was using her fangs to bite me. "Aw why'd you stop? I like it when my victims struggle!"

"Chrysalis! STOP!" I pleaded with her.

"Oh come now, I need to have a bit of fun!" she said and nibbled on my neck. I tried pushing and pulling her off but she was plainly, just too heavy. "Then again... I don't want my slave uncomfortable!" She let go and got off moving towards the bed.

I stood up slowly feeling my neck had any piercing holes from her fangs, luckily there were none.

"QUEEN!" yelled a voice making Chrysalis grimace in anger.

"I'll be back for you later, please, make yourself at home... And, I wasn't going to rape you... just... having fun..." she said leaving the room.

"Yes if your idea of fun, is acting like your going to kill your victims..." I muttered. I looked at her bed and felt the blankets and the bed itself. Everything was very soft. The door opened and I jumped back acting like I hadn't touched anything. Queen Chrysalis came back in, scowl on her face.

"Okay, were moving to my real place of sleep! just so you know where it is!" she said. We both walked out, my neck was fairly sore from what she had just done to me. The stairs to the right of the training area were back, and she lead me to the same place Celestia and Luna would've slept. Same room, but in the middle of the room there was a circular bed. It was the same soft silkie cloud like material the other bed was made of.

"Well... I hope you enjoy the place, since you know where everything is... please go back to your cell and rest up..." said Chrysalis, she plopped down into her bed, not even bothering to get up the covers using her magic. I waited five seconds after leaving and started running. It only took me ten seconds to sprint down the stairs, turn vault over the side of the main room upper level. And back into my cell, frankly I was starting to get very so much tired.

One thing was certain as I started resting and as the Lieutenant who guarded me locked my door up. I needed to be ready for whatever Chrysalis would have me do.


	5. Feelings for a Queen and Assignments

(( Welcome back Queen Chrysalis lovers! and... haters... maybe... I know there are a few people, wait... a few? I have like over 30 people following me... more than 15 following my story! Welcome back ponies to The Changeling King. ))

**:-: Chapter five ~**

**~ First day of work :-:**

I couldn't believe right then and there that I had just slept through half of the day and all night with an empty stomach. Luckily there was food that was given to me, but there was little of it. Barely a quarter of a half a pound of meat. Along with something that resembled moldy stale bread and only a leaf of cabbage.

The Queen wanted to make sure I was prepared, indeed that's what she said to me when I went to her throne room. I happily ate up the food, except for bits of the bread which were moldy. I remembered I was allergic to penicillin, I managed to not get a mouthful of mold, but very little anyway. I left the bread where it was and ate the cabbage leaf and meat together, giving it a crisp crunchy but juicy taste and feel. I was done in about three minutes at the most.

It took me a while to get up, since my strength was clearly regrowing at a fast rate. The lieutenant guarding my cell looked at me as I came by the door. "She wanted to see you in the throne room, I'm supposed to guide you there... but, you seem to be able to escort your own self to her throne."

"That I am..." I said. I had just realized I used my hood as a pillow for sleeping on the hard obsidian. I stretched it out to its normal size again getting all the wrinkles out. The door opened and I walked out, sighing in disappointment. "Why didn't she get me herself?"

"She's queen, she has every right to do whatever she wants..." said the Lieutenant. I nodded and walked up the stairs, entering the main room there was a jumble of Changeling guards.

"There he is... keep an eye on him, kill him if he tries to make a run for it!" said the only voice of the changeling army I didn't like. It was that bastard commander they all so loved! His armor was at a unique look of almost near crystallized, he seemed to take lots of pride today. I stared at him and walked past shoving him aside. He almost toppled to the ground and I smiled at him, he growled back.

"Anger issues?" I asked going up the stairs. "You should go get those fixed!" I heard him shout various things at me and to his men, which they all laughed in turn. I opened the throne room doors, just having to receive the look of disgust from Chrysalis. I cut my smile and went back to seriousness and attention.

"Well, I was wrong about thinking you would try to run away!" she said with a scowl. "Since I'm so sure you wont, knowing your duties... I'll lower the guard in the main room for you." All I did was nod and come closer. "Right... there!" she said. I looked down, and saw it was the third pillar away from her throne. I made a mental mark and note to stop here when coming into her. I bowed and stood up straight.

"Good, you already know how... Where are my manners, in a heart I don't have! Did you have a good nights rest?" she continued to say.

"Yes... your majesty..." I said to her.

"That's good, you'll need it for today's assignment... I would love for you... Oh wait, I can't because I don't know how! I need you to go to the worker area, I have a bit of cave for you to clear out!" said Chrysalis staring at me. "Also I would like you to go find the commander later today, I have a letter for him when you get back! WHEN you get back from your first assignment!"

"Anything else?" I asked impatiently. She bolted upright and stared at me.

"You should be more respectful towards me! Especially your master!" she snarled glaring at me. "You work for me, you should do well to respect what I want of you!"

"But I wont... yet I'll still do what you want just to stay alive!" I retorted. We glared at each other before she hissed.

"Don't make me call the guards on you!" she brought back with not even a smile but a smirk.

"Go ahead... But you don't even need to... I'll just go ahead and do my work!" I said walking away from her. I heard her growl and I laughed on the inside, a smile across my face.

"I'll be watching you!" she said as I left the throne room. I made sure no one was around, it seemed like there were fewer guards than there should've been unlike Canterlot. I laughed a bit and smirked to myself.

"Crazy bitch..." I muttered walking out of the castle escorted by two changeling guards. They led me down an obsidian stairway farther into the caves and we appeared at a large cleared out area. The one behind me shoved me into a large room I didn't see before. This was directly under the castle I guessed.

"Get in there!" said the one in front as they both shoved me to the ground inside the large room. The room to the best of my description was oval-shaped, still being chipped away at from other changelings. I made a guess to how changelings operated. This was a hive, almost like a ant hive...

The workers chipped away at the obsidian rock, barely increasing size of the room by an inch. I guessed the guards who shoved me in the room and stood by the entrance were warriors. I sighed, as they tossed me a strange-looking pickaxe and it landed by my feet. "Start working..." they both said at the same time leaving. The pickaxe had a strange shape, it gleamed like diamonds, but it was like the obsidian rock. It was full on both ends and I guessed that was for chipping at the rock endlessly. I had time to notice my surroundings. The changelings inside the room didn't even bother to look at me, they continued their work on the room. I noticed they held the same kind of pickaxe like mine in the holes in their legs and hooves.

"Over here!" hissed a voice to my left. I looked and saw two changelings, they held pickaxes like the other changelings in their hooves, or legs with the holes in them. I picked up the pickaxe and walked over as they looked at me curiously. "Let me guess... the special king that the Queen wanted right?" asked the other changeling.

"Yes..." I answered. I was curious to what they wanted. They looked at each other and back to me, their blue eyes glowing in the slight darkness.

"If she sent you down here you better be able to do much more than how much you look like you can do!" said the first one. They seemed to respect me a bit. "Follow me!" They both started walking and I shrugged beginning to take a step.

"I can try... It seems like you haven't barely done anything down here!" I said following them both reluctantly.

"You don't look like much." said the second stopping and starting to chip away at the obsidian wall. I noticed we were at the far end of the room, far away from the entrance. It seemed like only twenty feet away from the only exit to the room. The supports to keep the room up and not to collapse were about ten feet in diameter. "Your more like a twig almost..."

"Well... I don't specialize in brute strength and just looks to impress people!" I said. I stood next to him and the first changeling stood next to me starting to mine. We were about five feet apart, an equal distance. I raised my pick to strike and almost brought it down. A force stopped me and I looked down seeing they grabbed my arms.

"Explosive..." said the first one. He showed me the more white obsidian color and I nearly dropped the pickaxe.

"Right... avoid that..." I said letting my arms relax. "How do we go around it?"

"We don't... We have bomb specialists who deal with this!" said the second one. He whistled and another changeling came other wearing green armor, his horn was covered in metal and he hit the explosive rock with his hoof.

"It'll be safe in a while... hit it once..." he said walking away. I was really disturbed by that.

"Really?" I asked the two changelings. "If I hit it I thought it would explode..."

"He's messing with you... don't worry, work around it!" said the first changeling starting to help me out. "Use the pointy end instead of the flat end!" I looked at the pickaxe and spun it around holding the pointy end out in front of myself. I hadn't even noticed it had two sides to it.

"Okay then..." I said. I started working around the white obsidian rock. With little effort it popped out and I slid it away, Someone with a large stone cart came by and picked it up and put it in the cart carefully.

"Another type of worker for the caves, they pick up the explosives rocks and take them to be reprocessed into obsidian." said the second changeling.

"Well... you guys have different jobs for different changelings..." I muttered.

"Of course, it's how the hive works!" said the first changeling. There it was, my suspicious were correct. They whole area was a hive, it was like ants and everything else.

"Your almost like..." I began.

"Ants, this is one whole colony!" said the second changeling. That proved my thought was right, changelings operated like ants and bees. Always helping each other, except for the queen. Queen Chrysalis just apparently decided to laze around...

"Well I'll be damned... You guys are like bees and ants..." I said continuing to slowly plunge my pick into the dark-colored rock. The changelings laughed and continued on the wall with me.

"Your very observant... almost like a scientist..." said the first one.

"Actually I am one... I rely on theories, observing... other things scientists do..." I answered him. I remembered my time on earth, my grade in science classes were always... intelligent... I had a little thing for science! I shook those old thoughts and returned to the present. "What are we doing talking? Becoming friendly..."

"Hmm..." said the first one. "This is new for us... oh wait, no it's not!" We all laughed and stopped in less than a second.

"What's your name..." asked the second one.

"Raxyn..." I answered, just one simple name.

"Nice to meet you... Raxyn... I'm Shreden... The other one over there is Screelden!" he said. Screelden nodded as he continued to mine.

"Same goes to you both, Are you two brothers?" I then asked doing the same.

"We're actually cousins!" said Screelden.

"Yes... cousins who agree with each other..." said Shreden.

"Your names are... different..." I said.

"Well we aren't like ponies you fool!" said Shreden. A face palm kind of sound was heard from Screelden. I guessed he did an equivalent of a face hoof for a face palm.

"Changelings names are supposed to strike fear and uncertainty, Each one of us is unique!" said Screelden. I nodded and pulled a large fifteen inch chunk of obsidian out of the wall with my pickaxe.

"Still, it's funny... You guys and ponies are... alike in some ways... but your like alicorns..." I said.

"Yes, we are like alicorns! but we have lesser magics than normal unicorns..." said Screelden. "We keep the wings and horn, but it comes to a few disadvantages."

"What kind?" I asked as we slowly made little dents and chips break off of the obsidian with time.

"We have magic to control, change our form, a bit of healing magic that is automatic when we are injured... I may miss a few things, but it's hard to describe and do things at the same time for us..." said the changeling pulling a large ten inch rock out of the wall.

"Well... your probably the closest thing as a friend I'll get being a slave to your queen..." I said. They chuckled and continued their work, always throwing out little chunks of white obsidian.

"You have a sense of no fear about you..." said Shreden.

"You also have a faint aura of love around you... any changeling paying attention would easily pick that up and harvest it for their own personal gain... But none of them ARE paying attention..." said Screelden indicating the changelings who were also mining out the obsidian.

"How do you guys feed on love anyway?" I asked curiously throwing out a chunk of white obsidian the size of my two feet planted together.

"It's like it flows into our veins and body. It... covers us like a blanket, it feels warm and tingly all over our bodies. It's like chocolate, like a sugar rush but without all the energy flowing through-out your body." answered Screelden. Shreden nodded in agreement furiously.

"It's like adrenaline... except it lasts for days depending on how strong the power of love is!" said Shreden.

"Hmm... I need to ask your queen for a journal... or something..." I said as they helped me pull out a triangle of obsidian.

"Why?" they both asked me.

"I would love to document your species... me being a bit of a scientist a bit... Your kind is intriguing, I could learn a bit since... I'm a changeling king without even being one..." I said.

"Of course... that would make sense!" said Screelden. Shreden whistled and two changelings came by wrapping vines around the triangle of obsidian and starting to drag it away.

"You all have the same bodies... eyes... wings... It's almost strange..." I said.

"Your very observant Raxyn..." said Shreden.

"It's how I work, I conduct theories, observations, conclusions... many scientific things that helps me in the world... That's why the best war leaders are scientists... Because they can make quick generalizations!"

"Damn... you're a scientist..." said Screelden coughing. "Not a nerd like I thought..."

"Most people think I'm a nerd or geek... well... to hell with them!" I said. "I just think quickly... I can compute math within a matter of seconds and decide how fast someone moves depending on how they move... It's just... normal!" They looked at me and sighed.

"I'm talking nonsense again... well fuck..." I said sighing. I threw up my pickaxe, grabbed it at the very bottom of the pick and swing it into the obsidian breaking it and having it shine a rainbow-colored light just for a split second. The next thing I knew I was being helped up by a changeling in a blue obsidian helmet.

"You found some of the crystals we use for armors... I was told there were none down here..." he said looking at me. He coughed and left speaking with a few other guards. I looked down and saw I broke my pickaxe with the blow I gave it.

"Well..." I began. "What do I do?"

"Gee... take this and pull them out!" said Screelden giving me a small obsidian hammer and chisel.

"Go ahead..." said the same armored changeling who helped me back up. I looked at them both repeatedly, then at the hole where I struck. I used the hammer against the parts around the hole and crumbled the obsidian away so I could reach in. I poked my arms through and then my head.

"Holy... shit... pancakes..." I said. It was like a circle room, it was ten feet in diameter I estimated and filled with crystals. I slid back out and coughed looking at Screelden, Shreden, and the other armored changelings. "Which ones do I grab?"

"Grab the blue and green ones, dispose of the others!" said a fully green armored changeling. I spun the hammer in my fingers and smirked. I stuck my head through again and arms. I luckily wasn't embarrassed, Since I wasn't fully bending over and I was only leaning forward.

"What's in there?" asked Screelden.

"Green, red, blue, I see a purple crystal... and um... black?" I answered him. I was curious to know what was with the black crystal in the middle of the crystal pocket.

"BLACK?" asked Shreden.

"There's a black crystal in there?" said the rest of the armored changelings as I snaked out. I looked at them and nodded sighing.

"What the story behind black crystals?" I asked them. They looked at each other and snickered before looking back at me.

"Changelings could harvest power from dark crystals, because of their dark power hidden inside!" said the blue helmeted changeling.

"Hmm..." I began. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Chrysalis would love to hear this news!" said the fully green armored changeling. "Go tell her..."

"Okay... I'll just do this new job instead of my main one!" I said handing the chisel and hammer back to Screelden. I started into a fast walk, a job, then into a run out of the cavern being stopped by the two guards from before.

"Where are you going now?" they both asked at the same time.

"Chrysalis... I mean, your Queen would love to know I found a dark crystal..." I said.

"Show us the crystal then?" the one on my left asked.

"Okay... since you need proof, I understand why but seriously!" I said. I ran back to the area that I was working at and showed them the hole.

"But that's... impossible..." they both said after staring at it. "That's not supposed to be under here..."

"Well Apparently it is... can I go tell the Queen now?" I said. They looked at me and growled nodding.

"But remember! Don't try to make a run for it!" said the one on the right of me. I raised my hands and nodded running off. I left the room and sprinted up the stairs returning to the castle.

"Hold on... I remember it being... different... It's changed, unless Queen Chrysalis decided it was nice to change the castle and make me lost for eternity trying to find whoever I'm looking for." I said. The castle was completely demonic in shape. there were sharp claw like protrusions coming out of the corners and some of the walls of the castle.

'Chrysalis... what did you do to the castle?' I said using the mind link trick I had learned barely a few days ago.

"Oh... so you can finally reply using the mind link now huh?" replied the queen of the changelings in an angry tone of voice.

'Why are you always angry?' I thought back still staring at the castle.

"Because I have to deal with incompetent fools... and I can barely feed my subjects with the little amount of love I have!" she replied.

'Why'd you rearrange the castle?' I asked.

"Because I'm queen and while you were gone for an hour-" said the changeling.

'HOLY SHIT AN HOUR?' I asked surprised.

"You interrupted me!" hissed Chrysalis.

'I'll be in the throne room in a minute!' I said sighing.

"Okay... I expect something to apologize by!" said Chrysalis closing off the link. I walked into the castle and saw the main room. Same as before, just with the same claw like protrusions and more tapestries. The carpet, was a green mucus like color. Most of the castle tapestries were green and blue, making me guess green was a signature color of hers. I walked up the stairs and opened the large doors to the throne room. Queen Chrysalis was lying on her back in her throne, both of her fore-hoofs on her chest. She turned her head and sat back up straight.

"Well?" she began. I took a moment to breathe and bow before standing up straight.

"There's a dark crystal down in the area you sent me to mine in..." I said. She slowly got off her throne and walked towards me.

"A... DARK crystal?" she asked putting her face in front of mine. Her ears twitched and her horn glowed, I guessed she was really angry. "THAT'S IT? YOU COME TO TELL ME ABOUT SOME MEASLY LITTLE CRYSTAL!" She raised her left hoof and went to hit me, but as soon as she reached my face she stopped. Emotion left her face and she sat down, mouth in front of mine.

"You said Dark crystal... something with that much power..." She stared at me with those green eyes, beautiful green eyes I should add. "Show me where..."

"I thought... but..." I began. She wrapped her fore legs around me and kissed me before letting go. I almost thought she was being passionate about this. There was some sort of slime on my lips, I could feel it as I slid my mouth about.

"Just show me..." she said standing back up. I nodded and walked backwards before walking properly. She followed me at a slow trot, but fast enough to stand beside me. I feared that if I went to wipe the residue from her lips off of mine she would get angry. I let my tongue slide out and taste it. Instead of something that I thought would taste bad, It was more like something that was sweet and salty. I had never really experience that type of taste before. It was disturbing, but intriguing at the same time.

I led her outside of the castle, we walked down the stairs and into the large room. "what is this room for anyway?" I asked as we both took one step inside.

"Eggs..." was the only word Chrysalis responded with as the changelings in the room bowed before continuing their work.

"An egg room? Who lays the eggs, you or another changeling..." I then asked.

"Other changelings..." she blankly responded. I figured she wasn't telling me everything, was she regretting she kissed me, or was I just thinking in a different way. "We call them change mothers..."

"Hmm... well here it is!" I said showing her the hole. She walked up to it as I stood aside and peered into it with one eye. She turned her head towards me.

"Well you weren't lying, there's a dark crystal in there..." she said. "I think I'll let you off of the job for now, you must be tired..."

"Wait... I should finish what I can here first... obtain the crystal..." I said. She stared at me before sighing and closing her eyes.

"Alright... but I'm warning you, If you don't return with the crystal I have every right to probably kill you... And be careful, those things are highly explosive magic material!" She started to turn and walk back to the entrance of the room and back to the castle.

"Here you go!" said Screelden handing back the hammer and chisel. I grabbed then and poked my head and arms through. I held the chisel firmly and held the hammer near its flat ended handle, then with a lot of building up of courage I struck it making the crystal pop out-of-place. I pulled out the chisel and hammer and pulled out the crystal, looking at it as I held it in my arms.

"Wow... and only in less than a minute..." said Shreden. I laughed and began to walk away when an ahem was heard behind me. The blue helmeted changeling looked at me and I looked back fearful.

"Come back soon..." he said. I nodded and jogged off, holding the crystal in my hands and arms and I jogged up the stairs and back into the castle.

I had just realized something then and there, Chrysalis WAS taking it easy on me. This was probably was the easiest task to carry out! She was preparing me for more things to come. I shook the thought and went into the main room again catching up to her just as she opened the throne room door. "Don't go in... where do you want me to put this?" I said stopping her in her tracks.

"Already? there may be some use to you yet!" she said walking up to me. "I need that in my room, come with me!" She walked past and I walked with her heaving the large dark crystal formation in my arms. With little trouble I managed to walk up the stairs to the upper floor and stay behind her. She stopped and looked at me.

"Your not lagging behind to get a good look at me are you?" she asked in a sultry tone. I had just realized I almost strayed my eyes to look at her backside.

"No your majesty..." I said snapping out of a false sense of security. She smiled barely and continued walking making sure she was beside me. I gladly opened the door carrying the crystal in one arm and walked into her room.

"Put it on that obsidian end table at the end of my bed!" she ordered. I reluctantly set the crystal down without breaking it onto the top of the table and sighed happily.

"Anything else?" I began turning around. As soon as I turned her lips met mine and I felt my strength draining from me. I opened my mouth without me able to control my body and her tongue gracefully wrapped around my tongue, that long forked tongue squeezed and stole my love from me. She took a step back and I collapsed to the ground wheezing and clutching my heart.

"That would be all my king..." she said as I stood up getting a good large breath of air.

"What did... you do... to me?" I asked licking the slime residue off my lips once more.

"Drained you of your love, I sensed it and decided I should take what I could!" she said. "Very potent taste also... You are very filling!"

"I'll take that... as a... compliment!" I said panting between words. I nodded and walked out of her room trying to get my bearings. She had drained me completely and I fell to my knees once more clutching my forehead. "Huff... Puff... Cuff the Duff..." I said rhyming a bit. I sat up and I became nauseated. I saw the black form of Chrysalis appear by my side.

"Poor thing you..." she said soothingly. "You need to rest properly..." I felt myself picked up by her magic and the next second later I was lying in her bed, one of her hoofs on my chest, the other wrapped around my stomach area under my back. I struggled to stay awake and then...

darkness...

I woke to the steady breathing sound and weight of the Queen resting her head on my chest. Was she... loving me? I couldn't tell as I looked down at her, her sleeping form not even giving intention she was acting asleep. How could something act so evil, but be such a peaceful and beautiful creature during sleep and without evil. Thoughts ran through my head as I slowly realized She had pulled my robe off. I found them on the obsidian floor folded up cleanly. At least she knew how to be civil when she wanted...

I also found my black shirt was lying on top of my robes. And that gave me a fright almost as I looked back to my chest. My vision became clear in an instant and I shook my head groaning a bit. Either she raped me, or I was perfectly fine...

I didn't feel anything weird down at my crotch area, so I ruled out the possibility she raped me roughly. This gave me little time to think about something else. She shuffled a bit and I realized I had my right arm around her neck. I chuckled and smiled, now this is what I loved. Me, a thirteen year old kid dealing with love? Especially with other species, I kept the thought and felt her hair.

Soft, it was like cool water in a stream that flowed through your fingers. It was slippery and a good feeling at the same time. Almost like slime, in fact I was sure she was covered in slime. But it wasn't a icky stick kind of slime. No, this was slime that was like an Aloe gel, like a smoothing bar of soap against skin and nourishing like skin cream.

Chrysalis moved under my touch on her face and I moved my hands and arm back around her neck. I came to realize something, I thought I was starting to be in love with her. But I ruled that out, yes she was pretty! I thought she was pretty, she wasn't just that but also beautiful in an evil sense. If I was a pony in this land of Equestria, I would be honored to be her slave, do whatever she wanted...

But I wasn't?

Was I? All I heard was me being the king of changelings, I was to rule with the queen and conquer all the world and remake it in our image! But would I... do that?

No, not ever! I made friends with many ponies! I made friends with changelings! I made my choice then and there, I would never help the Queen conquer the world. My plan was to help her with a few missions, then when we got back into Canterlot I would have to betray and fight her! I lifted my head, it was difficult with little strength but managed.

I looked to my left and saw my hidden blades the princesses made for me, Or whoever did... She kept them on an end table in front of a mirror. A mirror...

A MIRROR! I thought quickly and plumped my head back onto the bed and on a pillow. I wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong with my hair. I felt it and finally realized I had it grow back to my shoulder length, it also covered my ears and I had side bangs. That's the way I liked it. It waved in the wind and flew back when I ran.

The Queen yawned on my chest and I felt her horn touch my mouth. I shifted a bit and felt the edges, sharp like a weapon. I touched the tip barely and I pricked it making me bleed. I hissed in pain and sucked the blood. My blood I didn't have a problem tasting, I thought I tasted good. Anything or Anyone else's, I didn't want to go there. That's just plain emo or goth, or way too weird for me! Chrysalis shifted and raised her head a bit, turning her head and making sure she didn't stab me with her horn.

"I see your already awake..." she muttered having her head fall back onto my chest.

"Yes... I'm awake!" I said recovering from the sudden force on my chest.

"Your strength returns at a very fast pace, I'm impressed. You Humans are so... potent! So much potential!" she said. "It's a shame you're the only one of your species here!" I said nothing and she leaned upwards, her fore hoofs pushing herself up. "What? nothing to say to your Queen?" She noticed me looking at her strangely.

"I probably should confess something..." I said moving my arms and hands away from her. She went to cock he head but refused the action and stared at me. "Has anyone ever told you were beautiful or pretty?" She inhaled as she relaxed her gaze and smiled.

"Are you implying that you think I'm pretty?" she asked in a tone that was far from her normal hissing and evil type of tone. "You shouldn't embarrass yourself by trying to flatter me to get out of your slave duties..."

"I'm being honest your Majesty... I know I shouldn't feel this way to something not of my species, but I think your very pretty..." I said giving in to my emotions.

"You? You love me?" she asked taken aback, but keeping her posture. "I... don't have to force you to love me? Your just going to say it? then and there?" she looked at her fore hooves and glared back up at me, placing her hooves on my neck and cutting off my ability to breathe. "YOU SHOULD NEVER LIE! YOU WILL RESPECT ME FOR WHO I AM, I AM QUEEN AND YOU WILL GIVE YOUR QUEEN HONESTY AND INTEGRITY AND EVERYTHING I WANT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

If there were guards outside of her room, they would've probably kicked the door open. I struggled to breathe but couldn't, I felt darkness cloud my eyes. Using both of my hands I pulled her face towards mine and I lifted up with my back and head best as I could. She relaxed as my lips met with hers and I used my tongue to touch against them. All anger and hatred lost her and she let me slide my tongue into her mouth. I stayed there for three seconds before pulling away and taking large, deep breaths.

"You... weren't... lying, those feelings were true?" she asked almost falling off the bed. I nodded, seeing as I could barely breathe out a word Yes. "I... I don't understand, I thought you were trying to push through to me to trick me... I..." She slouched and went to slide off the bed, back towards me. I felt sorry for the changeling, I figured all this seclusion by herself most of the time made her...

Question things. I raised my left hand and placed it on her back grabbing it and sliding her back with whatever strength I could. I only moved her one centimeter as she turned to me. If I could ever see any creature so sad and full of tears, it was her, those green eyes watery as she stared at me. She seemed to understand and slid back to sit beside me. I took one last final deep breath and relaxed. "Come closer..." I wheezed, still apparently indicating I was totally almost killed. She bent down, face next to mine and a tear fell onto my face. I wiped it with my hand and licked it, it tasted of despair, if despair had a taste.

"Don't cry..." I said trying to soothe her. She looked at me. She began to stand and I used this opportunity to kick out her back legs with my leg. She fell onto her side and she laid with her face towards mine. She began to weep a bit more. "hush Chrysalis... all this seclusion has made you a target to believe truth are lies, quiet now..." I cooed.

"B-But..." she began. I planted another kiss on her lips, she went quiet. I felt her body with my left hand and she shivered.

"Come here..." I said. She obliged and slipped around my arms as I cuddled her. I knew she could sense the aura of my love emanating around me. She sniffed and looked at me. I pulled her closer and as her body touched my chest, I started shivering, only for a second. She was freezing, and not by normal standards, Her body was like a chilly wind on a thirty degree winter day. She set her chin on my shoulder and I wrapped my right arm around her neck, my other hand went around her back to embrace her in a hug.

I heard her start to mumble and murmur as I felt a couple of tears stream down my shoulder and wet the pillow I rested my head on. I was there, comforting her, giving her love and she was like a child after being lied to by friends. Me...

in the past, I was like this... I remembered... I felt for her. I slowly moved my right hand along her neck and my left along her back. She shivered as I tickled her along her back. I stopped and sighed, lifting my left hand I moved it along her right cheek caressing it smoothly. The creature, the queen of changelings, Chrysalis was in a pain I remembered from a childhood memory. I felt my eyes water and a tear come out of my right eye. A tear of sadness, but also joy.

I didn't feel joy that she was in pain, but a tear of joy that I was here to soothe her pain. She mumbled again and her horn glowed green. I felt something soft climb up my body, it was a blanket. It covered us both as she dig more into my body, chin digging against my skin and body hugging me. "It's okay dear... It's okay..." I said in a kingly voice as much as possible. She moved her head and looked into my black eyes, smiling before resting her head on my shoulder again. I kissed her cheek and she looked at me through half-closed eyes.

"Raxyn... thank you..." I heard her murmur as her forked green tongue licked against my right cheek and onto my lips. I rolled my eyes while having them closed and allowed her entry. Instead of wrapping her tongue around mine, she kept it there. She fell into a tearful sleep, still crying. I did the same and hugged her even closer, giving her whatever warmth she needed.

"Raxyn... RAXYN WAKE UP WE COMMAND YOU TO!" said a familiar feminine voice I recognized.

"Luna? Luna I hear you!" I said. I opened my eyes and awoke to a lucid dream. I was still sleeping I knew, but my consciousness was completely aware I was awake.

"Raxyn, where have you been? WHERE ARE THOU?" she asked appearing behind me.

"I was... kidnapped... The queen..." I said sighing. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright... it was never your fault, WE should've watched you more closely... we sometimes make mistakes!" she said looking at me. "Are thou? sleeping with her?"

"Please understand... she... does things!" I said raising my hands in protest.

"Understandable! Are thou alright in her midst?" she asked.

"Just fine... she's made me her personal slave though..." I answered her. I felt around as the dream rippled.

"We only have a limited time..." said Luna.

"How are you here?" I asked her curiously.

"In your midst is the Princess of the Night! QUEEN OF DREAMS!" she said.

"Oh..." I said sighing. "Of course..."

"Please, try to contact US any way thou can!" she said as the dream disappeared. I nodded to her before I snapped back into reality. I went back to dreaming real dreams, with the Queen, Chrysalis.

We both woke up, I opened my eyes first and then her. She still was laying on my shoulder, her right eye staring at me in a peaceful way. We both sat up at the same time. Looking down at our noses we both blushed and she slipped her tongue back into her mouth.

"Evening..." she said wiping tears from her face. It seemed she was done with her sadness problem looking away.

"Yes... quite... I said also looking away for a second. We both turned our heads back to each other and blushed more. I never felt so embarrassed but at ease at the same time. If I could describe her blushing, it was the most darkest green against her black body which made such a nice color. A pleasing healthy grass green against black.

"We should probably speak this to no one..." she said still staring at me.

"Yes... we shouldn't... This never happened..." I said slipping out of bed. I yawned and stretched. She wrapped a leg around me and pulled me back down.

"Come here big boy!" she said licking my forehead playfully. I pushed her off and got on top of her.

"Well... what is your next order?" I asked rubbing my hand along her stomach area where a green band was. She started giggling and pushed me away.

"You've done enough today..." she said jokingly. "Except for getting the letter to the commander!"

"I'll go ahead and finish that assignment then..." standing up slightly and back flipping standing on my feet next to my robes and shirt on the ground. I slipped my shirt on and looked at her. She looked at me back. I returned to my verdict, how could something so evil be such a beautiful creature? I pulled my robes on and received a kiss on the cheek as the queen slipped my hood on.

"Head to the barracks, he'll be there... he always is in his office all day, every night, twenty four hours each day, seven times a week." she said smiling.

"Humans translate that to twenty-four seven..." I said. She looked at me sternly.

"Well apparently I've learned a new term today..." she said laying on her back and sighing. I walked to her door, took a last glance at her resting peacefully and left her closing the door behind me. She seduced me, but not only that... I believe I also seduced her also! I chuckled to myself as I jogged down the stairs and out of the castle. I met a changeling guard without any armor except for something metal covering his horn.

"Where is the barracks?" I asked him.

"I could show you!" he said. "I'm one of the Queen's guard... why?"

"I've a letter for the commander..." I said. Then it hit me, did I actually have the letter? I looked at my satchel and opened it up looking at the beige colored parchment. It said something to the commander and from the Queen. I rolled it back up and put it back.

"Of course, I'll lead you to his office right away!" said the changeling walking to the right of the castle instead of the left. I followed him and he led me to a large building. This building overlooked the training area that Queen Chrysalis led me to to show her what I could do to evade things. "It's right here..."

"Thank you... you can go back to your job..." I said. "Besides how hard can finding a office be?" The changeling laughed and walked off. I opened the door and saw a few changelings getting situated, talking to other changelings or swinging around random weapons. They looked at me then continued with their duties. There was a hallway, six rooms after the first one at the end of the hall I saw the office of the commander.

"Commander Scariface... wow... classy name..." I said knocking on the door two times before opening it.

"Who's there..." he asked as I walked in. "Oh... it's you! thought it was funny to trip me this morning huh and brag about it some more?" His tone was very angry as soon as he saw me.

"Look Commander Scariface... fuck you! Anyhow here is a letter or note from the Queen... she wanted me to drop it off!" I said pulling out the rolled up slip of paper from my satchel and handing it to him. He took it with his magic and read it was I left.

"Wait... come back..." He said looking at me with concern in his solid blue eyes. "Sorry about the anger problems... just something that runs in my family..."

"That's quite alright..." I said smiling under my hood shadow.

"There's also something I have to prepare you for something... You being the Queen's... assassin?" he continued. I walked back inside and grabbed a chair sitting in it.

"Your serious aren't you?" I asked him pulling off my hood.

"Dead... serious..." he said showing me the letter. I took it out of thin air and read it.

_Attention Commander Scariface,_

_I'm sure you hate Raxyn, the king of changelings in disguise! Not much of a disguise but... still, this isn't a very formal letter but I'd like you to conduct Raxyn in a few of your training programs. I'm asking him to be my assassin, knowing how he was one for those crafty Royal sisters. He'd be excellent as someone during a few of your missions. He's average, that's what makes him good. No, There isn't any muscle but I can feel strength reside within him..._

_He's smart, knows right from wrong... knows strategy isn't always key and could help you on some of your reconnaissance missions... other than that he'd be good for stealing things..._

_Your Majesty,_

_ Queen Chrysalis_

I finished reading aloud and looked at the commander, a grin on his face.

"When do I begin?" I asked uncertainly about what I would have to do next.

"Tomorrow... right on the spot when you wake up, as an assassin I understand you will have troubles with coming to training excersizes. So that's already covered..." he said.

"Thank you..." I said standing up. "And make sure your there on time seventy-five percent of the time ON TIME!" I nodded and took my leave of his office and exited the barracks. I walked back to the front of the castle and stood still.

Sounds flooded me, I heard... everything...

Dripping of water in the distance, buzzing of wings, sound of pickaxes hitting obsidian. I couldn't tell if It was because the Changeling inside me was making he increase hearing, or...

Because I was listening. I was listening to the world for what it was being now. An army, an army who obeyed a highly respected leader who led them to victory, except after the wedding incident but still. And I was to be their king?

'Celestia?' I said aloud checking to see if anyone was listening. 'Are you... can you hear me?'

"Raxyn?"she replied with a soothing motherly voice and a hint of surprise. "How did you"

'Don't ask...' I replied back to her sighing. 'All I know is I can hear things... I hear all of the changelings. It's like a feed back, but static and I can hone in onto every conversation! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!'

"Well how did you contact me?" she asked puzzled.

'I... focused, I believed and now I'm speaking to you with a magical link inside my head!' I answered.

"Interesting... perhaps the changeling king inside you is using you as a conductor or conduit and you can harness his energy!" said Celestia with joy.

'How are you joyful about this?' I asked knowing she was happy somehow. 'I've just been asked to me The Queen's assassin! What do I do?' She gasped in my head and sent a picture of her rubbing her forehead with her hoof.

"Go along with her plans... Raxyn, believe in Luna and me... Believe and trust in yourself. Only you can choose when to strike... If you have to have her continue to feed off your love for her, me, or Luna." said Celestia.

'No good can come of that though!' I tried to protest.

"I have... a plan... the more she continues to interact with the changeling within you the more he will be unleashed and you can choose your path of destiny." said Celestia.

'A reasonable plan, but if it doesn't work?' I asked accepting her ideas.

"Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies have the elements of harmony with them, they will fight back as best they can! Remain true to yourself! Keep your conscience clean Raxyn. Remember to be strong!" and with that I felt the magical mind link break like a chain and I sighed hanging my head. What if I couldn't do it, fight back against the Queen?

I didn't know what to do, If I screwed something up I risked losing virginity or something near to that point. I had lost mouth virginity, if that was even a real thing!

"What... do I do?" I asked myself rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand. I heard the castle doors open and Chrysalis came out with two heavily armored guards, covered in head to hoof in black as night obsidian armor. Double layered, seeing as their helmets has a increased durability with metal bonds or nails sticking out of their helmets in some places where their armor was weakest to increase strength. Their horns were covered in a sickly green looking metal and I shivered as a couple electricity sparks flew out of the tips of their horns. Their wings were covered in a slime-like substance but looked more like dragon's scales than anything else. What disturbed me was on their hooves, was a long blue curved three inch long spike to impale anyone with.

"Raxyn, how about you come with me to help me take another bath, I would love some help..." she said staring at me seductively. The guards had no emotion in them, no chuckles, no smiles, nothing. They were just there standing pretty...

"Yes... your majesty..." I said remembering I had to obey her orders, I was her slave still after all. I walked to her side and we both walked right where I was mining earlier, we walked past it and I was curious to where we were going. It got darker and darker the farther we went, I looked up.

One little hole in the ceiling of the cave, sunlight shined through. "No Raxyn, that's not sunlight... It's artificial... moonlight, changelings love the dark, they can fool their victims any way they see fit because of it." said Chrysalis noticing my look up. My eyes adjusted and she was right, that was a moon. And the farther down we went, the darker it became. A trick of my eyes and mind I guessed, forgetting magic was allowed in this world. I focused on the mining area she sent me to earlier this morning.

Earlier this morning, was it now lunchtime or afternoon? We were twenty feet below the egg room, thirty feet below from the castle, and it seemed like we were finally fifty feet below the castle when we came to a door. She opened the door with her magic and indicated to go first. I nodded politely under my hood and walked in. What greeted me was a geyser eruption and I jumped back almost impaling myself on the Queen's horn.

"Oh your such a child!" she said teasingly entering the room. "Oh wait, you are one!" She laughed and I chuckled really unsure what to do. I looked around and saw a fifteen foot in diameter pool. The pool was ten feet deep and filled with a glowing green substance, Acid? I had no clue and ignored it. Chrysalis walked past me and looked at me, the doors closed behind me and locked by the guards outside. I looked back and sighed walking towards her.

"Aren't you going to take those off?" she asked me looking at my robes and everything else I had on. I groaned and pulled off my robe. I also slipped off my shirt and stared at her still. "Come on Raxyn..." she said.

"You... God... Damnit... I hate you!" I said. She laughed and smiled.

"I'm seductive for a reason... alright, your welcome to keep those on... just know your going to get those wet!" she hummed a bit and slipped into the pool of slime or whatever it was. I walked up close to her and stuck a hand in feeling the strange green gooey substance. This was slime, what she bathed in, Her hooves grabbed my hand and pulled my chest down to the ground.

"OW!" I said rubbing my chin and having it contact the slime. It was apparently soft when you were easy with it, but hurt like stone when you pounded against it. I remember me as a five year old doing some sort of science experiment with some sort of goop that acted the same way. Maybe this was like that same thing! I couldn't remember the name, and I usually hated that.

"OH come on, that didn't hurt much now did it?" asked Chrysalis rubbing her nose against mine. "Your such a softie sometimes!"

"I am one..." I said grabbing her hooves with my free hand and pulling them away. "You win, I'll get in with you... geez woman..." I can't believe I just went there, did I just say that? thoughts rushed through my head as I sighed and pulled off my pants, luckily I wasn't wearing just underwear and had a pair of black shorts underneath. I growled and groaned angrily as I walked to the edge of the pool.

"What do you want first?" I asked sitting down and dipping my feet in the slime. It felt really pleasing and cool like water almost.

"It's a royal bath for both of us... what do you think!" she said grabbing my feet and pulling me in. I held my breath for whatever reason and slipped into the slime, I opened my mouth and tried breathing. Wait?

Scientifically this wasn't possible... except when magic was involved!


	6. Bathing, Explaining, and Dinner!

(( again... another chapter in four days... because writing this is fun... alright ponays... whatever you are... changelings... ))

**:-: Chapter six ~**

~** The Royal Bath :-:**

How... wait? what?

I was breathing, underwater in a pool of slime, and I was actually breathing. I surfaced and grabbed the edge of the obsidian floor slipping and falling back in. Chrysalis giggled and helped me up to sit on the ledge.

"Well?" she asked smiling at me deviously.

"Well what? there's nothing for me to say, are you trying to kill me?" I said blurting many things out at once. I started thinking of different scientific possibilities. One was she would say it was for fun, two was to say I just wanted to, three...

"I wanted you to get used to the feeling almost instantaneously." she said placing a hoof on my upper leg near my pelvis area and rubbing it on my naked stomach. Okay, so I wasn't expecting that but I tried to expect something near there with a possibility. I scoffed and she still smiled at me, this time her fangs hanged on her bottom lip.

"Why are you? smiling at me like that?" I asked with a false sense of insecurity. How could I blame her, such a beautiful creature with those pretty eyes, face, slender sexy body, amazing silky like hair and exoskeleton. What, exoskeleton? Where did that come from. I remembered the soft feel of my hand on her cheek before we came down here, it was like a beetles, soft at the touch but hard like stone. I almost smiled back before stopping myself. She laughed and touched my back with her hoof that used to be on my stomach and ran it down and up my spine. I shuddered in response and she remained her smile. Was she, planning something? But that shuddering gave her a signal, a signal she wanted and she placed another hoof on my arm and pulled me back in.

Various thoughts ran through my head as I started breathing normally under the thick slime. and by thick I had noticed I could barely see 5 feet in front of me. A tap on my shoulder and I spun around seeing nothing. I turned back around and jumped back, well actually swam back would be the word but it didn't matter. Chrysalis inched closer to me and stood a couple of inches from my face. I started laughing a bit and she replied with a laugh also.

"So..." I began. She placed a hoof on my mouth. Hold on, let me think back to a memory... I just laughed in an underwater like environment, I had just also spoke... I was now starting to doubt my ability and knowledge on science. I noticed a tight feeling on my shorts, really hoping the Queen didn't notice. Oh sorry... Mistress...

"Well actually, want me to take care of that for you?" she asked inquiringly. I wanted to nod yes, but denied the action and said no with a simple shake of my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... Mistress..." I said. She looked highly displeased and grabbed my shoulders.

"Well in that case this will just be a normal bath, and I'll drown you..." she said sighing. Her horn glowed green and I sucked in a bit of air before I knew I couldn't breathe anymore. Or so I thought. She hit a pressure point on my neck area where my collar-bone was, how did she know at all where my pressure points were and I opened my mouth letting the air go. She grinned fiendishly as she kept my weight below water and kept me there for a few seconds. I felt the slime enter my mouth and down my throat. I wanted to cough but couldn't at the same time.

"Tsk tsk tsk... I should go easier on you..." she said letting my shoulders go."Get some air and come back down..." I floated up and grabbed the obsidian ledge and a small pillar, I pulled my self up and lay on my back gasping and sputtering up green glowing gooey slime out of my throat. I wheezed and coughed for I guessed a minute, my vision going dark when I felt a sharp jolt of electricity on my pelvis area above and a weight between my legs. The queen had rested her head and chin onto the bulge in my shorts.

"Give me a while to... *hack* adjust!" I said. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You humans are so pathetic sometimes... learn to get a joke!" said Chrysalis with a tone of anger but resentfulness.

"A joke? you call that a joke? a joke is funny! I almost died!" I retort leaning upwards coughing out more green goop from my mouth onto the obsidian flooring.

"Almost died? hah... if you almost died, you would be unconscious now... be glad I am your queen and care for you!" she spat, her horn sending a jolt of electricity into the air.

"Care for me?" I asked. I regained my breath after coughing a bit more and regaining myself after the choking of slime. "Care? FOR ME? You don't even care for me at all!" We locked eyes and she snarled and hissed grabbing my feet with both of her fore hooves.

"How about I show you that I care... oh wait, I don't!" and with that she pulled me back into the pool of slime and locked lips with mine. She was passionately kissing me even though she showed utter hatred and anger for me. Why do this of all things? shouldn't she rape me or attack me or something? I realized my hands are free and she pushed me against the side, I floated perfectly in the slime as like it is water. I was sure it's supposed to look like slime and it isn't. But it feels like it... slime.

I tickled her stomach with your right hand and raised my left to her chest area where the curve of her neck begins. She smiled as I continued the tickling, I could notice because her snout and lips trace back a long way. Wait... I moved my left hand back down where I thought her heart would be.

Nothing... was I imagining things? She pulled back and looked at me. "No... I most certainly definitely don't have a heartbeat... not at the moment at least..." Not at the moment? What did that mean? "I can use my power to slow my pulse to a stop, much like how some humans can also, or keep myself pulse going. I felt a little kick in her chest and she went back for the kiss. As much as I expected a bath, this really wasn't much like one.

The next minute we were apart in silence. I still had that annoying bulge in my shorts and she looked at it occasionally probably wondering when she could get her hooves on it. I coughed and she came up to the surface. "Yes?" she asked incredulously.

"What do you bathe yourself in?" I asked curiously.

"Your swimming in it... the thing acts as soap for changelings... yet soap is terrible and dries out our rough hide and bodies. Let's just say carapace since were so like bugs and insects, even though I hate being closely called like one because of our appearances. It keeps it nice and soft and without damaging and breaking it!"

"Of course... right... and what about my skin?" I ask stretching it showing her I was just skin like the normal ponies.

"It'll make it smooth and heal any injuries since you have because of the changeling inside of you!" said Chrysalis dipping back into the slime slowly keeping her eyes on me.

"Regeneration?" I asked. She nodded before slipping back in fully exposing her head except her horn. I could clearly tell she was a bit angry and mad at more for some reason, I had to clear everything up. But what should I do? Accept giving in and accepting my love for her once more or let me take it from me with a simple mating session.

I heard her giggle from below. "How are you still breathing yet I can't!" I began changing the subject. She bobbed back up lying on her back and floating.

"As a changeling our bodies allow us to talk by blocking our passages that would normally kill ponies underwater or anything flowing into their system through the mouth." she explained vaguely. Wow, simple science. A thought rushed to my head and I blurted it out.

"Can I study you?" I asked covering my mouth with my right slimy hand. She looked at me with those plain jade eyes, nearly white green color for the whites of her eyes, a grass-green for the closer in part. Then a dark green like a forest green farther in, then a vertical black line which was in the center that closed in on it self almost disappearing but back to its normal view.

"Excuse me?" she asked scowling. She was really none to pleased with the new subject.

"I-I'm a bit of a scientist... I thought it would be alright to document your species..." I said letting the truth out. She seemed to inch closer to me.

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring this up to your Queen?" she asked angrily licking her teeth to make sure they were still sharp I guessed. I gulped and tried to move back, realizing I was already against the wall. She raised a her right hoof out of the water and touched my left shoulder. "Why didn't you ask when I was in a more pleased mood?"

"I... didn't think of it at the time!" I said. I hung my head and we both sighed. She let her hoof drop back into the water.

"Well... I have a couple of books I cared less about reading... about anatomy... on changelings... I guess you could read a few..." she said slowly hoping I comprehended this. "I had them when as a princess and younger to learn about the duties of being a Queen..."

"In your room?" I asked. She nodded and I raised my head biting my lip. "Could you also get me a black and red empty book... about 1,000 pages..." I then asked.

"Why?" she asked me with curiosity.

"Journal... I... need something to take notes in..." I said. She nodded and slipped back into the green slime. "In all honesty I want to know what you want me to do since I'm here..."

"Well..." she said coming back up next to my right side and placing a fore leg around my neck caressing my chest area under my neck softly. "I need you to carefully clean my crown." I looked at her curiously.

"I don't-" I began before she placed a hoof on my lips. I didn't know what the crown looked like.

"It's the antennae looking thing on my head... I can't take it off myself, I trust you can do it carefully?" she said apparently knowing what it looked like.

"Of course my Queen..." I said lifting my arms and hands carefully. I placed it near the base and lifted upwards easily taking the thing off. It didn't weigh nearly anything, she groaned happily and I held it above the slime hopefully to not damage it. "You seemed like you liked that very much!" I stated after a pause.

"I did..." she said shifting as I slid back down to float beside her. "That thing after a couple of years takes a toll on you... being as much weight it is... Thank you Raxyn... Now to clean it just stick it in the slime and hold it there for five seconds, after that quickly take it out and let it dry!"

"of course your majesty..." I did as she asked and slipped the thing under the water, I felt a pop and crack at three seconds, then a creaking at five. I pulled it out and the blue-green orbs on top glowed green and pulsated with light. I set it down five feet away from the pool as to not damage it further if I did damage to it. "Would you like anything else perhaps? like simple grooming of the hair?"

"You'd be welcome to that?" she asked looking at me. I nodded and smiled, she smiled back before hiding it. "There's a brush over there by the edge... You can go grab it, coat it in this slime and... you know what to do!" she pointed with a hoof and I swam over through the slime and grabbed the edge pulling myself up a bit. I quickly took the handle of the brush, the four-inch long handle easy to grab and slipped back into the slime kicking against the obsidian wall and floating back next to Chrysalis.

I didn't notice it before but her hair was floating on the surface of the slime. "Coat my hair and brush in the slime and make sure you brush it in the slime... If it's above then there will be a few problems. I know how you like the soft silky texture!" I grabbed a strand of hair that went over her left eye and pulled it below the slime and got the brush to slide through it. No tangles there, she smiled receiving this sort of attention. I could tell she liked it and she opened her mouth to speak.

"If there are a few tangles and the brush stops, do NOT yank the brush through... slowly pull..." she ordered. I nodded and went to her hair around the back of her head. I slowly did this and only found one tangle of hair, but it wasn't major to the fact as it only seemed to make her gasp in slight pain as I pulled slowly. I brushed her right side bang and sighed.

"Well... now I have to duck my head below so you can get my scalp... same thing goes, tangles and pull slowly. I looked at the brush and nodded, no hair was stuck between the bristles. "Alright... be nice, calm, and steady with it!" She ducked down and I started petting her scalp with the bristles on the brush making her 'ahhh' in pleasure I guessed. I finished and placed the brush on the edge of the pool as she came back up.

"You do better than my fellow changelings... you've... changed my opinion on you..." said Chrysalis smiling at me. You smiled back and went flustered. She blushed also with a bright green but also reddish color and looked back into the slime. "And that... never... happens... I think we'll get along!"

"Well... I..." I began. She looked at me and I sighed. "Of course your majesty!"

"The changelings doubt you... you need to prove yourself! tomorrow you will fight one of my elites... I'm sure you can handle it..." she said.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked like a proper subject would ask. "I can help with anything!" Chrysalis brought a hoof to her chin and wondered. She lowered it and looked at me.

"I have an itch, could you help me?" she asked.

"Of course your majesty... only direct me where it is!" I said bowing my head before raising my fingers out of the water. She pushed from the wall and lay sprawled out on her back floating on the surface. A ripple along the slime. I noticed by myself my eyes wandered to a point between her legs. I saw a small ridge and slit before making myself look away. Why did I just make eye contact with that? What possessed me to do that at all! I placed my hands on her stomach where the greenish blue band went across her belly.

"Lower..." She began. "And start scratching also!" I did as she asked and slowly used my fingers to scratch a bit. How could an insect like creature have itches? I held that thought and rubbed along her legs exciting a moan from her. "Lower!" she said. I obliged and went lower I scratched between her legs and rubbed the base of her lower legs. "More... lower..." she said smiling. I went lower and felt the ridges of her slit before pulling back. She laughed and grinned as I stared at her with surprise.

"How did you make me? you... seductress!" I began. She cackled with an evil laugh and placed her fore hooves on my shoulders.

"The pool of slime makes any creature aroused and obey my command simply just because their need for sex is high... you apparently seem to be able to somehow control that corruption!" said Chrysalis. She giggled the same giggle at the Canterlot wedding when she saw the beautiful destruction on the city. "This is why I like you!"

"Because I'm resistant?" I asked trying to scrub away the feeling of her insides from below.

"Well no... it's because you are young and haven't experienced life before!" she said laughing. "And... your handsome I think..." This made me blush almost but somehow I held it back.

"Really?" I asked figuring she wasn't being serious about this.

"No..." said Chrysalis moving away from me. "Sarcasm!" We chuckled together.

"Anything else Mistress?" I asked happy to help her.

"Still want to help?" she asked. "Well... could you rub clean off on my horn... sometimes I like to run people through, and when it isn't glossy I can't make my magic more powerful or run faster if it's covered in dirt that gets all over the coating!"

"Of course..." I said pulling myself out of the pool. I looked at her and she hit her horn against the side making a geyser sprout up with only air and a small vial pop out. I caught it and slipped back into the slime looking at her. The vial was made of clear obsidian, wait why was everything mostly obsidian here? The cap was a metal cork. That seemed improbable!

"Carefully set it down and pull the lid off!" she said. I set down the vial and pulled off the metal cap. What greeted me was a horrifying smell but quickly subsided. It was salve, she coated her horn in salve which in turn conducted her power! Amazing! I dabbed a little on my finger and rubbed it over my hands. She came and rest her head on a small obsidian ledge that just seemed to appear. Her horn raised into the air. "And carefully rub it all over, every nook and cranny!" I rubbed my palms all over the long sharp and protruding speak like end of a horn. I added extra salve to the sharp edges where there were half holes in her horn. I counted four, one at the base one an inch higher, another two inches higher and the last one near the tip three inches higher. I estimated her horn about a foot long.

"How does this salve clean off your horn?" I asked.

"It acts as acid to anything that is bacteria or contamination!" said Chrysalis explaining. She raised her left hoof to her chest and pushed it outwards in a forward motion. "As queen of the changelings I accept this to be our secret mutual friendship!"

"Thank you Your majesty!" I said bowing to her and giving the horn a nice rubbing with the salve. I placed the cap back on and slid the vial back into the Geyser it shot out of.

"Let's play a game..." said the changeling queen looking at me.

"Um? what?" I asked surprised and worried at the same time. I was confused, a game, in the royal pool?"

"I was kidding!" said Chrysalis. "Sing me a song... your queen demands to hear you!" Wait, she wanted me to sing? I didn't have a good singing voice, and she heard me speak most of the day!

"But you already hear me most of the day every day!" I complained. She rolled over as the obsidian ledge slid back into the wall.

"You dare defy me?" she asked.

"No your majesty, but I know of nothing to sing... I have nothing to actually sing!" I said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Help me out please... I would like to return to the royal bedroom... your punishment is having to carry me!" she said in a generally happy mood. I nodded and pulled myself out. As soon as I got out the slime hardened and fell off. Revealing me to feel my body, I had a silky feeling body. I was smooth all over! I felt my face and didn't feel any unusual bumps like zits or pimples that I remember to sometimes get over night. I felt refreshed!

"RAXYN!" said the Queen looking at me. I turned around and grabbed her fore hooves and helped her out of her royal pool of slime. Instead of hardening and falling off the slime stayed and hardened on her body. I went to touch her shoulder, she nodded and I got closer feeling the thick, cool, smooth and soft feeling of exoskeleton.

"Amazing..." I said feeling my skin. She laughed and I blushed a bit.

"Well, you'll get those every two days... since your just flesh... I have to get one every day... meaning you'll have to also get one every day!" said Chrysalis musing to my amazement. I nodded and smiled and walked over to her crown. It was surrounded in a green aura and she put it on herself.

"ah ah ah... the royal assassin does not touch the Queens things without her permission!" she said playfully. I opened my mouth to protest but nodded instead and walked to my robes and clothing. It took me a minute or two as I slipped on my black jeans and short-sleeved shirt. I pulled on my robes and slipped off my hood. I felt my hair and it too was also like silk, it was still in its same look It kept. Short, except for my neck area which it covered that, I still had my side-bangs and A little spike protruded over my eyes. A nice look if I didn't say so myself.

"Carry me!" said Chrysalis laying on her back, wings folded against her body. I groaned and sighed walking over to her and hoisting her up. She wasn't heavy at all. "Of course I'm not heavy!" she said reading my thoughts.

"I thought someone as big as you, would be... heavy to carry!" I said. She didn't even weigh a thing, barely even ten pounds.

"Magic my king... MAGIC!" she said smiling. I carried her in my arms and she lay her head against my chest breathing slowly and calmly.

"Your still such a beautiful creature!" I said as she perked her ears up and giggled against my chest.

"Oh why thank you..." she said. "But don't flatter me! Wait until I actually feed off of your love!" I laughed and she knocked on the door. The changeling guards opened the door to see me carrying their Queen. They bared their fangs but their Queen waved a hoof in the air speaking what I called gibberish. They stood down and walked between us as we walked back up the stairs to the castle. We walked past the egg room as the changelings started to leave their little job. They saw me carrying their Queen and bowed to both of us. They must've known I was their king or giving respect to her, probably thinking she was injured!

We reached the castle and somehow, miraculously the front doors were locked. "This is... new..." Said Chrysalis as I set her down on her hooves. "This never happens!" She growled angrily and stared at me.

"Did you plan this?" she spat questioningly at me. I shook my head in fear and confusion. "Of course you didn't, fear and confusion is in your eyes..."

"I can get in..." I said rubbing my hands together. She stared at me along with her two changeling elite guards. "Just watch!" I ran to the large obsidian front doors and ran up them. I noticed a small ledge on my right, kicked off the door, and grabbed it. I started slowly pulling myself up and climbing up the rest of the ledges. I finally got my feet into place and could finally quickly climb. I reached the top of the arch above the door and pulled myself up.

"I'm alright... the window up here seems to be broken into!" I said to Chrysalis. She seemed to understand and nodded. The two elite changelings still stood there with no sign of hearing me. They were chatting to each other though and occasionally giving me a stare. I jumped through and landed on a small floor. I landed with my right knee touching the obsidian flooring and on my left foot. I picked myself up and found a flight of stairs, I figured this was a small observation room. I began going down the flight of stairs and appeared at the main room through a secret passageway. Wait, hold on I was looking through a picture. Someone carved this in here and that meant something bad.

I kicked out the painting, the frame and everything off the hook it was connected to make it hang on the wall. It fell onto the ground and I jumped out of the small passageway. I dropped ten feet before rolling.

"There he is!" said a very pony like voice. I stood up and looked at two ponies at the door. They we're armored head to hoof, even their underbelly was covered. This would soon prove a problem for me...

"Who are you?" I asked taking three steps standing ten feet away from them.

"We are elites of Celestia, we have come to kill you and The Queen!" said the pony on the right. The only thing I could see was the yellow body through the eye sockets in his helmet. He had sunshine yellow eyes. A small bit of blue hair came out of his helmet plume, his own mane.

"Celestia would never want me dead! She would want me back alive!" I said raising a finger to them. The two ponies looked at each other and moved their right hooves on the obsidian flooring rearing to run at me. I bent me legs and got into a nice defensive position. The one of the left charged at me and I jumped over his body, his height being my chest height it made it easy for me! He ran into the hand rails of the stairs and was dazed for a while. The yellow pony ran at me next and I just jumped over his body. He ran into a wall and I saw this chance, seeing they were both dazed I ran to the obsidian door. I pulled the large block of obsidian away from the door and unblocked it. I pushed open the door slowly and Chrysalis was there at the entrance.

"Amazing work... not even five minutes went by..." she said walking in and seeing the two ponies. "My my... who have we here? How did you manage to get in?" she said lifting the two up with her magic after they became known to the world around them.

"RAXYN... Don't listen to this pathetic insect! find your own path!" said the yellow pony as Chrysalis snapped both of their necks. I cringed and twitched my head a bit after seeing her kill them without giving them a chance. Her elite changelings chuckled and I regained my posture realizing I started slouching. What did they mean?

Find my own... path... I didn't understand it I guessed it was about the prophecy. Chrysalis turned her eyes to me, and stared her eyes going wide. "And you... you'll be with me right?" I nodded and went fearful. "That's good I thought I lost allegiance! I'll fix that painting up also and remove the passageway..." With a simple glow of her horn the painting went back onto the wall and I had a good look at it. It was a picture of someone who looked just like her, but instead of sea greenish blue hair and green eyes. The hair was a human blood-red color, well the kind of color when blood touches the air but still.

The whites of the eyes were a little red, much like how Chrysalis's were except red. The outer layer of eye was a bright red, the inside a darker more blacker red like maroon and then the inside of it with a black vertical line. "Who was she?" I asked pointing my chin. Chrysalis walked next to me and rested her head on my left shoulder.

"That was my mother... Queen Chalis..." answered Chrysalis to my question. "She brought us changelings into a new age to a point where we could finally harness any emotion from someone than just love. Though love is more potent, an emotion like rage, anger, or sometimes hate is also filling. But emotions like those we need to make sure we take all that from somepony..." I nodded and sighed. Queen Chay-lis... was it? I don't know... But Queen Chaylis was like the famous Mona Lisa picture back on earth from Leonardo Da Vinci. Her stare and smile were plain, even I couldn't tell if she was smiling or just standing there against her will or anything else.

"Intriguing isn't it?" asked Chrysalis noticing I was looking at the picture. I snapped out of my trance and nodded.

"Yes your majesty it is!" I said looking away. I came face to face with her. Chrysalis nodded and turned towards the two elite changelings. She began talking in that same gibberish like manner she did before! I noticed there was a lot of crackling, clicking, and clacking. So they were like insects!

The elites used the same language back and walked off. Chrysalis turned back to me. "Well... escort me to my room, you're welcome to get rest for the rest of the night!" I nodded and swept her off her legs and held her in my arms. She seemed heavier now, maybe she was testing my strength?

I started carrying her to her room. The next three minutes were me having Chrysalis get heavier and heavier when I got up each step of the stairs. Finally we were on the highest level and I carried her in front of the door to her room. She opened the door with her magic and I slipped her onto her bed. "So... Raxyn... tell me about your species before you go!" she said as I turned to walk off.

I turned curiously in fear but walked and sat next to her. She laid on her side and her wings twitched and fluttered a bit. "Well... where do you want me to start?"

"Start with the most important parts, how do you feed, what do you do, explain the body structure to me!" said Chrysalis intently. She lay her head on my lap as she rolled onto her back and I stared into her eyes.

"Humans are omnivores, we can eat meat and plants. our diets consist mainly of grains, vegetables, fruits, oils, meats, milks or dairies. That pretty much sums that up..." I began. I told her about every little detail on our blood, how many miles and feet our veins could cover it you pulled them out. I told her about every type of organ system within the human body. I explained the skeletal system, cardiovascular system, circulatory system, digestive system. I gave every little detail and she payed attention, this one changeling who was absorbing all this data and information. And I felt I could trust her! After speaking about the arteries and veins that run all over my body I lifted her left hoof.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing you a major artery!" I said. I placed the hoof on my artery in my neck and she gasped feeling the little pump that was there. She moved her hoof away and stared at me. "That was the heart inside me making the blood flow through my body, each little pump moves blood through my bloodstream. You can also feel the heart better through... here!" I placed her left hoof on the area on my left chest area where my crease was. I felt it also through my right and left hand.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Your species is... different, extraordinary! I'm intrigued by your skeletal structure also... How did you learn all these things?"

"Brain stores them all for me inside this head of mine!" I said knocking my right fist against my right temple. "Why does everyone blame your species, your such nice and amazing creatures! They call you monsters yet they know nothing of your kind!" I started becoming understanding. "If you need love as food they should give it to you!"

"Give it to me?" asked Chrysalis. "The only way we can get our food is if we TAKE our food... The only manageable way to obtain our food is to suck it out with each kiss we receive or... mate with the person who believes we are in love with them..."

"How do you survive out here?" I asked her changing the subject. "I mean there is no one to love out here!"

"We've had to suck the blood of our victims, any animals out here in the middle of no where we kill and suck their blood up like water! their blood carries emotions also!" said Chrysalis. I hummed in a agreeing way and understood completely. Furtively I placed a hand behind her head carefully to not alarm her.

"What does it feel like... to drink blood?" I asked her. She looked at me more deeply and sighed.

"Ever tasted your own blood?" she asked. I nodded. "What does it taste like? When we drink blood it fills our insides like love, giving us strength, but barely anything... but it still is filling!"

"To me it was sugar and salt... or glucose and sodium chloride..." I said.

"Really..." asked Chrysalis. "Interesting... Before you leave... would you perhaps like to make a few requests?" I thought as she leaned up. I kept my right hand with her back of her head. I felt her hair lay on my palm of my hand.

"A few... but for now... take the emotions from me!" I said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. She went wide-eyes then closed them and I closed mine. I felt my strength ebbing away slowly and she pulled away licking the taste of my saliva from my lips. I smiled as I struggled to stay up and successfully managed to as she got off of me. "Now... Since I'm going into changeling training tomorrow I would like my hidden blades back! I would also like maybe a spear for a staff probably, maybe a weapon arsenal?"

Chrysalis nodded still getting the saliva off her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled as I smiled back. "Of course... anything else?"

"Supper... I can't do anything on an empty stomach for tonight while I sleep and a good breakfast also!" I said bowing.

"It will be done... thank you Raxyn..." she said flopping onto her bed. Wait, how had I not noticed the color before. The bed looked like a web with the green covers off. I was starting to lose my sense of observing. If I lost that I would never become her assassin like she wanted. But anything better than slave. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I started running and did a simple obstacle vault over the side landing on the stairs and rolling on my back to the right. I estimated a fall of eight feet, nothing major for me! I jumped and slid down the hand rail of stairs for the main entrance room before jumping and landing at the doorway of the dungeons on both feet without rolling but almost rolling.

I took a nap in my cell when there was a banging on the iron obsidian bars that kept me in the cell to begin with. "HAI... Raxshyn! wake up!" said a funny little child like distorted voice. I opened my eyes and stood up looking at the entrance. "My name is Klutzel!" said a changeling with no armor holding his face against the bars. The lieutenant was standing by him.

"You're a cousin to anyone with K in their name?" I asked dusting off my robes and stretching out my hood. He shook his head up and down violently.

"On your way to teh Hive you were out for a couple of hoursh!" he said. Was this changeling a klutz? I guessed his name showed all. He talked like a child but was true with his words in vocabulary. like someone with little ability to talk properly.

"A couple?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"Or maibe even one hour!" he said shaking his head yes. "Of coursh, a our!" I chuckled a bit.

"Did the Queen send you?" I asked.

"Oh yesh yesh, she did! she hash shcaid to come for dinnar!" said Klutzel moving away from my cell as the Lieutenant opened my cell door. I nodded to them both and walked out. They followed in pursuit and I turned around questioningly.

"So what's the reason of following me?" I asked looking at both of them. These changelings were same to ponies, same chest height. They had black near their chest and then to purple farther along their back. Instead of the green colored band I saw on Chrysalis theirs was a dark gray. They had always the same identical holes in their legs and hooves. Always a horn and ears, along with the same greenish-blue wings.

"She invited us also..." said the lieutenant.

"Do you have a name?" I asked the lieutenant.

"It's just the lieutenant for now... I can't remember my name or if I ever had one..." He replied as we continued walking. He stepped in front of me and led me to the throne room doors. "She has invited her mother for dinner also..."

"Is her mother alive still?" I asked. He nodded sharply and I breathed heavily. "Just let me get my bearings together..." I breathed slowly and sighed. "Alright... I'm ready!" The lieutenant opened the door and we walked in. Chrysalis raised her head along with her mother who was sitting right by her on the left. An empty chair to the right of Chrysalis. The table was round and the only food that really caught my attention was some sort of giant bird.

To my smell senses I realized it as... turkey... Along with a salad. "Hello Raxyn, I was wondering when you'd show up... Mother, this is Raxyn... The prophecy kid I was talking about... and your... legend..." Queen Chalis looked at me.

"Of course..." she muttered.

"Raxyn... please come sit... she'll have to get a better look..." said Chrysalis indicating the set beside her. "It's a shame my sisters could not meet you also... they would've liked to hear about your kind..." I walked to the empty chair and sat beside Chrysalis, Her mother seemed to keep an eye on my black eyes.

"So... Raxyn..." she began. She spat my name like I was some insect, maybe I was in her eyes. "How did you manage to get into Equestria?"

"How did you know?" I asked her curiously dumping a bit of salad onto my plate. She smiled barely, it was like a smirk.

"The magic field around you indicates a strong powerful teleportation magic... someone wanted you here and definitely not either of us!" she said.

"What about this crazy prophecy I keep hearing about... or this legend you said to your daughter Chrysalis..." I said changing the subject. She looked at me dead on, her red eyes glowing a bit.

"Someone with black eyes and hair would appear when you needed him most, you will recognize him as a threat and an ally..." she said eating something from the table I couldn't see.

"I thought changelings feasted on love..." I said.

"Because we've already fed on love we are eating something that will at least strengthen our bodies a little!" said Chrysalis pitching in for her mother. I ahhed and continued eating my salad. My peripheral vision was telling me Chalis kept an eye on me, this was really unnerving. Had I really thought she was dead.

"How old are you both..." I asked suddenly. They both turned their heads and stared before sighing. Chrysalis slouched and allowed her mother to speak first.

"About six-hundred and sixty-six years old..." she said returning to her food. Chrysalis sat back up straight.

"Three hundred thirty-three..." she said. I coughed into my robe sleeve on my right arm and looked at them both.

"That can't be right..." I said.

"Alright so maybe I'm thirty years old and she's one hundred!" said Chrysalis sighing and biting into something charred and black. Chalis growled a bit and I could finally tell she didn't like me around..." I hadn't noticed the Lieutenant and Klutzel to my right sitting down and eating. I didn't like where this conversation was going almost, though it was nice to meet Chalis...

What was this new feeling? I trusted these changelings, beings of so-called evil who feasted on the power of love. I've never heard such nonsense but never believed it so well either. "so..." I began. "Each Queen has a hive of their own..."

"Thirty million changelings for each hive..." said Chalis. "Larger than Equestria combined... all underground... we have tunnel systems everywhere!"

"Your always there... every town, every village, every city!" I said. She nodded and I pulled a leg off of the cooked turkey eating it happily. The rest of the thirty minutes were me talking to Queen Chalis, the more and more she easily settled to liking me. We had finished dinner, Klutzel munching happily away on the bones of the turkey that I had devoured half of. The lieutenant gladly ate the rest of the meat and fat. I coughed and looked at Chalis and Chrysalis as we got up.

"It was nice making your acquaintance Your majesty..." I said bowing a bit.

"Think nothing of it... I gained much information from you..." she said smiling. I smiled back and stood beside Chrysalis.

"Thank you for coming mother, I'm glad it didn't waste much of your time!" she said smiling to her mother.

"I would like to talk to you again Raxyn... I need to look at some of your memories though..." she said. I nodded and took a step forward. Her jagged horn touched my forehead and I fell to my knees and hands. I stood up and grunted in pain before sighing.

"Interesting... a skilled parkourist... hmm, what's this... first fight... nothing major... Wait... there..." she tapped my forehead and I was standing back in my body, her beside me but whatever was happening nothing noticed her... a memory!

"See that black spot in your vision!" she said pointing I looked at saw. "This is when the changeling king inside you first tried to unleash his wrath on your enemies... it failed but you had a bit of adrenaline after being thrown into the wall!"

"That's what happened there when I felt no pain..." I said as we got out of the memory. She nodded and took a couple of steps backwards.

"And now your here in Equestria back where you belong... the king of Changelings..." She took me out and I gasped in pain holding my head with the sudden aching head. "It is nice to meet you... Raxyn... Shadowthief..."

"Good bye mother!" said Chrysalis to her mother as I saw five elite changelings in red armor head to hoof escort her out of the castle. five more joined her as she exited the castle itself.

"That was nice..." I said smiling and looking at Chrysalis. "I like her already!" Chrysalis giggled at my remark and sighed.

"Meet me in the throne room tomorrow when you wake up... your hidden blades will be there for the training mission and task!" said Chrysalis. "Your dismissed!" I nodded and walked off with the lieutenant and Klutzel. I went back to my cell and slept, a good sleep.

(( AUTHOR'S NOTE: I kinda like the character Klutzel... he's like a child... but... whatever... I don't want to be offensive he's terrible in speech forms... like a retard but without all the problems. Raxyn Shadowthief huh? and Chrysalis's mother alive? seems important... thanks for reading this chapter! ))


	7. The First day, and First Assignment

(( Again welcome back... love life & I love this crazy shit story! I hope you do too! sigh sigh sigh ))

**:-: Chapter seven ~**

**~ First day of Training :-:**

I woke up the next mor... ning... Hell I didn't even know if it was morning or not, I had an aching feeling in my upper arms where my biceps and triceps were and massaged them. The pain died down a bit. Way too much of swinging the obsidian pickaxes around, damn it. I stretched and sighed punching the ground and pushing my self up. I did this ten times and stretched my arms out again. I pulled my legs close to me making them crack and stretched out the muscles. I flicked my wrists back imagining my hidden blades on and heard them crack once. I flicked them back forward.

"Your awake!" said the lieutenant looking into my cell. "The Queen expected three minutes earlier... understands you need breakfast?" I got up and stretched out my wrinkled up hood and made it to its normal size. I bent over and touched my toes with straight legs, without even bending them and stood up straight.

"Y-Yea..." I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I sighed and walked to the cell door. He opened it gladly and I walked out holding onto the bars for support.

"Everything alright mister Raxyn?" he asked curiously. I nodded my head and coughed.

"I'm okay... just a bit dazed!" I said standing up straight and relaxing my body. Was I alright? I couldn't tell.

"She also wanted me to give you these... whatever they are!" said the Lieutenant holding a pair of my good hidden blades I recently had acquired from the Royal sisters. I grabbed them out of their magical aura and slipped them on over my hands. I threw my hands back and unsheathed them. I sheathed them with the same flick of my hands.

"Good as new... thanks!" I said walking out of the dungeons. He shut the door with a loud creak and I walked into the main room and up the stairs to the throne room. I opened the doors and what greeted me was the smell of bacon. Or... something with the same kind of smell! There was the same obsidian table from last night... if It was already the next day from yesterday.

"Hello Raxyn... You're a bit late... better eat up quickly..." said Chrysalis who appeared at my side fairly quickly almost scaring me. I fast walked to the table and sat down. Luckily there was something that looked exactly liked scrambled eggs and there was absolutely bacon. I ate it up quickly in less than two minutes and looked at her. She just stared and sighed. I was handed a green cloth and wiped my face and fingers with it finally swallowing the last bit of food.

"I'll be at training bye!" I said getting up. She put a hoof on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Shouldn't you give your Queen something first?" she asked making me think.

"Hmm... alright fine!" I said sighing. She had to make me actually kiss her! dammit... I went for the lips and gladly held the kiss for a second. Me, a thirteen year old in love with something near thirty years of age... what was I doing? I got up and she gladly let me leave. I walked out of her throne room. And hit myself on the cheek with a fist. Why these feelings for her! WHAT WAS I DOING?

I walked into the training room greeted by the commander, Screelden, Shreden.

"At least you showed up on time!" said the commander. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Was a little late by getting up standards..." I said walking with the three of them down into the training area.

"Instead of normal training I'm issuing a different type today... Something with two teams pitched together for ten minutes. You'll be with Screelden and Shreden, along with someone else you don't know." said the commander.

"Nice to be back with you Raxyn!" said Screelden looking at me. He slipped on a purple helmet like his back color and adjusted so he could see through the holes for his eyes. Shreden did the same, taking a bit longer to make sure it wouldn't fall off. It seemed his head was smaller than the original size.

"If you die you'll be sent to the side lines, magic wise. We don't favor killing each other..." said the commander once more. "There is no friendly killing, main rules are just use anything to your advantage... Your welcome to do whatever you want..." I slipped my hood on and took in a deep good long breath.

"Nervous?" asked a changeling who walked up beside me. "You must be that changeling king that everyone oh so happens to love and adore now!" I didn't like his tone of voice. "Name's Scrix... I'm on your team..."

"Cousin of Screelden and Shreden I presume." He nodded his head at my thought and we stood on the far left. There were many obstacles, many I could easy traverse over.

"I'll be looking at your skill you look pretty... WEAK on my standards..." said Scrix. I didn't like him... he was like one of those bullies who thought himself above all. I pulled my hood more further and growled.

"I'm ready..." I muttered. We all nodded our heads to the commander, he looked over to the other team, who of which was on the other side of the area. Four versus four... classy... Team Deathmatch...

"On the word of fight... Three... two... one... fight..." said the commander. There was a green flash and before I knew it my team had started running into the obstacles. They weaved in and out and I noticed what to do. "Use the objects to your advantage Raxyn!" I heard the commander say. I started sprinting and climbed up the large ten foot obsidian wall puling myself up. I started leaping across floating beams of obsidian and noticed the enemy team already at halfway of the battle field.

They were speedy, that would prove a challenge. I continued leaping and sat on a beam before grabbing the edge and plopping myself down. I let go and landed on an obsidian roof rolling. I heard a buzzing behind me and saw one of the enemy team. Green eyes, his back was colored green but pulsated red.

"I saw you in the mines yesterday..." he said staring at me. "Talking to those pathetic losers Screelden and Shreden, if you join my group you'll have better friends than those punks!"

"I choose my path... no one else does it for me!" I retorted standing to my full height. He seemed to step down a little when I went over his height of his flight. He regained his posture and stared hissing at me with his fangs bared.

"Your pathetic!" he said charging at me. I waited a second, he came at me horn forward, I kicked out my legs unsheathing my hidden blades and stabbed him in the eyes. He yelled in pain and he disappeared within a lime green flash. I heard him shout angrily at me from my far right out in the sidelines. "YOU BITCH RAXYN!" I heard him scream. His eyes glowed back to blue and his back went back to the normal purple color. I chuckled and stood, soon after I was tapped on the back. I turned around and ducked shut in time dodging a swift for to my temple.

"What?" asked the confused changeling who kept the enemy teams colors. I jumped up and kneed him in the stomach where the black band was and he fell to the ground wings twitching. I missed and he jumped up landing back down on my leg shoving me down. I grunted and threw a blade punch at his chest. He jumped back and returned with speedy kick with his right fore hoof. I plunged my hidden blade into one of the holes in his leg and held him back. "Ow..." he muttered. I chuckled seeing him bleed a bit, nothing major though. I slid my blade out of his hole making him bleed a bit more and stabbed him with my other blade in his neck area. "Damn... your good..." he disappeared with the same lime green flash and appeared by his team-mate. Two more changelings buzzing ahead of me, two behind me. I looked up to see Scrix and Screelden looking at me and nodding. I kicked out landing on my back as the two enemy changelings behind me sped into me.

I luckily had dodged nimbly and landed on my back, I used my momentum of my legs and pushed out standing back up and surprisingly enough stabbed the two enemy changelings in the back getting their attention. They turned around, the right one grabbed by Scrix and the left grabbed by Screelden. Shreden came beside me and looked at the two. I sheathed my right hand hidden blade and punched the changeling on my left in the stomach at that same black band.

He coughed at looked at me. "We've never lost to this team... we know humility now..." he said as I stabbed him with my still unsheathed hidden blade.

"Wrong friend to be with our leader... we go for you Raxyn, changeling king..." said the other as Shreden hit him with his hoof as he disappeared also. I sighed and coughed before looking at my team members.

"Wow... respect in only one game, that never usually happens to any pony or changeling..." said Scrix bowing his head. "Well my liege, whats next?"

"Please don't call me that, I may be a changeling king but let's not get all formal..." I said raising my hands.

"That was our teams first real win..." said Screelden. They started chuckling.

"Thanks Raxyn... couldn't have done it without you!" said Shreden.

"I'm only here for the training as your Queen wills it to be!" I said nodding to my team mates. They nodded back and we walked to the commander who was clapping his hooves.

"Excellent Raxyn... Excellent, I can see why the Queen wanted your services! You'll be an excellent assassin... but to the point once more..." he whispered in my ear.

"Do you know of something else we can set up Raxyn... that's the only training we have..." said the commander with a stern look like he didn't like the performance.

"I have... ideas..." I said writhing my hands together. He looked at me intently. "Specific rules for each game and session, but I think we can do it together..." The commander nodded, not even a smile tracing his mouth.

"Follow me then..." he said. I looked at the enemy team, their 'Leader' giving me a stare before talking to his mates. Gossip was sure to follow, I knew those kind of people. Bullies, they believed they could get what they wanted. Hadn't I just proved them wrong? I made them lose! sure it was training but... still...

The commander led me up to a large room that over looked the training field from the other side. Much where the referee would stand or the people commentating on a game like The common American football games. I smiled a bit before letting it go. The commander turned to me and sighed. The room was much like 5 by 10 in width and length.

"That kind of fighting is special Raxyn... I've seen very few do that..." he said as he made a book slide out of a hidden bookshelf I hadn't noticed. "Now... any ideas on... things for training?" I started to ponder and tap my temples a bit, hoping an idea would come across.

"A few... but let's start on one extra for now... Crystal assault..." I said. He sat down and stared intently at me. "It focuses on team work more than killing, You must go into the enemy base and steal their crystal. You must make it back to your own base before they kill you and recover their crystal. Changelings should be able to re spawn on their side of the base. There are ten minutes, four players on each team. Two teams, two crystals to capture... seems easy enough to create right?"

"An amazing idea... we can get to work right away on it..." said the Commander nodding. He stared at me and to the edge where there was a small over look. The team I was on with Scrix, Shreden, and Screelden were having a common brawl with the enemy team. Shit...

SHIT!

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I shouted running out of the room. The commander closely followed in pursuit keeping up with me. I flicked my left hand wrist back having the blade come out cleanly with a _shick_ sound. The main changeling who started it all, trying to make me betray the first friends I had here was there who threw the first attack. He shot a bolt of magic at Scrix and he jumped back having it hit him in the stomach area making him reel over. He groaned as the changeling fiercely rammed him with his right deteriorated hoof.

Changelings were all cousins? Why fight each other when they went for the same goals! I shook the thought and went to saving my friends... No one would mess with them, even if I knew little about them! The changeling buddies of the bully changeling looked as I was 15 yards away from the incident. They stepped aside seeing me run, they knew my business and what I could do. ten yards away, five.

They tripped me and started laughing. I converted my momentum and speed into a roll as the one hurting Scrix turned his head and there it was... I ended it right then and there...

I stabbed my hidden blade through his horn and flicking my arm up breaking it. He screamed in pain and cowered to the ground. "Not so tough and big without your horn now are you?" I asked kicking him in the side under his wing making him howl in pain. The other changeling buddies of his stopped laughing and bowed their heads seeing their mistake. I turned to them, with a bit of anger in my eyes with meaning. I sheathed my blade and waited for them to acknowledge what just happened.

"And the rest of you are hereby no more under his command! I know your afraid of him hurting you, but you make your own choices... You only follow orders of the Queen and anyone higher than your rank! Not someone as equal!" I said to them. They looked into my black pupils, I could feel their eyes see meaning and reasoning with me. They looked at each other, then to their leader, then to me.

A few seconds past and then, "He's right... why do we listen to someone who is the same rank as us, just a soldier! We only follow our Queens orders!" said the one who had tripped me. "Your nothing like what we thought, mindless... Thank you for making us realize our mistake your Majesty!" They had all begun to bow when the changeling from before growled and flew to my eye height.

"I'm... going... TO KILL YOU!" he said throwing a swift punch of his hoof at my face. I grabbed his hoof with my finally free left hand and he saw the burning sensation in my eyes and tried to back away. I head butted him with my forehead in his nose and he gasped before his wings stopped fluttering.

"Really?" I asked letting him go as he fell to the ground. "I'm not going to kill you, just humiliate you..." I looked at Scrix as he finally recovered. He issued a small smile and walked off injured really badly. Screelden and Shreden, along with the other changelings who I had made changed of their actions began to help him out of the training facility. Instead of going out the castle entrance They flew him up to the barracks, which I didn't know had a way down and up to the training facility.

I looked down at the now broken changeling, a little greenish-red blood flowed from his nose as he struggled to get up. He looked at me and sighed. "I pledge myself to understand what I have done wrong, It was not right of me to act how I did... I... was filled with ignorance and was full of myself... I'm sorry..." He meant it, there was a slight sting in his words as he fell back onto his stomach. I felt bad for him, damn it why did I always give into an emotion for these beings... I'm just thirteen! I sighed and held out my right hand kneeling down. He looked at me again out of the corner of his eye.

He grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet. The commander trotted next to him. "Your punishment is going to have to be partners with the human for a week..." He looked at me and winked. The changeling looked at him and then back to me. He nodded and coughed and I picked up the bit of horn that had finally fallen to the ground. Gravity never worked like that... unless... magic...

"I wont be able to conduct magic very well..." he said as I looked at his horn. "I'm going to need to grow mine back... regeneration cycle... bath of slime for a whole week..."

"I assume you know my name..." I said as we walked up stairs to the barracks.

"It's Raxyn... king of the changelings..." said the changeling with a slight mumble. I was afraid I had just humiliated him too much. "Your different from other ponies..." he then said after three seconds of silence.

"I'm not a pony... I'm human..." I said sighing. Still no one knew... I thought the Queen would've said at least something to her subjects!

"Oh she told us alright... I never believed it myself..." said the changeling hearing my thoughts. "I'm starting to unlock that mind link with you... make sure you try to keep thoughts to yourself... don't move your tongue while thinking it! say words without... there you go!" he stopped seeing I had learned my old skill again. "I never introduced myself... my name is Kraxen... cousin of all things with K..."

"Nice to meet you Kraxen... We need to know each other more during this whole week... pray tell what day is it today... I can't tell!" I said accepting this sudden act of friendship.

"Sunday... pony holy day... damn that rhymed a bit too..." we laughed before reaching the barracks door. He sighed and I stuck his horn back on his head where the cracked stub of some of it was left hoping to fix it. He chuckled before sighing.

"Wouldn't work... you can keep that for an artifact though... I have to regrow mine... most recruits have to lose their first horn to increase durability so it doesn't break again..." he said. "Truth be told, I've never broken my horn once... That's mostly why I acted the way I did, I've tried to hide my past I haven't watched how I've acted..."

"I thought all changeling acted like that on instinct!" I said. Kraxen broke a smile before it faded.

"Most of it yes, now I'll have a stronger horn when it regrows... let's just say this is my second horn break!" he said shaking his head pitifully. "I thought my first horn break was when I joined the militia... instead it was when I was smaller... and that kind of torment traumatizes you..." I thought he just said he had never broken it. He was confusing me, I set the thought aside.

"Thus resulting in sudden violent actions just for simple vengeance, that was you in the past!" he nodded as I opened the door. We both walked in and sighed. The commander appeared at my side and Kraxen dropped his armor on a small stand and sighed before looking at me.

"I'll test your idea soon, tomorrow we will have a chance to test your capture plan!" he said walking to his office. Before he entered he opened his mouth and I waited for command.

"ALL OF YOU I WANT BACK OUT THERE IN THIRTY MINUTES! JUST BE THERE, IF TWO MINUTES LATE AGAIN KLUTZEL I'LL MAKE YOU TRAIN FOR AN EXTRA HOUR!" he walked into his office finally and I sighed sitting down on a small obsidian bench. I scoffed and sighed as my new friends sat with me. Screelden, Shreden, Kraxen, Klutzel, and Scrix. Five of us...

Just like the elements of harmony, five... then there was the last one... the leader...

Me... I started seeing the connection! I would lead these five changelings, just like Twilight Sparkle led the other five ponies of Harmony. "What should we call ourselves!" I said aloud to them. They stared at me with a curious look in their solid blue eyes.

"You mean this group?" asked Scrix. I nodded.

"We look just like the elements of harmony bearers... us six... like those six ponies..." I said. Kraxen saw the connection, his eyes beaming.

"He's right!" He said piping up making Scrix jump. He back away before seeing the new friendliness in his eyes. He nodded and looked at Klutzel.

"Us... sixs... wold beh a tem?" he said. We all smiled and laughed, him along with it.

"Yea! why not!" said Shreden.

"I'm game!" said Screeden.

"It couldn't hurt! We would have to suggest this to the Queen though..." said Scrix.

"Alright! I will make the suggestion!" I said writhing my hands together. They nodded and held out each of their hooves in a small circle.

"Then we must pledge!" said Kraxen. I along with the others stared at him before we all nodded. Each bumped their hooves with each other, I clenched my fist and brought it into the circle.

"Shadow thieves..." I said looking at them. They accepted the name and bowed their horns to the circle of hooves and one fist. Screelden first, Then Shreden, then Scrix, Klutzel, and Kraxen. They looked at me lifting their heads as a green and blue swirling ball appeared in the middle.

"We accept you as the leader... Your different, you're not a monster... you are observing... You see differently!" said Kraxen. "Helped me change in a flash! Place your other... um..."

"Hand..." I said nodding to him.

"Place your other hand on the circle... after that we will be initiated as friends... but not just that!" He said finishing his part of the fragment.

"A brother!" said Scrix.

"An ally!" said Screelden.

"A father!" said Shreden.

"A Leadar!" said Klutzel.

"Master!" said Kraxen again. I nodded an a beam of light shot to each of us. It dissipated going through our bodies with a faint glow to only those who were paying attention and we felt something together.

"Mind link... full capacity!" I said rubbing my temples as they also rubbed their foreheads.

"Yep... we can now communicate with each other from far distances with a conversation instead of one on one conversations!" said Scrix. I let my body relax and sighed.

"So this is it... our small little group..." I said smiling.

"Yep... just like the harmony bearers..." said Shreden.

"Togithar!" said Klutzel.

"Yea..." I said looking up starting to-day dream. They all did the same and followed my actions.

"Together..." we all said thinking into the future. We snapped out of it and they continued their routine of making sure their storage chests were locked with various spells and protection wards.

"Now... what to do for... twenty-five minutes..." I said resting my hand on my fists as I rested my elbows on my knees and began to ponder.

"Well... This is our group... we need to know each other better..." said Scrix.

"As much as I hate to admit my past he is right!" said Kraxen. We all nodded to each other.

"Screelden... you can start first!" I said pointing to him. He nodded and then he began his story. He talked about how he remembered little of his past. He said something about some sort of slimy cocoon that was enveloping him and then he fell out. A changeling worker, well that seemed like changing DNA bases and Genes and cells that resided within the body. Damn I loved my science side!

Apparently everyone else except Klutzel came from a cocoon like object, little memory of their past except for knowing their duties. Depending on their general shape. Kraxen was born a soldier. Scrix was apparently some sort of Scout, judging by his speed, or so he said...

Shreden was apparently a mix of a soldier and worker, a strange mix I must add also.

"What about you Klutzel?" I asked him after the rest finished their stories. He sat there on the obsidian flooring for a good three seconds before realizing he was being stared at and being dumb-founded.

"Oh meh? wiel I cam frum my muther..." he said slowly.

"He was a natural-born changeling from his parents!" said Scrix. I sat up straight suddenly wide-eyed.

"So it is possible?" I said starting to ponder. "So the rest of you must have been ponies originally before captured and all your DNA, genes, cells... everything must've been rewritten!" I had to ask the Queen about this later...

I stood and coughed. They stood on all of their hooves and looked around. As long as we weren't being suspicious!

"So..." I began using the group mind-link.

"Read you..." said Kraxen.

"Copy that..." said Scrix.

"Ere!" said Klutzel.

"Roger!" said Screelden.

"Works on my end!" said Shreden.

"Well glad that this works!" I said laughing. They all laughed back and the sound kind of echoed through each others minds. We all exited the mind-link and I rubbed my temples. Great, another small head ache!

"What about your past?" asked Kraxen. I nodded and sat bat down, they did the same around me on the bench.

"Well... generally I was born as I was now... I was born on a different world than this, it was called Earth. There was... violence... everywhere... There were wars that still go on today probably! If the time-line is the same as Earth..." I moved onto my birth, my general life and what I had done for a while. I went through my whole story, every unimportant detail and every important detail. Then I moved onto more things going on now.

"And now you know the rest of the story here..." I said indicating the large meeting and fight we had thirty minutes ago. Changelings started to leave the barracks and we immediately started following them. I saw the commander sneak behind us. Sorry sir, good eyes in the darkness now! He moved behind Klutzel and Scrix. Oh yay, classics!

He hit them both on the back of the head, Aww yea... Totally Gibs style... They both jumped and we chuckled as they landed on their feet falling to the ground. The commander chuckled and sighed.

"Stay alert... don't let your guard down..." he said walking past. I smiled to myself and enjoyed the temporary time of joy, a really brief moment. "Attention loyal changelings! Stand in line and wait for debriefing!"

The first changeling all the way down the row until it hit the last six of us got into a line. I had reluctantly stood by a changeling I hadn't met, and frankly he hadn't met me either. But I could tell by his wing twitching he was definitely nervous about me or whatever was going on now. The rest of my Shadowthief squad stood in line of my left. We looked at each other and nodded turning our attention to the commander. What surprised me mostly was the fact there was 19 changelings, one human, me...

Shouldn't there be more in the training room, like a hundred? unless certain groups and changelings had certain days and times during the week! I'll keep that as a possibility in my head for later. Twenty of us for this speech or whatever was going on, bloody fucking excellent!

"Right, first mission, considering how time flies... We have an assignment, luckily our Queen has asked us to patrol the pony lands and retrieve information and detail! This is a basic reconnaissance mission, so for all you recruits it shouldn't be hard!" He snagged a quick look at me before walking down the line. I noticed a couple glances toward me, a few smirks, and a sigh using my peripheral vision. A sniff was at the far right of me at the end.

Wow, they all know I'm their king... yet here I am actually in the training room with them... how sad...

Did I deserve this honor? hell yea! I just have to prove my worth! If the Queen believes in me so can that after a while, they just need to get used to me like their Queen did.

"There will be four groups, each of five! I want you to patrol certain areas of Equestria. Each team will have at least one scout and one assassin... The scout will always be ahead and around, pack lightly! The assassin of each group will do some thieving operatives and help with the scouting. They will need to work together!" There was a pause for a second as every changeling nodded, I along with them.

"Good, you all understand... Start forming groups!" and with that he turned and went to return to the barracks. I heard a snicker to my right as the changelings started grouping together. Kraxen sighed and looked at me, before walking off.

"I'll meet with my friends... who you changed, Pleasure meeting you Raxyn..." he said before meeting up with the changelings from before. I turned to Screelden, Shreden, Klutzel, and Scrix.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded, looking at me intently. "Well... since I'm the Queen's... assassin... I'll take that job..."

"I'll be scout..." said Scrix. Screelden, Shreden, and Klutzel nodded at our basic plan and group choice.

"Aayund, ten wat?" asked Klutzel.

"I guess we wait for a while! see where we have to go..." I said. Another snicker was heard again, but this time behind me. There were whispers getting louder, oh yay more changelings who thought they were better than anyone else... Normal!

I ignored it and conducted a small chat with my fellow group mates, We talked about what places were best in Equestria to gather information in and what this was all for. The commander came down, and I hadn't noticed it either. Smart Raxyn, Smart...

He cleared his throat and we all got into a small five person crowd, four of five stood around the commander. "Now that the past attempt was completed, let's continue shall we. Raxyn, you and your group will be sent to the Deserts. Look for anything that will and should be helpful for retrieval of collection of love.

I nodded and payed attention. He nodded and turned to the other three groups, the same thing, except one was being sent to Canterlot, One to the country of Dragons, and the last to the Zebra country. He turned to me once more and walked up to me.

"I'll give you a stone to allow you and your team to travel back, slam the pointy end into the ground and touch the top, you'll return here after you believe to have collected enough data. Good luck, you'll need it!" and with that there was a blinding green flash, I remember feeling dizzy, nauseated, and completely sick five seconds later.

Now wait a second, when did I close my eyes. I hadn't during the flash and didn't remember doing so. And what was the cooling feeling of the air and wind. I thought I could sleep in it! I also didn't recognize the sun beating through my eyelids, it was silvery light. Was it night-time?"

"He's got a steady pulse still!" said the voice of Scrix as I clenched my fists around something soft. Dirt, or... was it...

Sand... dirt feeling sand. I loved this Equestria so much now! I opened my eyes, finding myself face planted in sand. A dune of sand to be exact and I pushed myself up and landed on my feet in a ball like shape and stood up. It was night-time, how long was I out? I can't remember, gee... I hate caves now with a passion, you never know what day it is!

"Well here we are, the closest town is Appleloosa. Stay focused!" said Screelden. I coughed and patted my face for a bit before relaxing.

"What's the worst possible danger out here?" I asked.

"Sand worms, there are buffalo that are native to these lands and by native... I mean natives! like the Zebras!" said Scrix. I nodded and looked around, before sighing.

"We can't do anything at night?" I asked.

"Reconnaissance missions are supposed to be done at night!" said Shreden. Of course, how was I so stupid. Damn it, and I didn't have a journal to take simple notes in to bring back to the commander... FUCK! ME!

"Alright then... how many miles?" I asked. They all chuckled, before staring at me, their eyes glowing green.

"Half a mile... that's just about it!" said Screelden.

"It wuld be besht tuh waulk so we dun make too much noish!" suggested Klutzel.

"A great suggestion!" I said. "Let's get moving!" And with that we walked toward... Appleloosa.

I remembered something like that back on earth. WHY DOES EVERYTHING... SEEM SO DAMN... FAMILIAR!

WHY!


	8. Rememberances and a little Recon

(( Sorry for the long wait everypony... I guess... heh heh heh, sometimes I feel like Raxyn in real life... just because of the parkour and free running. Learned the gate vault today... maybe might add that into here!

A good Author's note eight about here! I got asked a few questions by a very nice guest! If you still read this, I'll answer those questions!

1st and foremost - _As far as I have understanded it, Ryan is 13 years old when he arrives in Equestria, while he later on says he have worked at a farm for 12-10 years meaning he would have begun at a age of 1-3 years, not really an age I would imagine someone to begin that kind of thing._ - Work at a young age is not very promising, I can add a few flash backs explaining this whole thing... because magic is somehow real... I thought a lot about your first question, work at age 3 is not a normal thing. An increased growth and intelligence is very highly abnormal for human children. Whether they be average human children or not... I would like to imply that a creature from Equestria no matter how fan fiction this is would add a slight bit of increased growth and intelligence considering how Ryan is a host organism.

I'll add some sort of doctor flashback talking with his parents.

2nd question - _why would he spend most of his time indoors when he spends an hour a day practicing parkour AND apparently working at the family farm since the age of 3? _- Now this is where I just had a problem... I realized what the hell I just said here, he is only out for an hour a day... well fuck now I'm making it sound like me. I will add school-time, home schooled and during public school you have to be inside for at least 8 hours a day. Considering he conducted most of his farm activities during inside the house and barn... yay... This took a bit of time to think about, I'll have some flashbacks to prove my idea here...

Third question - _And furthermore, a hood to protect his identity, or whatnot? is that necessary? Rayn already sticks out as a sore thumb no matter what he does, being the only one of his species in a world populated mostly by quadruped, while he himself is a biped?_ - damn this was a bitch to think an answer to but I do have one. Celestia's request for a hood and cloak allow Raxyn to conduct work without any pony knowing his true identity, sure he may be bipedal, but Let's just say I'll have something about no history records on someone who that important... Would you have history on you if you were out-of-place? Mainly he keeps the hood and cloak because he thinks he looks bad-ass in it. More so is that he doesn't want to be easily seen so that when he fails an assignment Some ponies will think they are crazy!

I think that covers everything, I'll willingly answer questions for you guys if you want to ask them in the reviews! Thanks for reading once again! ))

**:-: Chapter eight ~**

**~ Reconnaissance :-:**

The Shuffling around in the god... damned... sand has made me have more balance... FUCK YEA!

Sand, fucking sand... I hate sunlight, I hate sand, Why am I fucking complaining now? Because I can that's why!

"I need a viewpoint..." I muttered loud enough for my group to hear.

"Well we can't take you up, we probably wouldn't be able to hold your weight!" said Scrix.

"come on there's like four of you! just get underneath me!" I said.

"No... there's a large dune up ahead, the town will just be about over that..." said Screelden. I sighed and started running, the sound of crushing sand was behind me as my allies followed. I used my hands to dig into the sand and drag and propel me upwards. On earth I'm pretty sure there never were any steep dunes like this, I could've been wrong, but I never traveled the world!

I gagged and coughed and flopped onto the top heaving a bit. I recollected my breath, picked myself up and stared in disbelief. Civilization, but I wouldn't be getting friendly. I saw some various wooden old style wild west homes with small lit up glass windows. Small houses, I saw what looked like a Tavern, I saw a nice sheriff's office. Petty, wild-west gangs must run through here in time!

"Appleloosa?" I asked.

"Yes..." said Shreden.

"It wuld beh hart tuh ubzerve, tat is heavileh undah wach!" said Klutzel. I nodded and sighed.

"Nothings ever easy! Let's get what information we can before sunrise!" I said sliding down the dune with a simple leap forward and planting my feet side-ways, my left hand on the dune and sliding in a snake-like motion left and right. They followed in pursuit, slowly to not make any noise. I got to the bottom and jumped from the dune nearly landing on a plank of bent plank of wood. I brushed my hair back and sighed. Okay, when did my hood come off? I remembered It was off for a while and I quickly slipped it on.

Your supposed to remember to put that shit on dumb ass! I mentally kicked myself in the face and sighed stepping over the plank of wood.

"We'll have to split up! If I'm alone I'll be small enough, Klutzel, you and Scrix take to my left side and gather anything you can! Screelden and Shreden, go right! I'll take this middle area! Meet back on the sand dune by sunrise!" I ordered. They nodded and ran off into their designated directions. Great, alone again.

Why was I always alone, It always happened to...

me...

I gasped in pain, my memory flashed black and white for a split second. I remembered...

something...

Me... again...

**=-{FLASHBACK INITIATE}-=**

Ryan wandered aimlessly. He was left under no supervision to wander the city and find a park to practice public parkour where he wouldn't have to have police get mad at him and warn him that it's illegal to get on private property or anyone's property. It had been fifteen minutes at the most, he was weary and tired and had nothing to do. To others he looked like he was jogging for a mile run or so.

He had never questioned anyone, he didn't need to. Such is the mind of a ten-year old who has reached puberty and thought he knew everything than his parents. The city was such a strange place at mid-day. There was always some sort of yelling from the trailer parks or the two-story apartments that littered the blocks in the city. Ryan broke into a mad sprint after seeing a sign for a park. He didn't need to stop to read, Kiwanz Park, famous for its water fountain that was 30 feet in diameter, more or less, and shot water from the hoses inside the concrete. It's water was to drink for anyone who needed to. It was filtered with a sand and coal filtration system, very primitive and simple but got the job well done!

It was also famous for its skate park that connected to the children's plastic little jungle gym. It had a metal bar connected to a roof that allowed anyone if they could get their board or bike high enough to grind on the roof of the small kiddie gym. The skate park was famous for a skilled professional skateboarder named Tony Hawk, there was a tournament and he had managed to rack up a good thousand points over the highest lead which was four thousand. Since then no one has been able to beat that score.

"HEY SHADOWTHIEF!" yelled a familiar voice. Ryan looked around rapidly till he saw Kevin, Trevor, and a kid he didn't know. Trevor was a main big built kid. He had generally a six-pack, especially for an age of fifteen which wasn't all that impressive but good. He had streaky combed-back blonde hair, his pale blue recessive allele eyes shone in the sunlight. His muscle strength in his arms was about average, nothing special but good enough. His leg strength was exceptionally high and ran at about a good ten miles per hour. Ryan ran at 10.5 miles per hour, an exceptional speed for a ten-year old.

Ryan held his left hand in a fist and pounded his diaphragm two times before releasing his middle finger and pointer finger at the same time bringing it to his forehead and pointing to them. Kevin returned the gesture along with Trevor. The other kid was puzzled by the act. Ryan ran to the kiddie gym and skate park. He jumped onto a small metal rail fence his hip height and jumped onto the kiddie gym. He pulled himself up on one of the plastic walls making it bend slightly with his weight and his tugging. He placed both hands on the top and moved forward He placed his left hand and pushed swinging his legs over his right side landing on his feet.

"Glad you could make it bud..." said Kevin dropping from the roof and landing right beside Ryan.

"Me too... what's up with our enemies?" Ryan asked noticing the kid out of the corner of my eye. He was generally looking uneasy, always looking around like a paranoid and writhing his hands and twiddling his fingers. Kevin had not noticed Ryan's stare and looked at the skate park.

"They're still causing a few problems. It's hard enough to deal with one bully, let alone thirteen of them!" said Kevin sighing. He turned back to Ryan. "What do you know?"

Ryan chuckled and began a small evil laugh. "Let's just say I know where they have their daily weekly meetings now! They have generally three places. They meet every Sunday usually behind that Christian God's Children Orphanage. Odd I know, they also meet usually on top of the hill that's behind the school in that abandoned shack."

"But that's private freaking property! How do they get in?" asked Kevin. Ryan chuckled and sighed shaking his head putting it in his hands and pushing his hair back.

"The leader of their organization has a grandfather that owns the property..." said Ryan having a frustrated groan from Kevin. "And they lastly meet down near that Mexican Restaurant in the front that's on Jones Street!" Kevin swore under his breath and Trevor sighed looking at the ground shamefully.

"Great... The only thing we can do is spy on them..." said Trevor, his cracking voice indicated he started reaching puberty. I leaned against the plastic wall I had just climbed up.

"Well, we should really-" I was interrupted by the clack of a rock at my feet. We all turned and received a barrage of rocks to us. We ducked down in cover of the plastic walls and stood up as our enemies began to gather up more rocks from the ground. There were five of them, and the one in front was...

"John..." muttered Kevin. "John Shepardson..." The kid snickered and threw his hands aside making his allies stand down temporarily. His face broke into a smirk as we stared each other down.

"Hello Kevin... I didn't know you were such a kid and played with the little three-year olds." he said in a mocking tone.

"That's rich coming from the kid that goes to the orphanage!" Ryan retorted. Some of John's pals jumped back and went, 'OHH' or 'BURN BITCH!' to their leader. John shot them a death glare and they shut up.

"At least I'm not some god damned stalker like you!" he said back, Ryan receiving the same comments from John's gang. Ryan shook his head and laughed, keeping a serious face.

"That's rich coming from you, especially since we do the same thing!" said Ryan crossing his arms. John growled and threw rocks and Ryan, missing because he didn't take the time to aim. One went to Ryan's face but he caught it and threw it back. It hit him right where it was needed. He reeled over in pain clutching between his legs as he fell to his knees then onto his side. Ryan released no anger or fear, there was none to give.

"G-G-get... t-them!" said John in pain starting to sob from the action Ryan had under taken. His friends looked at each other than at Kevin, Trevor and Ryan. They apparently were generally uninterested for the other kid since he was cowering in fear.

"GO!" said Kevin as they jumped from the kiddie castle and ran into the skate park. Luckily it wasn't as busy as it should be. Only two skateboarders and a biker and that was it. The four members Ran after them, slowly catching up.

"We're going to have to split!" said Trevor running left. Kevin didn't object and ran right. He Kong vaulted over a rail and ran up a wall of a half-pipe. Ryan ran forward increasing in speed and running up the curved half warped wall. He slowed down as two of John's group caught up. They also ran onto the wall and attempted to grab Ryan's feet. Ryan grabbed the top, kicked his legs back and vaulted upwards getting himself up. The two boys slid down grunting.

"HAH!" said Ryan in triumph. "well?" The two boys looked at each other and tried to run back up, at the peak of their wall up Ryan slid down and caught their necks in his arms sliding them down with him throwing them to the ground not injuring them to gravely. They howled in pain and tried to recover, their main leader watched after catching up to me. He seemed to have recovered.

**=-{FLASHBACK END}-=**

I was beginning to feel sickened and sad.

"Am I... homesick?" I asked looking at my hands and rubbing my forehead to try and get the feeling away. Mother and Father, would they be dead when I got back? Had time somehow stopped when I left earth to Equestria because the balance of the world was threatened. Okay that's an unrealistic belief but, had something happened while I was gone?

"I need to worry about something else..." I said to myself.

"Yes you do don't you..." said the voice of Chrysalis in my head.

'You saw that too right?' I asked.

"The flashback?" she asked.

'yea... I guess you did...'

"interesting tactic there... they were too occupied with catching you then worrying that you would come down..." she sighed, I could tell. "Is your kind always that stupid?"

'Maybe... I haven't had time to observe.' I said back peeking around a corner of a building.

"tsk tsk tsk..." she said. "Call yourself a scientist... I need to relay the truth..."

'On?' I asked crouching and quickly running about in the shadows looking through various windows. I evaded someone who looked like a gunslinger who trotted by.

"I'm not actually thirty years old... I... well to put it plainly I've just reached Queen ship a year ago, and for your age area I would be eighteen. But in Equestrian time... I'm actually in early teens..."

'that makes me much less paranoid than I thought... of something...' I thought back.

"thinking of?" asked Chrysalis curiously.

'I was starting to think I was in love with someone who was thirty and It was weird... well now that is over.' I said sighing.

"Something's troubling you?" she asked. When did she start asking questions?

'Yea... just homesick... about this aura of magic around me that's so strong, do you know what it is?'

"I haven't picked up on anything, I've tried... It's just darkness, nothing major to worry yourself over about!" said Chrysalis laughing.

'How early in your teens?' I asked.

"About fifteen... or so..." she said closing the connection. I sighed and quickly shuffled into an alley of shadows. Two earth ponies walked by. Wait, these seem like earth ponies, there isn't a biodiversity of species of pony in this part of Equestria. Probability chance of them being farmers is really high. I did thought I saw a barn of some sort to the far right... Could've been my imagination...

"Hey I'll go to the rooftops... like an assassin..." I said to myself crouch walking out of the alleyway cautiously. I stood towards the nearest wooden wall and took some time to collect myself. Then I jogged, about reaching two yards away I broke into a mad dash and propelled myself up the wall. Grabbing the edge with my hands I pulled myself up and my legs pushed off and away as I pulled. I got myself up and rolled into the shadows.

"Now that's over..." I turned to the sound of hoofs clopping and looked across the street. A couple of earth ponies with the same mane colors and body colors walked out of the building with swivel doors. A saloon, I had guessed using my prior knowledge of the old west buildings. They all had dark earth dirt brown manes, their bodies were a tanned beige color. Two of them out of the four which I had just counted looked toward me. They were in the back of the group. Their eyes glowed bluish-green and nodded to me. I nodded back and they returned their normal eye color.

"Classy..." I muttered. I looked about and jumped onto a roof to my left, my foot almost slipping. "Going to need some speed to get around mostly..."

"Yes you will!" said Chrysalis as I felt an extra pair of eyes using my own. It was an odd sensation, it didn't hurt but you knew someone was there watching with you.

'Hell you want now?' I thought looking about crouching to the roof as two earth ponies with black fedora's walked past the building I had taken my crouch on. 'Thought you would leave me for good!'

"Aw... you missed me!" said Chrysalis mockingly. She laughed and I sighed.

'Not helping me focus, just watch intently!' I said running along the roof as the two ponies past. I jumped onto a roof that had a farther distance, but I had cleared it easily since my speed allowed me to carry my momentum onto it. About an eight foot distance. I slid to a stop and rolled into a crouching position. I looked to my left and noticed the wooden wall and windows. I took some time to run onto a window sill, luckily there was no light coming through. I threw myself up with my foot and grabbed the small one centimeter ledge with my fingers throwing myself up before grabbing the roof and kicking my legs back and onto the angled roof then getting my balance.

"Is that what it feels like? To conduct what you do?" asked Chrysalis.

'Yes... it puts a lot of strain on my body muscles though, I got used to it after a while in the past.' I replied looking about Appleloosa. 'You got the journal ready for me?'

"Yes yes... I'll give it to you when you come back, you're so demanding!" said Chrysalis.

'If only you could see yourself sometimes!' I retorted. She growled and hissed at me. I laughed in response and continued with my mission. This building conducted a nice search area, I could see everything. I chuckled and sat with my legs crisscrossed. I looked up to see Luna's moon. Luna was there for a split second, her eye shone and the image disappeared from the moon. She knows I'm still alive now, that's good I'll hope she tells Celestia of the good and bad news.

"Your curious... different..." said Chrysalis.

'That I am...' I said looking through various windows. I jumped down from the second story upon the sand below, A gasp came from Chrysalis and I rolled safely.

"TWENTY FEET!" she exclaimed.

'Yea, Twenty feet... just about...' I said running through the shadows to observe more of the small town. 'Well, the town looks generally easy to take for a small love feast, it depends though.'

"Yes, WE would have to plan on what to do!" said Chrysalis sighing. "Well we start with minor settlements first then the major ones."

'A simple plan don't you think your highness?' I asked. 'Especially for a species that is complex?'

"Even the most complicated things can be simplified!" said Chrysalis.

'Alright you win, I'll call in my group!' I said boosting my jump and getting past the large middle distance between buildings. I established the mind link with my group, excluding Kraxen. "We should all start heading back now!" I said.

"Of course, We'll be there in a moment!" said Scrix.

"Acknowledged!" said Screelden and Shreden.

I Sprinted up the sand dune we came down. Aw shit, Now I realized in the daytime the ponies would find my footprints and look for me or something. A gust of wind almost threw off my hood. "Well that solves the footprint problem I guess..." I said normally. The buzzing of wings was behind me, I turned and saw my friends.

"Alright let's get back to the hive!" I said pulling out the crystal the commander had given me. I threw the pointy end into the ground and it glowed green. I threw my right foot upon it and we erupted into a circle of green flame. When it had dissipated we were back in the hive of changelings.

"Aha you made it back, I was starting to wonder why I felt a burst of magic in the training area." said the Commander. "Your also the first ones, What did you find?"

"Appleloosa's defenses are generally weak, they conduct a few earth ponies to walk around at night and search about for anything unusual. They seem like mostly a farming community considering all the barns I saw. As soon as I left a strong sandstorm was about to come in. That would destroy any crops they have now and ruin any plans they have for food shipment!"

"Smart boy, we guessed a sandstorm would come in soon!" said the Commander. "Your dismissed, be sure to be back tomorrow!"

"Of course Sir..." I said walking towards the barracks. My group stored their things and I said goodbye. I walked out of the barracks and into the castle. Lo and behold wonderful nice Chrysalis was there waiting for me. She turned her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh welcome back, How was your day?" she asked.

"Tiring... I'm going to retire to my cell goodnight!" I said turning right. She appeared before me throwing me up in the air and having me land on her back. I screamed in pain and grunted. Manly screams, I loved them!

"No... you're not... Your going to feed me first... I need nourishment..." she said as she carried me to up some stairs. I knew where she was going and I slid off her back as soon as she got to the top step. Quickly pulling myself up I followed her as she turned to me.

"Start forcing me and I wont be giving you pure nourishment... your realize that right?" I said holding my ground next to her. She stared me down and I did the same before she sighed.

"Fine, you got me... I call for you in the morning!" she said walking past. I smiled and slid down a hand rail for the stairs, like a motherfucking boss! I front-flipped over the stairs in the main room to the throne room and landed on my feet rolling and side flipping to my right landing at the door to the dungeons. I opened the door and met with the lieutenant.

"Hello Master Raxyn!" he said opening my cell door for me.

"Hello Lieutenant... just retiring for some rest..." I said walking in. He closed the door and I used my hood once more as a pillow. Sleep times, FUCK YEA! I felt myself starting to instantly get drowsy on the obsidian brick flooring. I instantly fell asleep five seconds later, damn I must've been tired.

:-: Chrysalis's room :-:

Chrysalis lay in her bed, on her back in deep thought. She normally wasn't like this, but desperate measures demanded this to be so. What desperate measures? finding a way to warm up of course!

She was so cold and she was shivering on her bed starting to freeze and getting highly uncomfortable! "Not even love keeps me warm enough..." Then she remembered something, "But the human does. His body temperature makes me adjust and I can get so warm and I feel so nice!" She sighed.

"But he's waning from me, I might have to conduct a small mind controlling spell onto him. Or I could show more kindness only temporarily just so he bends to my needs!" She shivered and her teeth chattered. "And these bed covers are so uncomfortable! UGH, GUARDS! Get the Human!" The door of her room opened, and an elite changeling poked his head in.

"Are you su-" Chrysalis threw one of her favorite vases at him He dodged and she grabbed it before it hit the wall with her magic setting it down back beside her on a small obsidian table. He ran through the castle halls and came upon the dungeon. He came upon the lieutenant and saw him still awake and standing at guard position.

"The Queen... Requests the king's special presence..." said the elite catching his breath. The lieutenant nodded and opened the door opening it back and forth with screeching sounds waking me up from my comfortable slumber.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RAPE YOU!" I said bolting upright and unsheathing my hidden blade sending my right arm to his face. He caught it and threw it back. "Sorry... just was irritated..."

"Understandable My lord, but our Highness requests-" said the elite.

"Ok ok, it seems she can never keep her damned hooves off of me!" I said walking out of my cell and walking with him.

"She's been muttering to herself lately a lot..." said the elite as we started coming up the steps to her room.

"when doesn't she... I mean really... not to be offensive, but she's taking a liking to me I swear it!" I said as we reached her door. Two elites who were waiting there stepped aside as I opened the door receiving a vase almost to my face.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled catching the vase and throwing it back. "Keep a hold of yourself woman!" I closed the door and threw back the vase having her put it back next to her on a obsidian table.

"I'm just irritated..." she said sighing.

"So was I when I was woken up by your damned lieutenant!" I said. We both laughed and she shivered. "CHRYSALIS I SAID PUT THE DAMNED COVERS ON!"

"They're uncomfortable against my hard body!" she said bolting upright.

"You can't keep your hooves off me just for one night!" I said sighing. I threw myself into bed spinning and landing on my back. She assaulted me by laying on my chest sucking the wind out of me.

"And now that your back I can finally be warm!" She said. She shivered again but smiled weakly. I sighed and didn't smile back, making her lose her happiness.

"I can see why you attacked Canterlot in the first place..." I said groaning as she pulled herself away. "Let me take off my robes and shirt and get situated... Seems like I'm going to HAVE to be with you the whole time I'm stuck as your god damn food source!" I slipped off my robes and rolled those into a small ball. I dropped those beside the bed and slipped off my shirt putting it on top of my robes. Chrysalis squealed and went back to showering me with fake kindness. She kissed my neck and I felt no strength fade from me.

"Enough Chrysalis... please..." I said pulling her away. She tilted her head at me. "I need to sleep for tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Yes... NO YOU DON'T!" said Chrysalis as I heard her door click as he horn glowed. I figured she locked it and she assaulted me with kisses.

"NO I need sleep!" I said trying to pull her away. Again, she's just way to heavy for my strength to pull away from. She giggled and bit my neck with her fangs silencing me. I felt my skin tingle when she released having some blood trickle from the small wound.

"Interesting, your blood tastes like-" she began.

"Gluclose and Sodium chloride, also known as sugar and salt!" I said. She licked her lips.

"A pleasing taste..." she stated plainly. "Pity I never tried this earlier..." She shivered again.

"Come here... you need to get warm again, It'd be safe that you don't die of hypothermia or worse!" I said. She slumped onto my chest and I sighed wrapping my arms around her neck. I patted her head and felt the tip of her horn. Sharp, it seemed dull but that was sharp. I sucked on my finger to help the blood clog to prevent bleeding. She rolled off and onto her back, relaxing and letting her wings flutter a bit. Their tips tickled my side, and I almost giggled but managed to cough and sit upright. She rolled onto her left side and watched me.

"You humans are curious beings..." said Chrysalis. "How do you walk on two legs instead of four?"

"Balance, plus we walk so many times that our brains have the muscle memory to continue the action over and over... I need to do training tomorrow, not fighting wise but free running training..." I said.

"May I watch?" asked Chrysalis.

"Wow, the Queen of changelings asking if she can watch?" I teased laughing. She smiled and I scratched her stomach area. She arched forward and tried to not laugh. "Ticklish much? Seems I've hit a sweet spot!"

"OH NO YOU... Don't... AH!" she slumped onto her back relishing in pleasure as I hit the perfect nerve spot on the middle band of green. She turned her head towards me and frowned. "Don't do that again! AH I MEAN IT!" I continued scratching before stopping.

"I'm done with my nightly fun for now..." I said sighing.

"I'm not!" she said attacking my ribs and making me shoot upright and trying to pull her hooves away.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" I said rolling to my side showing her my bony spine.

"I wonder, does this tickle at all?" she asked running a hoof down my spine. I arched my back and shuddered as she went up and down my spinal cord. She went along my neck and touched in between my area where my skull attached to my spine. I curled into a ball and shivered.

"GAH... I surrender...!" I said rolling to my right and throwing my pillow in front of me. She threw it aside and rolled on top of me.

"Tell me more about yourself..." she said caressing my cheek then sliding her hoof down to my chin lifting my head.

"There was something my parents told me, they said you should tell all that you love this when you find her... It's my DNA, it's different from other humans..." I said sighing. "The good doctor said that my DNA can change. It changes it structure randomly, sometimes the bases don't fuse with the right bases. They said that my Thymine can bond with Cytosine and my Guanine can fuse with Adenine. Because of that I was able to grow faster than the normal average human child."

"Same with changelings... My scientist supreme says that our molecules change often, I understand why we can change into anything so effortlessly." said Chrysalis. "I never understood the terms though..."

"I was able to work near age of three and a half, My body somehow has this ability to quickly form adaptations within a few seconds time. I'm different, but then it's me, All humans are different..." I said continuing. "My body somehow maintains punctuated equilibrium and keeps it!" Chrysalis tilted her head in confusion.

"Punctuated Equilibrium is an act of evolution that causes organism to change quickly in a short length of time, but it retains their ability to evolve for a long period of time." I said explaining the basics of the act. She still was confused and sighed. "Basically any organism will have a change in ten years of time, then it wont be able to evolve into something different for a couple hundred years!"

"Ahh..." said Chrysalis. She was still upon me looking at me. "Go on, I'm interested..."

"Well, because my body could quickly grow faster than a normal average human child's, I had an advantage to myself. I was able to adapt for more quicker to anything that happened to my habitat or area around me. Since my DNA changed so often I can freely have my skin cells reproduce faster healing wounds in a quicker amount of time. I can create enzymes to fight of infection, disease, and sickness which sometimes takes a month to kill and my body makes it take a week. Plus I reached a state of Puberty in a shorter amount of time then most human children. They mostly get it at age of eighteen."

"Interesting... the changeling inside you has made changes to your body because he thought he couldn't adjust to the warm-blooded body. FASCINATING!" said Chrysalis. "Plus he's made your hormone system conduct it's activities faster..."

"GAH" I said clenching my forehead. I knew what this was, Chrysalis touched her horn to my head and she shared the flashback with me.

**=-{FLASHBACK INITIATE}-=**

The doctor greeted his parents with kindness, Ryan saw them go into the room that he was conducted for small tests in. He went to go play with the other children. Ryan was five near this age, a perfect walker. He had conducted a good ability to think for himself and the ability to freely think his mind and write what he wanted. He drew well for his age and could make quick generalizations like his mother. As soon as the door to the room was closed Ryan cut the act and slowly crept to the door which was left a crack open. He heard voices inside and heard the doctor.

"He's really extraordinary, your son is amazing! Look at these DNA tests." said the doctor pulling a laminated see through sheet and putting it onto the blackboard of light.

"But isn't that impossible?" asked Ryan's mother looking at them closely. "Some of the DNA bases are missing! they aren't connected!"

"LIKE I SAID, extraordinary. He isn't even dead!" said the doctor.

"Doctor... These two bases are different? How are they pairing?" asked Ryan's father pointing to the abnormal base of DNA.

"I don't know, it's curious and strange, His DNA is far different yet it is human DNA. No doubt, your child's a mystery." said the doctor. "For someone who's supposed to die because their DNA hasn't formed right I'll say he's perfectly fine. His growth will abnormally change in time, his endocrine system has been boosted. I suspect early puberty in the age of ten, nothing to worry about. His brain seems to be average and normal for a normal human being. In fact it seems to use most of its brain power already at the moment all the time."

**=-{FLASHBACK END}-=**

"And that was that..." said Chrysalis looking at me. "Interesting..."

"Basically my life..." I said sighing and relaxing.

"Your so nice to be around..." said Chrysalis resting he head in my neck. "Don't think of running away now I'd like to run you through if you do..."

"Do that you wouldn't have a source of food..." I said. She sighed and rolled to my right side keeping her mouth to my neck I felt her tongue slide onto my skin and collect my blood. "So, since you often pose as someone else and you gain lesser love that from someone loving you does that mean you need more love to survive if you've morphed into someone else?"

"Yes... why do you ask?" said Chrysalis sitting up and upon her rear end, forelegs supporting her front weight and her back legs straight onto my chest.

"Well... if I were to say be in love with you does that mean the love gained from me would be stronger?" I asked looking at her. She placed a hoof to her chin and thought for a moment.

"Yes... yes it would mean that, if someone's in love with the actual me then I get stronger automatically. If I'm disguised then I have to harvest more to make me have my full extension of power." said Chrysalis. She looked down at me. "Why exactly? I mean really?"

"Well... Um... you probably heard this already from me already. But I think I'm in love with you. I know you think you need mind control but Chrysalis... I really think your attractive..." she looked at me plainly and leaned in closer.

"And..." she said.

"And I think your beautiful..." I said.

"AND!" she said leaning in closer.

"And... well... I love you?" I said.

"I know that but what else?" she said leaning in far more closer, face almost pressed against mine. Just an inch away, please don't come closer! I DEMAND IT!

"I... think your pretty?" I said. She sighed.

"Pretty and beautiful are the same thing generally! think of something else..." She seemed disgusted now. I sighed and placed my hands under my head.

"Sorry, can't do that since I don't have a good imagination." I said. She dropped a book onto my stomach and I clutched it having my hands upon a black leather book. I looked at it and opened the leather strap that held it closed. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"I also think your sexy... good night..." I said dropping the book on my robes and leaning back. She plunged into my neck with her face and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and managed to fall asleep. Chrysalis blushed as she realized my sleeping went down to normal. The reddish green filled her face as she smiled.

"Night my handsome lover... and sweet dreams..." she said dozing off with me. I heard those last words, I felt some sort of heat rising inside of her probably my imagination. I would look inside the book she gave me tomorrow!


	9. Free education on Running

(( Wow, It's becoming harder and harder to make chapters sometimes! Sorry for the long wait! Another chapter... again... a guest was friendly again, that's always nice But you said something that got me. As much as I have changed the backstory to Ryan/Raxyn to make it seem proper to the story. Your right, I'm kind of rushing this a bit. But not just rushing, I'm changing the backstory and making it so much more complicated...

I do know it's my first time to right a story like this, but I probably should've done some thinking before writing... even so, I'm glad you said something positive about the explanations I gave. It adds a lot of things I will try to change later when I create more stories. I like people when they are helpful. Thanks guest, thanks! ))

**:-: Chapter nine ~**

**~ Free education on Running :-:**

"HUMAN... Thou needs to see this..." said a familiar voice. I sat up, from the ground. Great more lucid dreams, don't you love dreaming? It's so fun and so fucking confusing!

"Hi Luna..." I said getting to my feet. I looked around but didn't see her.

"Behind thee..." I turned and jumped back. The princess of the night giggled and sighed. "I was trying to find you but I couldn't until around when midnight."

"I was gone... on the mission Chrysalis sent me on till near around midnight?" I said astonished. "Gah..."

"What hast she done to thee?" asked Luna curiously.

"What hasn't she done? sent me on a small reconnaissance mission to Appleloosa, I returns, she's in a bad mood, I'm made to sleep with her and feed her... normal things evil Queens do to their slaves and other things..." I said. I smiled a bit before frowning. "Hey at least I'm alive!"

"Yes, we await your return. Our sister is anxious. She knoweth Chrysalis shall come and attack once more." said Luna.

"What do you mean by We? you usually speak like there is more of you around..." I asked.

"Aha, right, thou does not fully comprehend!" said Luna. She closed her eyes and she glowed white as I saw two other ponies, a black one with light blue armor on her left and a light blue pony with short child-like hair to her right. The black pony was as tall as Celestia, same horn length. The armor she wore covered her chest, head and legs. The smaller pony was identical to Luna herself, though there wasn't a flowing ethereal, magical mane. She was at least half a foot smaller than the real Luna.

"ME!" said the black one with a strong voice of dominance.

"Myself..." said Luna smiling.

"And I..." said the smaller Luna shyly. They all glowed white and Luna was by herself. "Tis what we mean by, "We" Three parts of us, contradicting one another." She sighed, "The black one was me... or, better known as Nightmare Moon. Somehow she's still inside, weak, but there. She shows my dominant side of things. The younger one was me, still showing my child-like ability to show questions and question things, to not fully understand other terms of speech and how ponies interact with life."

"Interesting..." I said thinking to myself. Nightmare Moon seemed really attractive... wait... what?

"We've found it hard to situate using the normal way our subjects speak now-a-days. We still try..." said Luna sadly.

"It's always hard to adjust... it takes time, but anyone can adapt to their environment..." I said enthusiastically. Luna looked at me and smiled weakly. "It's what intelligent species do, as a species!"

"It seems We've forgotten most of the memories that We've looked at that you gave me to find a weapon, There was something about you but Alas We can't remember a thing!" Said Luna in deep thought.

"Oh right Lucid dream..." I said to myself, I snapped my fingers and a luxurious couch appeared behind me. I flopped down onto it.

"What is thou doing?" asked Luna looking at me with curiosity.

"I'm resting, Chrysalis never gives me any time to..." I said sighing.

"We would imagine so, we can expect she is pushing thou very hard..." I sighed and nodded.

"I feel at home Luna... is that wrong? I'm away from my parents back on earth and there probably isn't a way back. But I feel at home and where I should be!" I said sadly. Luna felt my pain and trotted over to me.

"The aura of magic that surrounds thee is stronger than before!" exclaimed Luna. "It's darker, I can feel it there."

"Darkness?" I asked sitting up. Luna nodded. "Because Chrysalis said the same thing! some sort of darkness..."

"We cannot understand it completely, we must ask our sister, tell her of our meeting!" Said Luna.

"Hmm... do so, tell her I'm doing fine, all is well and I have not been tortured yet..." I said smiling. Luna smiled back shyly. "I feel awake..."

"Thee waking up, must be time to wake already. GO RAXYN, remember your duty!" said Luna. Everything disappeared within a swirl so quickly I woke up with a start and I felt dizzy. I have woken up to the weight of the Queen's head on my chest. Yay, fucking great! I tried shuffling about but I look down to find a horn in my face and her hooves wrapped around me in a tight embrace. And I wanted to stretch this morning also! Chrysalis opened her mouth and I saw her tongue loll about. Why do I imagine sexual things with that anyway?

He wings fluttered, well shit, looks like I'm stuck for a while. They looked so nice transparent, it was like glass but it was foggy but very translucent. Reminded me of- Yea no bitch I'm not thinking of that now... I'm not going to think about that!

"I still won the waking up competition..." said Chrysalis breaking the silence and sighing sadly.

"Bull shit, bet you woke up when I did!" I muttered. Chrysalis just lay there. Then she laughed, slowly at first but sped up into a maniacal cackle. She lifted her head and looked at me smiling.

"Alright, you got me... Or... not really!" she rubbed a hoof along my ribs and I tried not to laugh. The smile still broke my lips and she giggled in reply. "Well, what's first?"

"I need to stretch, get situated, I haven't stretched out my bones and muscles in three days... More or less!" I said leaning upwards being pushed back down but her free hoof.

"No, resting is good. Just relax my friend..." said Chrysalis looping her horn around my neck and her head under my chin. "Besides, just relish in love with me and enjoy it!"

"No..." I said starting to move around. Within a flash she brandished her horn point at my bottom jaw where the skin was and pushed a little forward. Blood wasn't drawn but I knew I just fucked up.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her green eyes laced in hatred. I'm sorry is that lust I see? Somebody is happy to see me!

"I-I said..." she drew away and placed booth hooves at my neck pushing into my neck.

"I have ears Human, I know what you said... but why?" she asked half closing her eyes. Her dark green eyelids looks menacing with that glow of green from her eyes.

"I... well... I have work to do, I have to train and I have also figured I should get to know you better..." I said. She released her force and sighed smiling.

"I guess that answer will have to do..." she said. I sighed in relief with hoof to my cheek, not a hard slap but a playful one. "But I'll have you know that's not acceptable with me!"

"Alright... Don't worry Milady..." I said. She blushed almost and stopped herself.

"Your so nice to me, It's strange... It's like your changing my moral being, but don't even bother trying..." said Chrysalis hopping off the bed. I leaned up and slid off turning my head to the pile of clothing I had on my side. I coughed and landed my face into the book and pile of clothing with a thud. Chrysalis giggled to my right.

"SHUT UP WOMAN I'm tired..." I muffled through the clothing as I pushed myself up. I slid my legs out of bed and sighed using the palms of my hands to rub my eyes awake. "Ow..." I muttered as she lay down next to me. I picked up the black leather book and looked at it opening it. I had estimated the book to be about six and a half inches long and four and a half inches wide. A reasonable sized journal and book. There was just one page. "Um... I don't think I'll be able to write in it..." I stated looking at the one page. It wasn't even double-sided! I turned the page and there wasn't anything on the other side.

"Infused with magic... watch!" said Chrysalis taking the book from me. She rested it on her hooves and looked at it. "Page two!" she said aloud, the first page turned and on the back there was a full-page. "Destroy page two, keep page one!" she said as the back of the first page disappeared within a green flash. It wasn't a blinding flash. There was page one, no back but a single page. I took it from her and closed the book strapping it closed.

"Wow..." I muttered placing the book on my left and pulling my shirt from the pile. Chrysalis had me drop it my placing a hoof on my hand. I looked at her in protest.

"Just a few more minutes?" she asked pouting.

"You cannot be serious..." I asked crossing my arms. She tilted her head forward and made it look like she was giving me an evil stare. "You know you look cuter that way..." I stated plainly. I threw my new journal in the pile and lay on my back, Chrysalis smiling as she rested her head on my chest, her body in between my legs, her neck was long enough where she could rest her chest onto my pelvis area. At least I wasn't being uncomfortable. We lay there in her bed relaxing until she rolled off of me. I swung my legs up and out to my left and sat again rubbing my eyes.

"How much... are you doing?" she asked.

"How much what?" I asked curiously. My plan was to stretch out my muscles using a quick series of work-outs I generally did. I threw myself forward hands to cushion the fall and plopped myself onto the obsidian floor.

"Your training... how long will it take?" asked Chrysalis.

"Well... considering there's about twenty-five plus moves and it takes my fifteen minutes to practice each one until I'm satisfied I know how to do the certain trick." I said. Chrysalis turned to look at me. "I did say you could watch last night... Well I agreed to your offer..."

"What are you doing now?" she asked looking at me on the floor.

"I need to stretch out my body muscles so I don't pop anything or make anything uncomfortable." I explained. She positioned herself staring straight at me, hooves on her chin to support her forward weight. I shook my head and sighed. "Should only take a minute!" I said beginning my series of push-ups. She watched intently.

"Ten..." I said counting. Five push-ups in five seconds, interesting. I should take note of that. "Twenty..." Wonderful, I probably look like a fool to the Queen now. "Thirty..." I said getting up and onto my feet.

"Aw... that's it?" asked Chrysalis sadly.

"You mocking me?" I asked getting into a cross logged position. I placed my feet against her bed and pushed, seeing as my skin had grip against the cold obsidian flooring. Not that cold thankfully. "You can still watch, I'm not done just yet..." I sucked in my gut, held my breath, and lifted my chest forward head between my knees. As I moved upwards my spine cracked a bit and as I held the stretch I felt my body relax and loosen. I slowly went back down and sighed. "Ow..." I said laughing only for a second.

I stood up slowly and adjusted. I placed my left hand on my right side of my chin and twisted left, popping my neck. I did the same to the other side, right hand on left side of the chin twisting right. I leaned my head back and spun it in three circles left and three right making sure my spine stretched that way. I looked at Chrysalis who still looked at me. "Yes? Dear?"

She looked at me before snapping out of her trance. "I-sorry... Nothing important... just thinking..." I furled my eyebrows and looked at her. "I'm being serious!"

"No... just no..." I said bending my knees and stretching backwards. I landed on my hands and pushed getting my body into a perfect arch like curve.

"How... what? No..." said Chrysalis She slid off the bed and went over to me. "Buck... your kind is very flexible..."

"That's only if we make ourselves this flexible, if our spine isn't shaped just right we can't do amazing things!" I said kicking out my legs and upwards. I pushed off with my hands and kipped up landing on my feet. "Ta-da..." I plainly said as Chrysalis took a small step back.

"How do you train your bodies like that?" she asked tilting her head. I began to think and ponder.

"Practice, it makes us perfect..." I said. She laughed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's absurd..." she began.

"You've never tried practicing have you, you've just wanted everything to go according to plan?" I asked crossing my arms. She looked down at the ground and I sighed stepping toward her. I held out my left hand and she took it with her right hoof. "I have training to do my Queen, would you like to watch on the sidelines?"

"Of course... I should probably also get to know you better... and you the same to me..." said Chrysalis. She let go and I started leading the way. Instead of giving me the honors she cut ahead and snickered.

"Can't have them thinking you can control me now, can I?" she asked.

"NO... not at all... where were my manners, oh wait don't need them!" I said as we both laughed. "Oh one last thing before we go... I need my journal and clothing..."

"Why on earth do you need to wear something over you?" asked Chrysalis as I walked back over to the bed and slipped on my shirt.

"If the outside temperature is cold around me, clothing stores in heat so I can't get cold and freeze. Along-side that, humans are naked... It's weird for us because we don't like to expose ourselves to each other, except for when we marry, we have a relationship, and then we reproduce..." I explained.

"But why not show your true selves and let others see you?" asked the Queen tilting her head fangs hanging over her bottom lip.

"Because unlike stallions on your world, We don't have a sheathe to protect it... It generally is just there, We can't really hide it..." I said uncomfortably. I knew she knew I was uncomfortable about speaking about this.

"Alright then... we can end this conversation then..." she said as I slipped my robes on over my head and straightening them out. I ruffled the robes and ran in place a few times to get used to it. I opened the a pocket on my right and placed the journal inside of it. It fit perfectly, it didn't stretch out the fabric and fit inside just right.

"Done?" asked Chrysalis still standing by the door.

"Well... Nah, that can wait till later!" I said pulling out my journal from the pocket and experimenting. I slid it back in, little hassle. I pulled it back out. "Okay let's go!"

"I forgot to give you one last thing for the journal... diary... thing... whatever you'll call it!" said Chrysalis shifting through a drawer next to the door. She picked something up with her magic. "Here catch..." throwing it at me.

I snatched it out of the air as it came for me and I twirled it in my fingers. "Thanks... a Pencil..." I said bluntly.

"You never need to sharpen it or worry about losing the eraser... It stays sharp and the eraser stays intact! it's"

"Magic..." I said cutting her off. She nodded. "Well... let's go then shall we?" She opened the door and I stayed behind her. What greeted us was three elite guards, still on duty. Yay... they never left her unless if they had to. They turned on my as soon as I appeared at the door, fangs bared.

"It's fine... Stand down!" said Chrysalis appearing at my side. I saw the changelings relax and step to the side. Chrysalis walked ahead of me as the changeling guards bowed. I could've sworn she winked at me as she pasted by, most likely my imagination. Considering how beautiful she was. Fuck there I go again!

I followed in pursuit and looked at the elites. I saw them look up at me and glare before following us. "You off duty for now!" I heard Chrysalis say. They stepped back in confusion as she stopped as She stood behind me. I could feel her cold breath on the nape of my neck.

"Of course your highness!" said the three in unison. They took of their helmets with their magic and walked past us talking among themselves. They went down the stairs. and disappeared from view.

"One thing since they're gone... that random clicking you thought was a language... just gibberish... you Humans are so easy to fool you know!" said Chrysalis draping a hoof onto my right shoulder and making me walk at her side.

"So you planned that?" I asked. She hummed in agreement and I sighed. We stopped at the hand rail at the top of the stairs, but not at the stairs itself. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Well you said you needed practicing... this is part of your practice isn't it?" asked Chrysalis as I looked over the edge of the rail.

"It's... far down..." I said looking back at her.

"And I'm supposed to believe that's going to stop you?" asked the queen looking at me disbelieving. "I looked inside your head a bit last night... as you slept, your called a Traceur for a reason..."

"Landing on stairs is dangerous, unlike flat ground I can't absorb the damage needed when I land because it's higher each step!" I protested. "And really? You thought it was a good thing to look inside my head while sleeping! You should ask!"

"Why would I ask? I'm the queen of changelings, I can do what I want without permission!" said Chrysalis in a frustrated voice.

"Alright... fine... I'm supposed to be a fearless assassin anyway..." I said as she stepped aside. She walked over to the stairs and waited, I however took five steps back and turned around to face the rail. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I went into a jogging step, then broke into a run. At my last step needed I propelled my speed into a sprint and jumped upwards. I placed both hands and the hand rail in front of me and lifted my legs to the right.

I swung my body forward and over, my legs cleanly over. I pulled myself left and my body went in a fully vertical position. The perfect side vault! I landed on the stairs and threw my right hand forward between my knees supporting my shock damage. I grunted with the downward force and stood up slowly.

"Well then... Estimate the height..." said Chrysalis walking up in front of me. I turned my head and looked.

"About ten feet..." I said turning back.

"The ten feet is correct... Pity you couldn't roll, I'd like to see how you humans do so..." The queen half closed her eyes and sighed. "I sent a letter to the commander telling him you wouldn't be arriving for training today..."

"Yay... because I HAVE to spend time with you..." I said crossing my arms. She had started to walk but stopped.

"Well you do have to feed me and make me stronger! I have plans to rule Equestria..." said Chrysalis laughing before walking. I rolled my eyes and following in pursuit. "You would also have a kingdom to rule, we'd do so much together!"

"Yea... right..." I said upon reaching the door to training room. The green light of her magic shone around her horns and on the doors as they opened for us to pass into. We walked together into the large oval room and I looked around once more. Magic was a strange thing, I would need to cover this when I wrote in my journal once more. There was a lot to go over, I had to start remembering everything I could now!

We walked down the steps to the main glossy obsidian flooring area. We stopped as a few changeling runners zipped by carrying something. Of course, the track runners are carrying something in their magic to boost their magic strength so they can conduct hit-and-run tactics. As soon as they passed Chrysalis and I continued walking until we reached the middle. With a quick aura of green she conducted various elements that looked familiar to me. fourteen. foot walls, to blocks of obsidian placed on their vertices where they made two walls. Chrysalis had also created various obsidian walls my height, five inches wide. The walls that were made to conduct simple vaults with barely any movement or speed were spaced ten feet apart.

Other vaulting fences that were two feet apart from each other were for my extreme stunts of my free-running and Parkour. I never did show her the Screwdriver did I? The light from Chrysalis horn flickered and went out and she lowered her head breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I asked kneeling by her side. She shot a glance at me before closing her eyes.

"I'll be... FINE..." she said angrily. She muttered something incomprehensible and I stood up. She picked herself up and smiled at her work. "Just..."

"You need some strength..." I said sighing. I hated what I was going to do right here now. I planted a kiss onto her lips and she relaxed. I felt some strength leak from me. I pulled away sighing. I clutched the area where my heart was and felt it beat. It was at its normal pace, excellent!

"Thank you... you're a great asset and ally..." said Chrysalis smiling weakly, but really wanting to decide against it. She's always so serious... I don't know why, reminds me of me a bit...

"I'll just..." I began. Like me...

"Yea... go ahead..." said Chrysalis who went into a laying down position and relaxing to her full extent. I walked over to the basic vaulting walls, instead of the more profound closer walls. My stomach growled and We looked at each other.

"Um..." I began.

"We'll leave those there, you should probably have something to eat..." said Chrysalis standing upwards, a bit shakily though. "You do need your strength..."

"Y-Yea... I guess, I do..." I said as we turned to the steps and walked out. "Chrysalis..."

"Yes Human?" responded the Queen turning her head to eye me as the doors to the training room to the castle opened.

"Never-mind... Just wasting your time..." I said looking towards the ground. She humphed and turned her head back to in front of her.

"May I ask you a question..." asked Chrysalis.

"You just did..." I said. She stopped and turned to me with a devious look and grin.

"You seem to be asking for a punishment... would you prefer I sucked your love for me dry and turned you into a mindless drone just to punish you further as you keep your memories even as one of my workers and earning slavery?" I stood my ground as she inched closer. "Well?"

There was a moment of silence as she stared at me with those cold green eyes. "No..." I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked craning her face closer just inches away.

"N-No..." I muttered but louder.

"HMM?" asked Chrysalis just an inch away, her tongue lapped at her fangs.

"No my Queen... of course not!" I said. She smiled and continued walking, leaving me follow at her side.

"That's good..." Her smile faded, so she liked seeing me with fear... What would happen if I showed none... or tried to? "There isn't much to eat, but I'll offer what I can..." She spoke as the doors to the throne room opened. We both walked inside and I saw a small table, just set for two. There was a voice or something at the back of my head, I shook the feeling and continued on. I heard it again It was faint but I caught a few words, most were segmented pieces.

"**TH-... I-... WRONG... RE-... CON-...**" Whatever, I'll move on from there later! I shook it off and we sat side by side. Damn, I think I'm going crazy. First this whole thing with Celestia and Luna which was very princess like. Then I have this seductress of a Queen of insect like beings. Putting my head in my hands I rubbed my temples and smacked myself around a bit.

"I have a better Idea, instead of me watching would you care to go into detail about your tricks and skills?" said Chrysalis. "As I watch?"

"I don't see why not... You do realize there is about twenty-five plus tricks right? I think..." I said. She chuckled and looked towards me.

"You do realize I have all day of nothing right?" she replied making me hum in a small laugh. "How does reproduction work for changelings?" I suddenly asked.

Chrysalis paused and zoned out for a few seconds. "We... Well, I told you about the change mothers... But a queen for future spawns can- MUST and HAVE TO use a host..." I coughed and she turned to me as a changeling was carrying food towards the table, basic breakfast of pancakes. I call bullshit that they know what I eat, this is Chrysalis's fault!

"Of course not you really... I could never use you as a ho-"

"-st because I'm this special king you're so happy about..." I finish for her. If she had fingers I knew she would be drumming them on the table, since she didn't she tapped her hoof on top of it nervously.

"Well I'm not lying... I mean it is true!" said Chrysalis as I started eating the given food that was handed to me. Or is it hoofed? Hand-fed? Hoof-fed? makes no damn sense I'm telling you!

"Sure... soon I'll find a baby changeling popping out of my stomach maybe!" I said sighing finishing my food.

"Um? what?" asked Chrysalis as we left the throne room.

"Did you listen to what I said?" I asked turning my head as I walked back into the training room.

"I- Yes I did hear you..." said Chrysalis still trying to recover from the comment I had on something popping out of me. We both reached the bottom and I sat down and breathed calmly and heavily.

"Just let me recover, I'll start showing you what I can do... and explain how I do most of these things." I said. I looked at my shoes and untied them, retying them back up with a strengthy double knot is less than ten seconds. "Alright..." I said standing up. I walked over to the closest wall, It wasn't a fence.

"I'll just start with something basic move on up..." I said as Chrysalis came over and sat on her rump, backlegs straight and fore-legs supporting her front weight.

"Alright then..." she said watching me. Her eyes glowed and I couldn't tell if she zoned out on me or not. I blinked and sighed. "Well?" she said to me tilting her head left.

"Sorry, when your eyes glow it's hard to tell whether your like... paying attention... I don't know if you zone out or not..." I said explaining. "Anyhow, let's get started shall we?" I stood a good five feet away and did a small run jumping upon the wall. I threw both hands onto the top of the wall and outstretched my left leg outwards and clipping the arch in the sole, balancing myself there.

"What this would've been is a safety vault, but I'm basically just going to stop in the middle of most of these to show you how they work originally." I said. "What the safety vault is composed of mainly is it's for safety, by placing this foot and leg farther out and away it allows this other free leg and foot to pass through as I jump up with the outstretched leg." I fell backwards onto my feet.

"In motion this is what it is..." I said running from the five foot marker. I executed the vault properly without stopping and faltering in the middle and landed on my feet on the other side. "Same goes for the other side..." I explained doing the same thing but using my right leg to support me and kick upwards. I looked towards Chrysalis and she looked at me.

"Anything else?" She asked. I nodded and smiled to myself as I turned back to the wall.

"After learning the safety vault I moved onto something a bit more impressive and less weak." I said. "Now for this one I wont be able to stop in the middle..." I ran from the five foot marker and executed a side vault landing on the other side and doing the same back onto the starting side.

"The side vault allows my to convert my momentum to upwards and to the side, which in turn often makes my body turn and be on the left side." I explain. "good for hopping fences in silent, safety vaults make fences creak and suspicious sounding at night." Chrysalis nodded.

"A more complex version of the side vault is called the speed vault, the speed vault keeps initial running speed and allows you to easily move through small spaces despite low-speed and low momentum." I said returning to a five foot distance. Running towards the obsidian wall being one two and a half feet away I hoisted my right leg up and straightening it giving me a height boost. I curled my left leg and placed my left hand only on top of the wall and slid my leg through landing on it and continuing the run to the five foot marker. I slid to a stop and sighed breathing heavily.

"Everything fine?" asked Chrysalis staring at me. I nodded and coughed.

"I'll be fine..." I said sighing and shaking my head holding my temples with both hands. I did the same thing with the other side using my left leg straight and bending my right leg through.

"So these... tricks, actually are for evasion?" asked Chrysalis as I got set.

"Believe it or not, it's better to go over an object than around. Slows down the pursuer but it's not just for evasion It's also for fun!" I say running towards the wall and placing my left hand onto it and propelling myself upwards and into a spin. I tucked in my legs closer and further more I spun around like a barrel roll. Stretching out my legs and landed on my feet leaning against the fence.

"What?" asked Chrysalis looking puzzled.

"Barrel vault, it's a barrel roll in midair to propel myself over a fence!" I said bowing. "I'll tell you how it's done..." I placed my right hand on top of the wall and looked at Chrysalis. She walked over and came to listen. "The barrel vault is mostly consisted of just a barrel roll in mid-air. It is also timing and momentum that is important for this. The momentum allows me to lift myself into the air and into a spin. The timing is for me to stretch out my legs and land of them without toppling over."

"Doesn't all this take confidence?" asked Chrysalis as she followed me to the two close walls that would be perfect for double kongs.

"Ask yourself this question first Chrysalis, if you were hunted down would it be worth it?" I asked turning to her. "In order to stay alive and no one was to help you and the only chance of survival was to run and hide, would you do so?"

"I... yes, if I were you I would..." she answered.

"YAY!" I said clapping my hands for her and smiling. "You found the answer, though mostly people think it's a waste of time it doesn't matter if you know it'd help you..." I stood ten feet away as Chrysalis thought to herself. The sound of me running snapped her out of a trance and she jumped back as I sprinted past her. Placing both hands onto the wall and jumping upwards. I pushed right and spun around tucking in my arms. After spinning the three-hundred and sixty degree spin I placed both hands on the other top of the wall and kong vaulted my legs through.

I landed on my feet and rolled and spun around seeing Chrysalis lean her head and neck backwards. "The... buck?" she muttered saying what I guesses was the common swear word for fuck in this turned world.

"Ta-Da bitch..." I said snapping her out of surprise. She turned on me with a look of disgust.

"I was kidding!" I said running towards behind me. Placing both hands onto another wall I jumped upwards kicking both legs above my head and pushing myself towards the next wall executing a double kong. I heard the sound of Chrysalis right behind me clipping her hooves after me on the obsidian flooring.

"Too late!" I said sprinting towards to two obsidian blocks I remembered she placed up. I neared the one on the left and jumped placing my left foot on and kicking away. Lifting my right leg I placed it on the other block in front of me and I kicked down and tilted my body backwards back-flipping behind Chrysalis as she almost caught up with me.

"Huh? what?" she asked turning her head behind he scowling. "Why you little!" she said as her horn glowed, she disappeared within the green flash and I saw it flash behind me.

"OH SHIT!" I said running towards the blocks once more. She was at least two feet behind me until she noticed what I was doing as I ran up the wall. She turned and waited for me to land before turning back as I gripped the ledge at the top.

"Well now!" she said flashing into green once more appearing at the top of the block as soon as I pulled myself up and was pushing up with my arms at the ledge.

"Not today your highness!" I said kicking my legs back and tilting my body forward frontflipping and landing on the bottom rolling backwards. "AW DAMMIT!" I yelled rolling accidentally onto my back. Before I realized what was happening I saw Chrysalis leap off the edge, wings fluttering and landing on top of me, fangs bared, hair drooping to prevent any onlookers see what she was doing and hissing.

"I win today apparently!" she said smiling.

"Of course you do..." I said sighing. I went to throw her off but her fore-hooves were sent straight into the palms of my hands.

"Your not leaving yet." she said sticking her tongue out and licking her fangs.

"Cough cough Chryssi... You knew that I knew I was kidding!" I said.

"I know, this is just a game for sport remember? For _fffuuuuuuuuuunnn._" She put emphasis on the word fun letting her tongue loll out of her mouth.

"OH... shit..." I said blinking twice. She slid off and sat beside me on her rump watching me. I picked myself up and sat cross-legged controlling my breathing.

"Well?" asked the Queen seeming somewhat impatient.

"Well what? do you want me to educate some more about parkour?" I asked as we both stood up. She nodded and looked at the obsidian blocks.

"Tell me about the wall thing!" she demanded. I looked at the two obsidian blocks.

"You ask a lot from me, you know that right?" I said sighing. "I guess I can show you the first move... It's really hard to replicate directly, took me a while after I almost landed on my back when I first learned it." I walked to the wall and with to a forty-five degree angle taking cautious ten steps away.

"Your moving cautiously..." asked Chrysalis confused. Now instead of being demanding she's confused. Mood-swing much?

"I have to judge fair distance, if I have too much distance I'll get tired and can often misjudge distance slowing me down causing me to falter and slip my foot upon contact! Too close, and I often speed up too much and can run into the wall far to quickly without preparation." I explained. I stopped and turned. "This distance is just about right..."

"Just about?" asked Chrysalis. I hummed in amusement to myself.

"Never know until I mess up!" I said chuckling. She did the same and watched curiously like a moth to an electrical light... or... flame...

I began to jog, about a yard away I broke into a sprint and jumped up and put contact into the wall with my left foot, moving my arms pushing forward and then towards the other wall making contact with my second leg after pushing away with my left. lifting my left leg and tilting my body back as soon as I made contact I pushed into the wall and down flipping backwards and landing on my feet.

I heard the sound of hooves against the obsidian to my right and turned to see Chrysalis stomping her feet. I crosses my arms giving her a quizzical look before she realized what she was doing and stopped frowning. "What was that?" I asked.

"In this world it's the equivalent to... your... clapping from your world..." said Chrysalis in an irritated tone.

"You were praising me? I should feel honored..." I said snickering. She shot me a glance. "I _should _feel honored... but I don't feel honored yet I feel honored..." I said.

"That makes... no sense at all!" said the Queen hanging her fangs over her bottom lip.

"Good, it's supposed to make you confused!" I said clapping my hands once and sliding them together. "Don't think about it next time..." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Chrysalis..." I said.

"Yes?" she asked bluntly. Kudos for being fucking vague in speech god damned mare... is that what females are called when they reach maturity on this world? mares, Yes I think that's right!

"I want another bath..." I said bluntly. I think I saw a grin or smirk form on her face before she diminished it away and went back to her normal half-frown and bored face. There was a second of silence until I heard her Squee? In delight?

"That's great, I'll get the elites to get ready and stand outside the door" she said trotting off in a half jog and walk. The fuck is her problem? How does she change emotions so quickly? Wait as a changeling does she have emotions? Is she acting her part to lure me into a trap?

**"YO HOST!" **shouted some voice inside my head making me clutch it in pain. **"Sorry, must've been when she lost the control over you... That would be the influx of magic that left and I awoke..." **If you haven't had a voice yell at you from the inside of your own body, I'll tell you it is a fucking bitch to deal with, especially when the migraine comes instantly before the voice speaks!

'Who the fuck are you?' I asked as the said migraine and headache dissipated.

**"You mean to say you don't know who the hell I am? You are the stupidest human I've had as a host, being the first, and I thought when you were fighting those bullies they were pathetic!" **said the voice irritatingly and without barely emotion.

'Wait... are you... That king that's using me as a host?' I asked leaning against a small wall for my basic vaults instead of the double jump vaults and sitting a-top it.

**"I'm glad you know who I am... regretful fucking bastard..."** said the voice sarcastically. **"HEY, THAT WASN'T FUCKING SARCASTIC! AS A KING I'M MOTHERFUCKING SERIOUS!" **the headache returned as the para- **"If you fucking call me a parasite I'll make the main character get killed!"**

Well sorry to you too god dammit, THIS IS MY STORY so play the fuck along!

**"Fine then... just keep doing what you're doing..."**

As the Changeling king inside of me sighed and gave me a mental image of sitting in a prison cell I sighed and stood up straight on my feet. 'Please don't break the fourth wall while inside my body... It really hurts...' I thought to the King.

**"Alright alright fine... Just so you know your not going crazy or anything, I'm actually sharing the body with you... it's like this!" **He showed me a picture of my head with the brain inside of it. **"To put it bluntly my body is connected with yours, soul-wise..."**

'I hope you know that my knowledge of-' I got a mental slap and a small jolt of electricity went through me.

**"A soul is limited and only theoretical, yea yea I know... Alright since this is Equestria I'll say magical life-force!"** I nodded in agreement and sent the mental picture to him. **"K good, you understand... Finally, I feel like I'm acting as a scholar trying to educate young fillies! SHUT UP HOST AND PAY ATTENTION!" **he said as I was about to say something.

**"As I'm saying before, our life-forces are connected. Although you control the whole body I'm controlling the things you don't have, although you also don't have knowledge on magic-"**

I cut him off here and thought back to him. 'Actually, what I know about magic is that it's to my theory and can be proven and tested that the electrical charge the holds atoms, protons, neutrons, and electrons together is what magic is to theory and can be tested..."

**"At least you have an understanding of magic... Here's the funny thing, I have control over that though you can't use it without me helping you basically... Can you guess what a unicorn's, alicorn's, and changeling's horn is used for for magic?"**

'It's a conductor, like metal is, it can conduct and draw in the electrical charge from the atoms and what's inside the atoms that holds them together!' I thought running up an obsidian block and pulling myself up in less than three seconds flat.

**"Very good, I'm glad your intelligent... I'll take back your stupid, for fucking now... OH and looking at your memories, buck is a substitute for the word fuck in Equestria... may want to get used to saying that!"**

'Thanks for the word correction...' I thought jumping across some beams that Chrysalis left on the other side of the blocks which I hadn't seen before.

**"You may have heard me earlier, did you?"** asked the king eagerly awaiting a response, he sent me a picture of him fidgeting around and dancing impatiently. I sent back an image of me laughing and then I felt him tackle me.

'Sorry I had to, yea... what was up with that?' I thought landing on the last beam and balancing all the wall across to the left side sprinting up the last yard and running up a pillar that led to a small second floor area for training.

**"It's Chrysalis... seems to me that even though your immune to magic, because of me she can only mind control you..." **said the king sighing and sending me a mental picture of chrysalis making him float in mid-air and be spread eagle wings twitching and making him fly in the air.

'Anything I was feeling was... not real until when I first met her!' I said getting a mental nod from the King as he dispelled the last image.

**"I can keep her out for a while, it seems she can get in while your sleeping! but not all the time... mostly you wont be having lucid dreams, but if you are having lucid dreams and your conscious then she'll be able to control yo-..."** there was a pause for a moment. **"Us... sorry..."**

'It's fine, though it's new for me having a living thing inside me sharing my body!' We laughed and we both had a mental image of us rolling on the ground howling in laughter before standing. I looked at him and he looked at me.

**"So that's what you look like..." **he said as the mental image stayed up and my eyesight was pulled from my normal sight. Luckily I was resting on the second floor landing area that was there from me running up the pillar. I wasn't wearing my robes, but I had my black baggy pants and black shirt that went down to my elbows with the sleeves. I looked at him and he looked at me. He was my height, his head was my height, face seemed almost like mine, excluding the small muzzle and snout. The end of his muzzle was more flat signifying he was male. His legs were riddled with holes and nooks and crannies. His mane and tail were a dark maroon red color, the tips of the hair was tinged a bright blood-red color. His mane was flat and covered both sides and went down to where his head met his neck and his tail went down to the ground in a flat shape also. small 3 centimeter diameter holes were all about in the hair near the ends of it where it was bright blood-red on his mane and tail. His carapace on his back was a maroon color near his base of the neck and bright blood-red near his rear. The band that went around his middle was a scarlet color. **"Raxyn... is it now?"**

'Yes... It's Raxyn... Shadowthief...' I said. 'You?'

**"Not a name I'm particularly fond of mind you... I was known as King Morphine... Yes I known but instead of that drug from your world it's pronounced, 'Morph-Eyene' instead of 'Morph-een'" **explained Morphine. **"Know what's funny? I wasn't eliminated by Celestia... Just my hive and anyone else who was part of my family relation!"**

'Why were you betrayed?' I asked sitting down on a small white tree stump.

**"It's because I broke my changelings, I made them kill just for pleasure and fun... I even tortured some of my subjects... Everyone in my family was killed after I was betrayed, found in my throne room sprayed out on my throne. My soul stayed until Celestia gave me leave of the incident..."  
**

'That I can tell is a lie...' I mentioned staring him down standing up.

**"Your not one to fool easily are you? is it because you believe your now an assassin?" **asked Morphine. **"Your right, the truth is Celestia got rid of me, my changelings sided with her and then she killed them... but peacefully, she let them choose their own death which was fair. I was given the instant treatment after they all died, fitting for a hive leader to die last... what is it you humans say? The captain goes down with the ship? That's what happened, the hive was destroyed and the land was flattened for a pony civilization..."**

'Not a thing that's happy to think about...' I said as my sight returned to my body and I frowned.

**"Definitely, keep playing the part of being in her mind control human, as best you can..." **said Morphine.

'How did you find me?' I asked climbing down a wall that had a couple of ledge in it the poked outwards and into the wall allowing my to climb down.

**"I followed... well to be truthful I went between the light and darkness... In the between... And to put vaguely I found someone, a place to stay and have a new life, you obviously... I found someone neutral who made good and bad choices, and this was through your birth and the rest of the life! But how the fuck you ended up in bitchy ass Equestria with this queen of changelings no doubt is a fucking big ass mystery!"**

'No doubt about that I'm with you there!' I thought finally going all the way down the wall with the ledges and holes. I saw Chrysalis being tailed by two fully armored elite changeling guards. down the stairs to the training area I was occupying.

**"Remember, act out as best you can... you love her, you think she's pretty and beautiful... I heard you say that yourself when you weren't in mind control..."**

'Good thing to have a second personality like you, even though your sharing my body... I can keep check on things I might forget!' We laughed with a mental image together and sighed happily. I walked up to her and she walked up to me as she grinned.

"Everything is in set check and order, come with me..." she lost her grin as she turned around and I walked by her side as we walked through the castle and walked out.

**"REMEMBER, KISS WHEN APPROPRIATE AND-"**

'SHUT UP I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! If something goes wrong tell me the warnings!' I thought to myself and to Morphine. He sent a mental picture of nodding and smiled for a bit before the mental images were cut-off. I regained control and continued following Chrysalis at her side as she led me outside of the castle and in front of the front doors.

I heard Chrysalis start humming to herself which disturbed me. Was she ever content, Did she ever get content?

**"Just ignore her... she's trying to get you disturbed and become UN-easy... if you were mind-controlled you would like it and smile..."**

'That makes me feel better, thanks Morphine!' I thought sighing happily acting my part. 'Can she tell if I'm not under her control anymore?'

**"I'm watching her out of the corner of your eye... she's over-fed from love and is having a drunken effect... Use this to your advantage, it'll help..." **said Morphine.

We continued walking and then finally reached the slope that led down below the castle and to the egg room. We walked down the path until we reached the opening to the egg-room that was for the change-mothers.**  
**

"You can meet some of them later..." said Chrysalis in a mono-tone voice as we walked past the opening. I would need to look at change-mothers at some point and understand them. They lay the eggs?

**"Let me clear this up for you, Queens are from their mothers of queens and are live births so changeling queens give off live birth! From what I understand which is an evolvement from my hive where we didn't have change-mothers normal changelings are created from magic inside glowing sticky pods just like some of the conversion pods you've seen for ponies!"**

'That adds some definition... thanks... Change-mothers are for actually more improved changelings... Queen will have live children like ponies...' I thought.

**"Correct, that's from what I can gather..."** said Morphine. I sent a mental image of nodding.

'Can she hear us?' I asked the King realizing I should've asked this long ago.

**"No, we're on a different level of frequency, we would barely be even visible to magic... these are thoughts, not the hive-mind!" **said Morphine. Before I had known it we were finally at the bottom of the slope of stairs and the doors to the royal bathing chambers. The doors opened up as Chrysalis used her magic to open them and the familiar look of the spring like pools. The main pool for Chrysalis and I was in the middle of the room. That large circular pool of green... slime...

Chrysalis walked in and I followed in pursuit as the doors behind me closed shut and locked. The guards stood outside to defend us both. Or is it to defend her from me if something goes wrong. I know that the guards aren't very fond of me, that much is certain.

"Something's troubling you..." said Chrysalis bluntly.

**"HEY WANNA HEAR SOMETHING COOL! Remember when Luna said that she couldn't remember anything different about you?"** said Morphine interrupting the current conversation.

'Yea, why bring this up-'

**"All memory of the kissing was wiped from Celestia and Luna" **said Morphine. **"I felt disturbance from you so... I had to mess with them..."**

'It was a little... weird... kinda disgusting... and I'm doing this to a Queen... Hell is wrong with me Morph...' I thought sighing. "Nothing wrong just... thinking..." I said to Chrysalis.

"Are you sure?" she asked questioningly. "You we're standing there for a while staring into darkness." I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"Fuck me..." I said. Chrysalis giggled and I opened my eyes.

"I don't know, are you sure? you might not like how I feel on the inside!" said Chrysalis jokingly, or was there some benevolence in there? Wait, hold on... she doesn't have like a mouth inside and claws and other shit right? Why did I say that?

**"Hold up, she's trying something on you I'm doing my best to block it off so do your best to keep sanity" **said Morphine.

'Morph... Tell me about changeling queen anatomy...' I thought rubbing my forehead as Chrysalis just sat down in front of me and smiled. I smiled back and frowned slightly after.

"Come in whenever your ready!" she said taking off her crown or tiara whatever it was and placing to the side.

**"Well, it depends on the changeling Her mother is basically the only one before her and the first of the race generally. I was minor royalty. I don't know of any other queens. Just yet... Changelings were recently found out according to the actions of Celestia. Sorry off-topic. Changeling queens can have their inside anatomy to whatever they want... females like males to have pain during sex and mating so... pussy teeth?"**

'Holy shit...' I thought trying to think about that. I watched Chrysalis as she moved her tail to the side a little bit revealing her hindquarters as she slid in the slime and rolled onto her back.

**"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! IT'S REALLY DISGUSTING AND HARD TO IMAGINE!"**

'Thanks for that reminding thing... I have to deal with this... cleaning... again...' I thought angry with myself. I started sliding off my robes when I heard Chrysalis clap to get my attention. I slid off my robes and looked at her.

"If you want, you can take off your other clothing inside of here." she said half-closing her eyes. Seductive is how she wants to play, I just have to show no interest! And she'll continue and annoy me some more. I rolled my eyes and obliged leaving my black shirt on and taking a step forward to the pool.

"But leave the shirt off... It's better that way..." she said leaning her head back and relaxing in the slime before diving in backwards under the slime. She is weird... still drunk I suppose. Let's think about something else. Her mother... how old was she?

**"She recently died... she was that old... Chrysalis was frankly an only child... all these lies she throws around are nice... There was supposed to be one last meeting with her and mother and you, she at least died finally meeting you..."**

I slipped off my shirt and walked over to the pool of slime crouching at the edge. Chrysalis came up and bobbed on the surface her face staring into mine with curiosity. "Well?" she asked crossing her fore-legs.

"I'm not coming in... So... Trollface..." I said smirking. She frowned and grabbed my shoulders dragging my forward into her body. I relaxed and stayed in place.

"You can breath... I feel generous..." Said Chrysalis staying in place beside me draping a arm over my shoulder. I closed my eyes and opened them and exhaled... I worked my lungs a few times and breathed calmly through the slime. I looked over at Chrysalis and smiled before sighing which was a muffled sigh through all the slime in the way.

"Right... pants..." I said in a muffled voice, it was almost like wearing a gas-mask. yet you didn't feel the slime or anything around your mouth, it just dulled sound. I unbuttoned the pants and zipped down the zipper sliding them off and bending my legs. I let go and moved my fingers testing them out. I moved myself upwards and threw my pants over on top of the shirt and robes that were to the side.

Another fun bath moment... with royalty...

(( This is just being an Author's Note, I'm planning on revising this story after a while, fixing some parts... removing some intimate scenes and adding more depth... This will be posted on if you want to check it out, under the same author name as I have here. So this might just be offline and be moved to just a small note those who have followed and liked the story well... For further follow-ups I'll do this at the website instead of here... The name of the story will be The Forgotten Legacy, since it will be about the story of 18 year old Raxyn which will be an appropriate age for the sexual content... His legacy will be forgotten from earth as it will be erased from time and the legacy of the king Morphine. ))


End file.
